Fairy Tail: Un Cuento Diferente
by FShield96
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si quienes se encontraron en Hargeon hubieran sido una maga estelar de pelo plateado, en vez de rubio y un Dragon Slayer de sombra, en vez de fuego? Sigan la historia de Yukino mientras se adapta a la vida chiflada de Fairy Tail y a su nuevo compañero, el "Shadow Molder", Rogue.
1. Cola de Hada

**Bueno... Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de este... llamemoslo experimento.**

 **Rogue: ¿Si entendés que esta historia es un plagio? ¿En más de un sentido?**

 **Sí Rogue, eso era lo que iba a decir. Esta historia es una "reconstrucción" de Fairy Tail _y_ esta basada en dos historias geniales que me encontré hace unos días llamadas "A Different Tail" de Tenryu no hoko y "Fairy Tail: An Alternate Tail" (que me acabo de dar cuenta que también la quasi-plagié el nombre) de DigiXBot. Si pueden leer en inglés (que seguro que sí porque más de tres cuartos de Fanfiction están en inglés) entonces se las recomiendo.**

 **Yukino: Pero esta historia va a ser diferente, ¿no? ¿FShield-sama?**

 **Eso espero, ya tengo planeadas varias cosas, pero las otras historias tampoco van tan avanzadas, capaz que halla plagiado accidentalmente algo que los autores todavía no escriben. Bueno, creo que de eso no me pueden culpar (supongo). En fin, disclaimer, por favor.**

 **Rogue: FShield96 no es dueño de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes.**

 **Yukino: Estos pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

 **Frosch: Fro mo sou omou**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ****Cola de Hada**

El reino de Fiore. Un país neutral con 17 millones de habitantes ubicado en el continente de Ishgar. En este país la magia se compra y vende a diario, siendo algo normal en la vida de las personas. Las personas que usan magia, los magos, se reúnen en asociaciones llamadas gremios, donde realizan diversas misiones a cambio de dinero, para ganarse la vida. Existen muchos gremios en el país y, en una determinada ciudad, existe un gremio específico que es o más bien será una leyenda. El nombre del gremio: Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Voy… a morir."

Esta y otras declaraciones similares salían de la boca de un hombre de diecinueve años, con cabello negro que cubría uno de sus ojos rojos. Pantalones marrones, botas negras y una musculosa negra constituían su atuendo, cubierto en ese momento por una capa negra con bordes dorados.

El joven estaba tirado en el suelo de un tren que acababa de llegar a la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon y, en ese momento, trataba infructuosamente de levantarse. El color azul verdoso de su cara denotaba que, incluso esto, se antojaba una tarea hercúlea.

"¡Rogue, no te mueras por favor!"

Si en sí la situación no resultaba ya curiosa, entonces ciertamente pasaba a serlo cuando uno notaba al gato verde usando un disfraz rosado de rana, llorando a más no poder por la condición del joven.

"T-tranquilo… Frosch." Articuló el joven mientras se incorporaba con torpeza. "Ya estoy mejor… solo… apurémonos a bajar."

Siguiendo la indicación de su dueño, el gatito dio media vuelta y se apresuró a bajar del tren. Una vez en la plataforma, Frosch volteó hacia el joven… solo para verlo colgado de una de las ventanas, sufriendo un nuevo ataque de nauseas, mientras el tren empezaba a avanzar de nuevo.

"¡Rogue!" Gritó el animal disfrazado, mientras empezaba a perseguir al transporte que 'secuestró' a su amigo.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una joven de dieciocho años con cabello blanco con un prendedor de rosa azul y ojos marrones, vistiendo una blusa blanca que dejaba expuesto su estómago, falda blanca con el borde azul y zapatillas blancas con medias blancas hasta el muslo se hallaba enfrentando sus propias dificultades.

"¿Este es el único negocio de magia de toda la ciudad?" Preguntó sorprendida. Parece que hoy no era el día de nadie.

"Así es." Confirmó el dueño. "Hargeon es sobre todo una ciudad pesquera, así que ni siquiera un décimo de la población son magos. Ah, pero eso no significa que no tengamos nada." Se apresuró a añadir. "Esta magia **Colors** , es muy popular con las mujeres hoy en día." Explicó mientras sacaba un anillo y lo usaba para cambiar el color de su ropa.

"No gracias, ya lo tengo." Comentó la chica mientras miraba por el local. "Yo buscaba algo como… ¡eso!" Gritó al ver una vitrina con una llave plateada dentro de un estuche.

"¿La llave plateada del can blanco?" Preguntó el vendedor no muy convencido.

"Sí, ¿cuánto pide por ella?" Preguntó la joven.

"Bueno… aun si es poco poderosa, sigue siendo una llave estelar, así que, 20.000 Jewels.

La chica se sintió morir. "P-pero eso es todo lo que tengo…"

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el dueño. "Parece que no tiene mucha suerte."

La joven bajó la cabeza. "Cierto…" Murmuró. "Yo no tengo suerte…"

"Ya, ya, tranquila." Dijo el vendedor algo nervioso por la actitud de la chica.

En ese momento, la joven alzó la cabeza dejando ver que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos, con lágrimas asomando en la comisura. "No, es verdad, yo no tengo suerte. Gracias por su tiempo." Completó volteando para salir del negocio.

Unos minutos después, la chica salió del negocio, la llave plateada colgando de un anillo junto con otras dos llaves plateadas y dos llaves doradas y una expresión confundida en el rostro.

"No puedo creer que me diera la llave por sólo 1.000 Jewels." Comentó sorprendida. "Y hasta parecía que me la quería regalar."

Las cavilaciones de la joven fueron interrumpidas por un grupo de chicas que pasó por su lado.

"¿Escucharon? El Shadow Molder está en la ciudad."

"Wow, es tan genial."

"¿Shadow Molder?" Preguntó la chica antes de identificar el nombre. "¡¿El famoso mago de sombras con magia que no se consigue en negocios?!" Preguntó entusiasmada mientras seguía a las chicas hasta donde estaba el mago.

* * *

"Maldita trampa mortal…" Murmuraba el joven de la capa mientras avanzaba por la calle.

"Rogue, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó su gato preocupado.

El joven lo miró con una sonrisa cálida en la cara. "Claro Frosch, solo que no esperaba subirme dos veces al tren hoy." El joven se enderezó un poco y buscó cambiar de tema. "En fin, hay que concentrarnos en encontrar al Shadow Molder. Seguramente se Skiadrum, ¿no?"

"¡Fro mo sou omou! (Fro también lo cree)" Contestó el gatito disfrazado.

En ese momento, los dos salieron de la calle a una plaza donde vieron un grupo de mujeres rodeando a alguien.

"¡Shadow Molder-sama!"

"¡Kya!"

"¡Muéstrenos su magia!"

" _¡Shadow Molder!_ " Pensó el joven entusiasmado.

* * *

La chica estaba entre la multitud observando al Shadow Molder. Este era un hombre como de treinta años con cabello plateado parado, un tatuaje tipo 'X' sobre su ojo derecho con camisa violeta claro, pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos blancos y una capa violeta oscuro.

" _¿Qué es esta sensación?_ " Se preguntó la joven mientras veía al mago, su corazón palpitando con fuerza dentro de su pecho. " _¿Será porque es un mago famoso? ¿O podría ser…? ¿Podría ser…_ "

"¡Skiadrum!" Gritó el joven mientras se adelantaba a las chicas, llamando la atención de la joven. "Te he estado buscando… por todos…" Entonces el joven vio al Shadow Molder. "¿Quién sos vos?"

El hombre se mostró algo sorprendido, pero no tardó en volver a su actitud petulante.

"¿Si te dijera que soy el Shadow Molder, entonces- ¡¿YA NO ESTÁ?!" Gritó el tipo, notando que el joven había pasado de él por completo y ya se estaba alejando.

Las chicas saltaron sobre el joven, atrapándolo en una toma múltiple de lucha.

"¡Maldito!"

"¡¿Cómo podés tratar así a Shadow Molder-sama?!"

"¡Matémoslo!"

"¡No, esperen!" Gritó el gatito, llamando la atención de las chicas. "Por favor… no lo maten." Pidió temblando dentro de su disfraz con los ojos llorosos.

"¡Kyaaaa!" Gritaron todas las chicas mientras saltaban hacia el animal. "¡Qué lindo!"

El Shadow Molder decidió que era momento de recuperar la atención. "Chicas, tranquilas, no pasó nada." Les dijo mientras las chicas volvían a gritar por él. "Y vos…" Continuó llegando hasta el joven. "Tomá un autógrafo mío como compensación por las molestias."

El joven miró el autógrafo unos segundos antes de… "No, gracias. No lo quiero."

Esta vez, ni Frosch lo pudo salvar.

"Bueno…" Comentó el Shadow Molder luego de ver al joven tirado entre los tachos de basura, el gato disfrazado implorándole que siguiera vivo. "Esta noche voy a hacer una fiesta en mi barco." Anunció a las chicas. "Siéntanse libres de asistir." Agregó antes de invocar un círculo mágico color violeta oscuro. " **Dark Carpet** (Alfombra oscura)"

En ese momento, la sombra que proyectaba el hombre se oscureció y se separó del suelo, transformándose en un disco volador de pura oscuridad con la que el mago se fue volando.

El joven se levantó, sacudiéndose la basura de encima y, luego de calmar a su mascota, observó al mago mientras se iba. "¿Quién es ese tipo?"

"Alguien despreciable." Escuchó detrás de sí. Volteando, el joven de la capa quedó cara a cara con la chica de blanco.

"Buenos días." Saludó la chica con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Yukino."

* * *

Yukino invitó al joven y su gato a un restaurante, donde estos se identificaron como Rogue y Frosch, respectivamente.

"¿ **Charm**? (Encanto)" Preguntó Rogue mientras alzaba la vista de su comida.

"Sí, era un anillo mágico que llevaba ese hombre. **Charm** es un tipo de magia que permite encantar a las personas del sexo opuesto. De no haber sido porque Rogue-sama y Frosch-sama aparecieron en ese momento, yo no habría podido librarme de su influencia."

"Ya veo." Dijo el joven, habiéndose dado por vencido respecto a que la joven lo llamara por tal honorífico. "Eso explica la reacción de todas esas chicas."

"Los **Charm** fueron prohibidos por el Consejo de Magia hace años por ser peligrosos en las manos equivocadas." Dijo Yukino sintiéndose ofendida. "El que alguien aún use esas cosas daña el buen nombre de los magos. Ah cierto," Agregó. "yo también soy una maga."

"¿De verdad?" El joven y su gato parecían genuinamente interesados.

"S-sí." Tartamudeó la chica algo avergonzada. "Aunque todavía no estoy en ningún gremio. Los gremios son lugares donde los magos se reúnen para intercambiar información y cumplir misiones." Continuó su explicación a sus dos interlocutores. "Justo ahora estoy tratando de ver si puedo unirme a un gremio en especial, pero como es bastante famoso no sé si pueda ser lo suficientemente buena." Agregó algo deprimida. "Pero ese gremio de verdad es tan genial, quisiera unirme más que nada."

"Bueno," Comentó Rogue con una pequeña sonrisa. "si te esforzás al máximo estoy seguro que no va a haber problema."

"¡Fro mo sou omou!"

La chica sonrió antes de continuar la conversación. "Entonces, ¿por qué es que ustedes dos estaban en la ciudad?"

"¡Buscando a Skiadrum!" Dijo Frosch.

"¿Skiadrum?"

"Mi padre adoptivo." Explicó Rogue. "Nos contaron que había un 'Shadow Molder' en la ciudad y como ese nombre se usa para describir a los dragones del elemento de sombra pensamos que podría ser él, pero el tipo este ni se le parecía."

Ahora Yukino estaba confundida. "¿Cómo es que una persona se parece a un dragón?"

Rogue la miró como si estuviera loca. "¿Persona? Skiadrum es un dragón de verdad."

Algo dentro de la mente de Yukino se rompió. "¿U-u-u-un… dragón… real? P-pero, Rogue-sama, ¿cómo es que podría haber un dragón en la ciudad sin causar pánico?"

Tomó un segundo que la mente del joven comprendiera el punto y la mitad de esto que se derrumbara de un cabezazo contra la mesa.

"Imbécil." Murmuró bajo su aliento.

"N-no se preocupe… e-es decir, usted quería ver a su padre adoptivo, en una situación así cualquiera se equivocaría."

"No, tranquila." Dijo el joven mirándola de nuevo. "El insulto no era para mí."

Con esa nota, la chica decidió que era hora de continuar su camino así que se levantó, dejó el dinero por la comida en la mesa y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando Rogue y Frosch se levantaron y se inclinaron noventa grados hacia ella.

"Gracias por la comida."

"Fro mo sou omou."

La pobre Yukino no sabía a dónde mirar. "P-p-por favor, Rogue-sama, Frosch-sama, no es necesario."

"Claro que sí." Repuso Rogue levantándose. "Después de todo, insististe en pagar la comida."

"C-como agradecimiento por liberarme del hechizo."

"Ya te dije que eso no fue nada. Si hasta fue un accidente."

En eso, Frosch tuvo una idea de cómo pagarle a la chica. El gato fue hasta la mochila de Rogue, rebuscó un poco y volvió hasta Yukino con el autógrafo del Shadow Molder.

"Toma." Dijo ofreciéndole el papel.

"G-gracias." Comentó la chica confundida.

Rogue solo pudo darse una palmada en la cara. "Frosch…"

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Yukino había encontrado un parque agradable donde leer una copia de la revista 'Sorcerer Semanal'.

"Fairy Tail volvió a las andadas." Comentó sonriendo. "Esta vez parece que destruyeron la base de la pandilla Devon, pero también el resto del vecindario circundante." Leyó mientras reía levemente. "Sí que son unos causa-problemas, pero no hay otro gremio al que quisiera unirme."

"¿Así que querés formar parte de Fairy Tail?" Se escuchó una voz desde los arbustos. Yukino se volteó a tiempo de ver salir al Shadow Molder con una mirada demasiado engreída, sobre todo para alguien que acaba de revelar que estaba acechando entre las plantas.

"¿Qué hace acá, Shadow Molder-san?" Preguntó la chica, su disgusto por el mago reduciendo el honorífico.

"Dijiste que eso querías, ¿no?" Dijo el mago mientras se le acercaba. "¿Te interesaría algo de ayuda?"

La chica solo se apartó un poco más mientras se ponía en guardia. "No se moleste. Ya sé que está usando un **Charm** el hechizo no funciona en los que lo saben."

"Ya veo." Comentó el Shadow Molder. "Igualmente, mi oferta sigue en pie, ¿vos querés ser parte de Fairy Tail? Yo te puedo ayudar."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la joven bajando su guardia.

"Claro. ¿No has escuchado del Shadow Molder de Fairy Tail?"

Entonces Yukino lo recordó. Había un mago de Fairy Tail bastante famoso al que llamaban 'el Shadow Molder'. "¿Significa que usted es _ese_ Shadow Molder?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió el mago. "Entonces, ¿puedo contar con tu presencia en la fiesta señorita…?"

"Yukino." Contestó la chica algo entusiasmada, el efecto del **Charm** volviendo a afectarla un poco.

"Bien, Yukino. Entonces hasta la noche." Dijo el hombre mientras se elevaba de nuevo en su disco de sombras.

Yukino despertó de nuevo del efecto del hechizo. " _Maldición, otra vez usó eso. Bueno, si me permite entrar a Fairy Tail, entonces puedo soportarlo._ "

* * *

Ya a la noche, Rogue y Frosch se encontraban vagando por las calles en busca de un lugar donde dormir. Recargándose un segundo contra el barandal de la calle por la que iba, el joven dirigió la vista al mar, su mirada cayendo sobre un barco que identificó como el del Shadow Molder… antes de verse forzado a bajar la mirada, su cara otra vez de un color muy poco sano. " _Definitivamente, no puedo soportar los transportes._ "

En ese momento, el joven y su gato escucharon a unas chicas cerca suyo hablando del barco también.

"Ese barco es del Shadow Molder-sama."

"Mou, quisiera estar allá."

"¿Quién?"

"¿No lo conocés?"

"Es un mago de Fairy Tail."

Eso llamó la atención de la pareja. Frosch se volteó hacia su dueño mientras este volvía a ver al barco.

" _Fairy Tail._ " Pensó el joven con rabia… antes de volver a sentir nauseas.

* * *

Yukino había cambiado su conjunto anterior por un vestido largo turquesa con volados oscuros en el escote y la falda. La joven igualmente se sentía algo desnuda ante la mirada del Shadow Molder.

"¿Se te antoja algo de beber?" Preguntó el hombre mientras hacía levitar gotas del vaso hacia la boca de la chica. "Disfruta de las perlas afrutadas, mientras su sabor inunda tu boca."

Yukino tenía que esforzarse para contener un escalofrío. " _Es por Fairy Tail._ " Se repetía mientras las gotas se acercaban… " _Por Fairy Tail._ " Antes de apartar la bebida de un manotazo mientras se levantaba. "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Creíste que no iba a notar el hechizo de sueño en la bebida?"

"Así que también lo notaste." Comentó el Shadow Molder mientras se levantaba. "Bueno, creo que esto va a haber que hacerlo a la antigua." Dijo mientras se corrían las cortinas que rodeaban la habitación y varios tipos de aspecto peligroso parecían cargando al resto de las chicas de la fiesta, todas ellas desmayadas. "Por favor, rendite y estate calmada hasta que lleguemos a Bosco."

"¿Bosco?" Preguntó Yukino. "¿Qué pasó con Fairy Tail?"

El Shadow Molder no se molestó en contestar mientras sus subordinados avanzaban hacia la chica. Yukino se apresuró a agarrar las llaves que todavía llevaba colgando cuando un tentáculo hecho de sombras se las sacó y las llevó a manos del Shadow Molder.

"¿Llaves estelares?" Preguntó el mago. "Si los espíritus ya están contratados, entonces no me sirven." Comentó lanzando el llavero al mar para horror de la joven.

¿Esto era un mago de Fairy Tail? ¿Realmente el gremio que tanto idolatraba podía ser tan ruin?

Antes de que la joven pudiera expresar apropiadamente su enojo, el techo del camarote estalló en pedazos, una figura atravesándolo y cayendo entre Yukino y los esclavistas. A través del polvo, la joven consiguió distinguir cabello negro y una capa igual de negra con los bordes dorados.

"¡Rogue-sama!" Gritó la chica aliviada.

El joven se paró ante el Shadow Molder y dijo con rabia. "¿Vos sos de Fairy Tail…?" Antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Rogue!" Se escuchó desde el agujero antes de que Frosch apareciera flotando hacia su dueño por medio de unas alas blancas que salían de su espalda. "¡Resiste!"

"¿Frosch-sama?" Preguntó Yukino extrañada. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡Yukino! ¡Esto es malo! ¡A Rogue no le gustan los transportes!" Gritó el gato-rana mientras se le acercaba.

"¿O sea que está mareado?" Preguntó el Shadow Molder mientras él y su grupo empezaban a reírse.

Rogue consiguió incorporarse apenas y, sin desviar su mirada del Shadow Molder, se dirigió a su gato. "Frosch… necesito que saques a Yukino de este lugar."

Frosch no sabía qué hacer. "Pero…"

"¡Frosch!"

El gritó sorprendió al gato, pero logró su cometido. "Está bien…" Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la espalda de la joven y se prendía de ella. "Cuidate." Agregó antes de salir volando.

El joven sonrió ante la petición. "Siempre…" Susurró. Por desgracia, esto no cambiaba el hecho de que él solo era uno contra muchos y apenas podía estar en pie del mareo.

* * *

Yukino volteó como pudo para ver por el agujero del techo, a tiempo de ver como los esclavistas tumbaban a Rogue y empezaban a golpearlo y patearlo.

"¡Frosch-sama!" Gritó la chica volteando a ver al gato volador. "¡Hay que volver a ayudarlo!"

"¡No!" Repuso Frosch aunque se podía ver que estaba llorando. "Rogue le pidió a Fro que salvara a Yukino. Así que Fro va a salvar a Yukino a como dé lugar."

Yukino bajó la vista ante esto y alcanzó a ver un destello entre las olas.

"Frosch-sama, por favor vuele un poco más bajo. Creo que sé cómo podemos ayudar a Rogue-sama."

Frosch se debatió entre si hacerle caso o no unos segundos antes de decidir que, si podía ayudar a Rogue, entonces iba a hacerlo.

El gato cambió su trayectoria, volviendo por donde vino y volando casi al ras del agua. Desde esta perspectiva, Yukino consiguió ver que su llavero había quedado colgando de una roca que asomaba del mar y lo atrapó a la pasada, apresurándose a desenganchar una llave plateada con el pomo en forma de cabeza de oso con un corazón blanco invertido dentro y un diamante gris con una esfera amarilla en la punta, la punta de la llave tenía forma de copo de nieve con algunas esferas amarillas adornándola.

Mientras volvían a volar más alto, la joven extendió la llave hacia adelante y dijo: "¡ **Que se abra la puerta del osezno: Polaris**!"

Al momento de decir estas palabras, se escuchó un sonido como de timbre y un resplandor dorado inundó la zona. De este resplandor surgió una criatura con la apariencia de un oso mecánico rosado de varios metros de altura con un pañuelo amarillo atado al cuello. El oso volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia Yukino con sus ojos azules.

"Polaris, por favor, lleva ese barco de vuelta al puerto." Pidió Yukino a la criatura.

Polaris simplemente volteó hacia la embarcación y comenzó a avanzar. En unos segundos, la criatura llegó hasta el barco y usando sus patas delanteras lo levantó del agua, para, acto seguido, encarar al puerto.

"Muy bien Polaris." Felicitó Yukino. "Ahora llévalo de vuelta a…" Su próxima instrucción murió en su garganta al ver como el oso alzaba el barco sobre su cabeza. "E-espera, ¡Polaris alto!"

Tristemente, la chica no pudo hablar a tiempo y el robot lanzó el barco a la orilla, rompiendo una parte del puerto.

Yukino se apresuró a devolver al oso al lugar de donde vino (agradeciéndole, a pesar de todo) antes de que ella y Frosch volaran hasta el sitio del choque buscando a su amigo.

* * *

Los esclavistas se incorporaron como pudieron después de la caída y estaban tratando de descifrar qué fue lo que pasó cuando escucharon una voz.

"Decís que sos de Fairy Tail…" Comentó Rogue mientras se incorporaba sobre el barco, el mareo desaparecido una vez que el vehículo se detuvo. "Dejame ver bien tu cara." Le dijo al Shadow Molder.

El mago solo sonrió y mandó a dos de sus lacayos a atacarlo.

"¡Rogue-sama!" Gritó Yukino asustada mientras sentía que Frosch paraba en el aire. "Frosch-sama, ¿qué hace? Hay que…"

"Tranquila." Dijo Frosch mientras volvía a sonreír. "Ahora que estamos en tierra, Rogue les puede mostrar que es un mago muy fuerte."

"¡¿Eh?!" ¿Rogue era un mago? ¿Desde cuándo?

El joven apartó a sus dos atacantes de un golpe, causando que su capa ondeara y dejara a la vista un símbolo negro en su hombro izquierdo. "Mi nombre es Rogue Cheney de Fairy Tail y nunca he visto tu cara en el gremio."

"Ese símbolo…" Dijo el Shadow Molder viendo la marca.

"¿Rogue-sama es miembro de Fairy Tail?" Preguntó Yukino.

"Esto es malo, Bora-san." Comentó uno de los esclavistas. "La marca es de verdad."

"¡Idiota! ¡No me llames por mi verdadero nombre!" Gritó el hombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Bora…" Dijo Yukino asociando el nombre con Bosco. "'Malevolge' Bora, un mago expulsado del gremio Titan Nose hace años."

"No me importan tus razones." Dijo Rogue mientras avanzaba hacia Bora. "Buenas o malas, ¡no voy a perdonar a quien use a la ligera el nombre de Fairy Tail!"

"¡No tengo tiempo para esto!" Gritó el esclavista mientras preparaba su ataque. "¡ **Malevolge Prison**! (Prisión Malevolge)" Una esfera de oscuridad salió volando de sus brazos y chocó contra el joven, solidificándose en un domo de sombras. "Suerte saliendo de ahí, mierdita, esa prisión de sombras mágicas es indestructible."

"¡Rogue-sama!" Gritó Yukino tratando de soltarse de Frosch y tratar de ayudar, pero el gato no se mostraba ni un poco preocupado.

Los esclavistas habían volteado y estaban tratando de irse cuando los interrumpió de nuevo la voz de Rogue.

"Qué asco…" Todos en el puerto voltearon hacia el domo de sombras solo para ver como Rogue salía de entre ellas. No, el joven mago salió _a través_ de las sombras, habiéndose comido una parte del domo. "Estas sombras son de muy mala calidad," Comentó mientras todos menos Frosch se espantaban ante la demostración. "pero dejar sobras no es educado así que…" El joven levantó el resto del domo y procedió a comérselo también antes de voltearse hacia Bora y los esclavistas. "Gracias por la comida."

"¿Querés ver sombras de verdad?" Dijo Rogue cruzando los brazos frente a su cara, un círculo mágico negro con la cara de un dragón apareciendo frente a él. "¡ **Eiryû no Hôkô**! (Rugido del Dragón de Sombras)" Un torrente de sombras sólidas surgió de la boca del mago arrasando con los lacayos de Bora y una parte más del puerto.

"¡Q-q-q-qué fue eso!" Gritó Bora escandalizado.

"B-Bora-san." Dijo uno de sus subordinados. "Ya sé quién es… El pelo negro y ojos rojos, la capa negra con bordes dorados y esa habilidad. Definitivamente… él es el verdadero…"

"Shadow Molder." Susurró Yukino asombrada.

"Ahora vean… ¡Un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail!" Gritó Rogue lanzándose contra los esclavistas.

Bora se apresuró a levantar vuelo en su disco de sombras mientras lanzaba otro ataque. "¡ **Dark Rain**! (Lluvia Oscura)" Una oleada de esferas de sombra se lanzó contra Rogue, pero este se cubrió de sombras y desapareció a través del suelo.

"¡¿Adónde se fue?!" Chillo el esclavista antes de sentir un golpe en el lado derecho de su cara. El verdadero Shadow Molder había salido del disco y había lanzado un golpe envuelto en oscuridad antes de volver a desaparecer y emerger del costado de un edificio para continuar el combo.

"Se come las sombras, se tele-transporta, golpea con sombras…" Dijo Yukino. "¿Qué clase de magia es esa?"

Frosch podía no ser muy inteligente, pero se había aprendido de corazón lo que Rogue le había dicho sobre su magia. "Los pulmones del dragón oscuro para respirar sombras, las escamas del dragón oscuro para moverse por las sombras, las garras del dragón oscuro para golpear con las sombras mismas. La magia de Rogue es una magia que no está escrita en ningún lugar. La magia arcana de los dragones para matar dragones: Dragon Slayer."

Bora se estaba desesperando. Todo lo que le lanzaba, el mocoso lo recibía, lo absorbía, lo esquivaba y el daño se lo estaba llevando él.

"¡Maldito! ¡ **Malevolge Hell**! (Infierno Malevolge)" El esclavista lanzó un torrente de sombras que obliteró una parte más de la ciudad, pero Rogue salió ileso. "¡MALDITO!" Volvió a gritar mientras lanzaba una esfera de sombras concentradas.

Rogue atrapó la esfera con sus manos y se la comió también.

"Mi turno." Dijo mientras sonreía, sus ojos rojos brillando. "¡ **Eiryû no Saiga**! (Colmillo del Dragón de Sombras)" Gritó mientras saltaba hacia Bora, su mano envuelta en sombras para dar un golpe que mandó al impostor volando contra un muro. La estructura colapsó después del choque dando la batalla por finalizada.

"Increíble." Dijo Yukino asombrada mientras Frosch la bajaba a tierra.

"Fro mo sou omou."

"Pero… ¿era necesario todo el daño?" Preguntó la chica mientras observaba los restos del puerto.

"Se me volvió a pasar la rosca." Comentó Rogue mientras aparecía de la sombra de Yukino.

"Fro mo sou omou."

Rogue miró a Yukino un poco avergonzado. "Los dragones no saben pelear con sutileza. Todavía estoy aprendiendo a moderarme."

La chica solo se rio un poco. "Está bien, es… efectivo."

Antes de que pudieran continuar la conversación, se escuchó un estruendo al aparecer decenas de personas vestidas como caballeros medievales.

"¿El ejército real?" Preguntó Yukino, identificando a los guardianes de todas las ciudades importantes.

"Esa es nuestra señal." Comentó Rogue mientras agarraba a la chica de la muñeca y empezaba a tirar de ella, Frosch sacando de nuevo sus alas y volando junto a ellos.

"E-espere, ¿a dónde vamos?" Preguntó la joven mientras agarraba el ritmo de la corrida.

"Al gremio." Contestó Rogue mientras él y Frosch se volteaban a verla sonriendo. "Dijiste que querías ser parte de Fairy Tail, ¿no?"

Yukino no sabía qué decir. En menos de un día había conocido a dos buenos amigos y ahora estaba en camino al gremio de sus sueños.

"¡Sí!" Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras seguía al Dragon Slayer y su gato volador fuera de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahí va el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Rogue: Genérico. Básicamente un plagio del original y las dos historias pero con Yukino, Frosch y yo.**

 **Bueno, es que recién arranca. Honestamente no se si haré algún cambio muy polenta hasta lo de Lullaby o incluso hasta Galuna. Lo primero es mostrar qué personajes pongo dónde.**

 **Yukino: Pero no van a ser todos los mismos salvo nosotros tres, ¿verdad?**

 **Obvio que no. Voy a reemplazar, o más bien cambiar de lugar, a casi todo el mundo. Espero que la gente disfrute. Bueno ya nos lo dirán, por ahora.**

 **Rogue: Por favor dejen un favorito o follow si les gustó.**

 **Yukino: Los reviews se agradecen.**

 **Las críticas constructivas las pago en Etherion**

 **Frosch: Fro mo sou omou.**


	2. Dragón, mono, ¿cisne?

**Bueno, capítulo dos. Me siento emocionado.**

 **Rogue: ¿Por qué? En sí no es un capítulo tan interesante.**

 **No es tanto por eso sino porque conseguí actualizar de nuevo esta historia tan rápido. Con la otra historia que tengo estoy muy George R.R. Martin para las actualizaciones.**

 **Rogue: Y también es un plagio flagrante, ¿no?**

 **Rogue me empiezo a arrepentir de tenerte en el disclaimer si te ponés así. En serio, sos mi personaje favorito e insistís en antagonizarme. Como sea, ¿podrías hacer el disclaimer e ir a tu posición para empezar?**

 **Rogue: Ok, FShield96 no es dueño de Fairy Tail, la historia y personajes son de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Genial. Gracias Rogue. ¡A rodar!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ****Mono, dragón, ¿cisne?**

Uno de los puntos geográficos más famosos del continente de Ishgar era la ciudad de Era, lugar de reunión del Consejo Mágico, hombres y mujeres encargados de supervisar los gremios mágicos.

El tópico de ese día era lo que podría considerarse un 'caso recurrente'.

"¡Los idiotas de Fairy Tail volvieron a causar destrozos!"

"¡La mitad de un puerto en pedazos!"

"¿Qué sigue? ¿Una ciudad?"

"¡No tentés al destino!"

"Honestamente…" Comentó un joven de pelo negro. "No sé cuál es el problema. En lo personal, los encuentro… refrescantes."

"Serán descuidados con su magia, pero no son peligrosos para el público." Coincidió un viejo con sombrero extraño.

"Dejémoslos ser, por ahora." Propuso el joven. "Después de todo, son personas así las que hacen al mundo interesante."

* * *

Mientras el Consejo deliberaba, en la ciudad de Magnolia tres magos se encontraban a las puertas de un gran edificio con un símbolo en forma de hada.

"Bienvenida a Fairy Tail." Dijo Rogue sonriendo a Yukino. El joven había cambiado la capa que usaba el día anterior por una prácticamente igual con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en blanco sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Este es… el mejor gremio de Fiore, Fairy Tail." Comentó la maga asombrada. "¿Realmente tendré lo que hace falta para ser parte?"

"No te preocupes." Repuso el Dragon Slayer. "En el gremio somos como una familia. Lo único que es necesario para que te vaya bien es saber esquivar."

"Muy bien…" Debido al nerviosismo, tomó un par de segundos que la chica registrara la frase. "¿Eh? ¿Esquivar…?"

La respuesta de su pregunta llegó en la forma de una mesa atravesando las puertas del gremio y forzando al grupo a moverse.

"Tristemente, sí." Dijo Rogue con expresión cansina.

Con eso, los tres entraron al edificio, observando lo que parecía ser una pelea de bar a una nueva escala. Por el aire volaban vasos, botellas, sillas, mesas y hasta personas; el suelo estaba cubierto de los restos de esos mismos objetos, más un número de personas inconscientes, ya fuera por la pelea o el alcohol.

Al ver a los que acababan de entrar, un joven rubio de diecinueve años se adelantó hacia la entrada. Tenía un chaleco azul con las mangas doradas y pelo gris en el interior sobre una musculosa color crema que dejaba a la vista sus abdominales, tenía pantalones blancos holgados con suspensores que desaparecían bajo el chaleco, pero estaban casi cubiertos por unas botas azul oscuro tipo galocha con suela y borde superior en dorado que llegaban hasta sus muslos e incluso se conectaban a su cinturón por el frente; llevaba un aro con una gema blanca en su oreja izquierda. La marca del gremio en blanco en su hombro izquierdo.

"Hey, Rogue." Saludó. "¿Te fue bien en Harge-Agh!" La pregunta fue interrumpida por el mismo Rogue, al tumbar al joven de un golpe.

"¡¿Por qué fue eso maldito?!" Gritó mientras se incorporaba.

 **Este hombre es Sting Eucliffe. El, algo cabeza dura, mejor amigo de Rogue.**

"Eso fue por darme información falsa sobre Skiadrum." Dijo Rogue sin perder la calma.

"¿Y cómo mierda iba a saber que la información era falsa?" Repuso Sting enfadado.

"¿Cómo es que podría haber un dragón en una ciudad sin causar pánico?"

El rubio lo pensó un poco hasta que… "Ah, ¿sabes que es cierto?"

El Dragon Slayer lo mandó al techo con un puño gigante hecho de sombras.

"Perdón por eso." Le comentó a Yukino. "No tiendo a ser de los que peleen dentro del gremio."

"Así es." Se escuchó una nueva voz junto a los tres. "Rogue tiende a ser bastante tranquilo para los estándares del gremio." La que había hablado era una mujer de unos veintiún años con pelo corto color violeta oscuro, ojos verde claro, usando una blusa color lima con bordes verdes, una pollera larga blanca y botas verdes. Una marca del gremio color violeta oscuro en su omóplato izquierdo.

 **Esta es Kinana Cubliss. Actualmente es la barista del gremio y su 'súper modelo' para la Sorcerer Semanal.**

"Buenos días, Kinana." Saludó Rogue.

Yukino, por otra parte, estaba teniendo un ataque de fanatismo. "¡No puede ser! ¡Kinana Cubliss-sama! Soy su mayor admiradora. Tengo todos los reportajes y fotos que le han hecho." Entonces, la chica se dio cuenta de cómo podía sonar. "¡Ah, p-pero no como si fuera una acosadora o algo así! ¡Tengo todos los reportajes y fotos que hay del gremio! ¡No, esperen, eso suena peor!"

Kinana solo se rio un poco de la situación. "Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada. ¿Y vos sos?"

"Ah, cierto, mi nombre es Yukino y… bueno… esto…"

"Yukino viene a unirse al gremio." Explicó Rogue.

"Entiendo," Contestó Kinana dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la joven. "bienvenida entonces."

"¡ROGUE!" La momentánea calma del grupo fue interrumpida por Sting, quien logró zafarse de las vigas del techo y sorprendió al Dragon Slayer con un tackle que los envió a los dos al medio de la turba que eran los otros miembros del gremio.

Desde la barra, se escuchó un suspiro que atrajo la atención de las dos chicas y el gato.

"Así que Rogue también se unió a esta pelea." Comentó divertida una chica de dieciocho años con cabello rosado ondulado, atado en una cola de caballo que llegaba a su cintura, ojos verdes, usando un corto vestido rojo escotado, botas marrones y medias negras hasta el muslo. La marca del gremio en su pecho derecho color rosado. "Va a ser divertido verlo mostrar emociones para variar."

 **Esta es Meredy Blacke, una joven bastante ingeniosa y juguetona.**

"¡Muy bien, gente!" Se escuchó desde una de las mesas. Un hombre de unos veinte años, con pantalones largos blancos a rayas, una tela con aspecto de tigre sostenida por un cinturón marrón, zapatos negros y el torso desnudo mostrando una gran cantidad de músculos, tatuajes tribales parecidos a alas en sus bíceps, muñequeras de cuero marrones con borlas blancas, un collar metálico dorado alrededor de su cuello con uno más suelto con cuentas rojas tipo colmillos, pelo largo y puntiagudo color verde claro sostenido con una bandana negra y pintura de guerra en la cara. "¡Hora de calmarse con algo de buena música!"

 **Este es Orga Nanagear. Un apasionado de la música con un pequeño problema.**

"Sería mejor que te taparas los oídos." Le sugirió Kinana a Yukino. La chica vio que prácticamente todos en el gremio lo habían hecho y se apresuró a obedecer. Justo después de que lo hiciera, Orga empezó a cantar con una voz estridente y desafinada.

A muchos les gustaba decir que el día en que el hombre había encontrado su 'sonido' este había resultado ser el de un gato atropellado por una cortadora de césped.

"¡SILENCIO!" Gritaron todos en el gremio bombardeando a Orga con lo que tuvieran a mano, la turba acordó tácitamente un alto al fuego, hasta que consiguieran callar al 'cantante'.

"Bueno," Comentó Sting una vez confirmaron que la 'superestrella' estaba en el suelo. "¡ahora te la voy a cobrar por esos golpes, Rogue!" Gritó mientras cargaba sus puños con luz blanca.

"Yo solo quiero algo de silencio." Repuso el Dragon Slayer empezando a reunir sombras a su alrededor.

"Ara, ara." Comentó Meredy divertida. "Parece que depende de mí calmar las emociones de todos." Dijo sonriendo mientras invocaba varias espadas de energía a su alrededor.

"Si no van a apreciar mi música," Gruñó Orga mientras se levantaba, arcos de electricidad saliendo de sus brazos. "entonces los voy a callar yo."

" _¿Van a pelear con magia?_ " Pensó Yukino preocupada. Ya antes la pelea se veía demasiado destructiva.

Fue entonces que cayó una sombra encima de la turba, todos los implicados deteniéndose ante la criatura gigantesca que acababa de aparecer. Todos salvo Orga que estaba de espaldas al monstruo.

"¿Se rinden?" Preguntó el hombre aun sin notar a la bestia. "Supongo que eso significa que voy a poder cantar cuanto-" Entonces un pie gigantesco aplastó al cantante.

Kinana se adelantó sonriendo. "Buenos días, Maestro."

"¿E-ese es el maestro?" Preguntó Yukino espantada.

La criatura volteó hacia las dos, los ojos posándose sobre la chica de pelo plateado.

"Kinana, ¿quién es ella?"

La barista la presentó sin dejar de sonreír. "Esta es Yukino, acaba de unirse al gremio."

"Ya veo." Comentó el Maestro antes de reducir su tamaño hasta revelarse como un viejito no más alto que un infante, vestido con una remera blanca con el símbolo del gremio que le quedaba algo grande, zapatos marrones con punta, shorts naranjas a juego con una campera que cubría la remera y un sombrero de bufón a rayas horizontales naranjas y celestes. "Un placer. Yo soy el maestro del gremio, Makarov."

"U-un placer." Tartamudeó la joven. ¿Este era el monstruo que acababa de parar la pelea solo con su presencia?

El maestro dio un salto alto hacia atrás y aterrizo en el barandal del segundo piso.

"¡Mocosos, otra vez se volvieron a pasar!" Comentó mientras empuñaba los papeles en su mano, todos ellos quejas del Consejo. "¡Orga, tengo múltiples quejas de tus cantos durante las misiones, varias veces se te ha pedido que lo hagas solo en espacios apartados o cuando solo haya enemigos cerca! ¡Meredy, tenés que dejar de incomodar a los clientes! ¡Rogue, aprende a controlar tu magia, más de la mitad de las quejas son por que se te pasa la mano! Sin embargo…" Continuó el maestro mientras hacía que las hojas en su mano se incendiaran. "¡Qué importa el Consejo! La magia no es ningún milagro, es el resultado de la unión entre nuestro espíritu y la naturaleza. La única manera de lograr esto es concentrándose en sus sueños, no teniéndole miedo a los idiotas del Consejo. Pelear sin concentrarnos en quien nos vigila es la única manera de alcanzar la grandeza. ¡Así que hagan lo que quieran, ese el estilo de los magos de Fairy Tail!" Completó mientras hacía una señal hacia el cielo, el resto del gremio imitándolo.

Un rato después, Yukino finalmente recibió la marca del gremio (color azul en la cadera izquierda) y fue a mostrársela a Rogue.

"Mire, Rogue-sama, finalmente tengo la marca del gremio."

"Felicitaciones, Yukino." Dijo el joven sonriendo. "Ahora lo único que falta es que hagas una misión." Agregó mientras la guiaba a un tablón con varios anuncios, el cual estaba siendo inspeccionado por un hombre de piel morena. "Los anuncios son distintas misiones que cualquiera puede elegir. En general, el precio de las mismas depende de su grado de dificultad." Explicó mientras Frosch agarraba uno de los anuncios y se los mostraba.

"¡Esta misión tiene una gran recompensa!"

Rogue revisó el papel. "160.000 Jewels, nada mal, pero es por derrotar a una banda de ladrones." Comentó mientras le acercaba el anuncio al gato volador. "Creo que sería mejor empezar con una misión más sencilla como recuperar un objeto o algo así."

"¿Todavía no volvió mi mami?" Se escuchó una voz, llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca de la barra. Una niñita llorosa con cabello rosado estaba hablando con el maestro.

"Chelia, tu madre es una maga." Comentó el maestro mientras bebía un poco más de cerveza. "Confía en que va a volver y andate a casa, como niña buena."

"Pero dijo que se iba a tardar tres días." Dijo la niña mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. "¡Y eso fue hace una semana!"

"¡Enno es una maga de Fairy Tail! Deja de preocuparte tanto y anda a tomar leche o algo."

Las palabras del maestro solo causaron que Chelia llorara aún más y se fuera corriendo.

"Pobrecita…" Murmuró Yukino. En ese momento, la chica oyó una conmoción detrás suyo y al voltear se encontró con un Rogue enojado, las sombras solidificadas de nuevo y flotando a su alrededor como humo negro.

El Shadow Molder despedazó el anuncio de su mano con sus sombras y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, Frosch volando a su lado y las sombras haciendo ondear su capa.

"Va a buscar a Enno, ¿no?" Preguntó el hombre al lado del tablón de anuncios.

"Rogue es un mago responsable, Nab." Repuso el maestro. "Sus elecciones son suyas."

"Rogue-sama está preocupado por Enno-sama, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Yukino mientras se sentaba a la barra.

"La verdad es que todos estamos preocupados." Contesto Kinana. "Sin importar lo que diga, el Maestro considera que todos en el gremio somos como sus hijos. Lo que pasa con Rogue es un poco más complejo, él no quiere que a Chelia la pase lo que a él."

"¿Lo que a él?" Preguntó Yukino.

* * *

Un rato después, Rogue se hallaba recostado en uno de los asientos de una carreta, mareado casi hasta la inconciencia. El Dragon Slayer volteó la cabeza sobre el asiento, posando sus ojos sobre Yukino, quien sostenía a Frosch entre sus brazos.

"E-entonces…" Consiguió articular a través de las náuseas. "¿Por qué… es que… nos e-estas… acompañando?"

La chica alzó la vista sorprendida. "Ah, b-bueno… es que… pensé que los podría ayudar… y-ya sabe p-por su debilidad con los transportes y… eso…" Su voz se iba volviendo cada vez más tenue.

Rogue no estaba seguro de que fuera verdad, pero no le pareció que Yukino tuviera malas intenciones, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y le agradeció mientras trataba de concentrarse en algo que no fueran sus náuseas.

La maga, por su lado, se quedó viendo al joven recostado frente a ella. Las palabras de Kinana resonando en su mente.

* * *

 _"_ _¿Sabes cómo es que Rogue consiguió su magia?"_

 _"_ _Sí, Rogue-sama me dijo que le enseñó el dragón Skiadrum-sama."_

 _"_ _Así es, pero Skiadrum no solo fue su maestro, él fue su padre adoptivo. Le enseñó a leer y escribir, le enseñó sobre cultura, combates, modales incluso._

 _Y luego, hará cosa de siete años Skiadrum desapareció sin dejar rastro." Continuó la barista, Yukino tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro._

 _"_ _Rogue-sama debió sentirse muy triste después de eso."_

 _"_ _Sí, esa tristeza lo sigue incluso hoy en día." Contestó Kinana. "Yukino, ¿podrías ir con él?" Preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica. "Rogue no tiende a dejar que las personas se le acerquen y si no consigue rescatar a Enno entonces…"_

* * *

Después de esa conversación, Yukino había salido corriendo del gremio, alcanzando a Rogue y Frosch cuando estos se subían a la carreta.

Las cavilaciones de la joven fueron interrumpidas cuando la carreta se detuvo, el conductor anunciando que no podía avanzar más.

Al descender, los tres magos se hallaron en medio de una montaña nevada, vientos huracanados cargados de nieve a su alrededor.

Yukino inmediatamente se envolvió con sus brazos, lamentando no haber pensado en llevar algún abrigo. Frosch también temblaba mientras se esforzaba por seguir a flote en la ventisca.

"Bienvenida a Monte Hakobe." Dijo Rogue observando a la temblorosa maga. "¿Frío?"

Yukino consiguió asentir a través de los temblores antes de sentir algo posarse sobre sus hombros. El frío se redujo un poco pero el color en su cara se mantuvo al registrar que el Dragon Slayer acababa de envolverla en su larga capa negra.

"R-R-Rogue-sama, ¿q-qué…?"

"El frío nunca me molestó, ni siquiera el frío extremo." Explicó el joven.

"P-pero… yo…" La chica no sabía que decir, pero tuvo que desistir de cualquier argumento cuando Frosch voló hacia ella y se acurrucó contra su pecho para mantener el calor.

Con esto, el grupo empezó a avanzar por la montaña buscando a su compañera de gremio.

"¡Enno!" Llamaba Rogue. "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"Por cierto, Rogue-sama," Comentó Yukino, la capa y el gato contribuyendo a que la maga ya no tuviera que temblar. "¿cuál era la misión que Enno-sama aceptó?"

"Ah, cierto." Dijo el joven dándose cuenta de que la chica no había estado cuando Enno salió de misión. "Enno aceptó una misión para derrotar a un Vulcan, es una raza de monstruo que existe en esta montaña."

Entonces, el Dragon Slayer volteó la cabeza hacia arriba y saltó sobre Yukino y Frosch, moviéndolos del camino de una bola de nieve antes de que los aplastara. Unos metros por encima de ellos se encontraba el lanzador, una bestia tipo gorila con el pelo blanco.

"¿El Vulcan?" Preguntó Yukino aferrando a Frosch con más fuerza.

"El Vulcan." Confirmó Rogue mientras se ponía en guardia. "¡Hey!" Llamó dirigiéndose a la bestia. "¡Sé que podés entender los que digo! ¡¿Dónde está Enno?!"

"¿Enno?" Preguntó el monstruo confundido.

"Así es, Enno es una mujer que vino a esta montaña hace algunos días."

"¿Mujer?" Esa palabra llamó la atención del Vulcan, quien dirigió su mirada hacia Yukino. "Yo gustar mujer." Dijo con malicia mientras se agazapaba.

Comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar, Rogue volteó hacia su acompañante y trató de alcanzarla. El Vulcan consiguió moverse más rápido a través de la ventisca.

"¡Yo no gustar hombre!" Gritó el monstruo mientras golpeaba a Rogue y lo enviaba cayendo por el precipicio.

"¡Rogue-sama/Rogue!" Gritaron Yukino y Frosch, el gato soltándose y siguiendo al mago con sus alas.

El Vulcan ignoró al animal disfrazado y se concentró en su presa, agarrando a la joven con una mano y llevándosela a su cueva.

Yukino se debatió como pudo contra la mano del monstruo y finalmente consiguió romper su agarre, deslizándose por el suelo helado de la caverna para poner distancia entre ellos.

"Yo gustar mujer." Repitió el Vulcan. "Yo hacer mujer mi esposa."

"Claro que no." Gruñó Yukino mientras sacaba otra llave plateada del anillo en su cintura. Esta llave tenía el pomo con la forma de la cola de un ave con un símbolo que recordaba a un cisne y la punta en forma de cisne con las alas extendidas y gemas azules. "¡ **Qué se abra la puerta del cisne: Deneb**!" Dijo la chica mientras parecía un resplandor dorado y sonaba el ding-dong, apareciendo esta vez un joven pálido y ojeroso, con cabello que cubría uno de sus ojos, pantalones violeta oscuro y una campera violeta con el logo de un cisne blanco en la espalda y alas negras saliendo de las mangas.

"Ya sé lo que estás pensando…" Comentó Deneb mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos. "Estás pensando por qué mis alas no son blancas."

La joven suspiró. "Deneb, ya lo hemos conversado, no me importa el color de tus alas."

"Sólo porque lo digas no significa que te vaya a creer." Contestó el depresivo hombre-pájaro.

"Cómo sea, ¿podrías, por favor, ayudarme con el Vulcan?" Pidió la maga.

"Porque me lo pidas no significa que vaya a hacerlo."

El Vulcan eligió ese momento para decidir que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin su futura esposa en su mano así que saltó hacia el dúo frente a él, puños en alto.

"Bien entonces," Dijo Yukino al ver al Vulcan acercándose. "Deneb, no quiero que ataques al Vulcan."

"¡No significa que no vaya a hacerlo!" Respondió el emo mientras se lanzaba al encuentro del monstruo. Las dos criaturas comenzaron a chocar, Deneb se aprovechaba de su velocidad para evadir los golpes del Vulcan y darle aletazos cargados de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Por desgracia, la electricidad solo parecía servir para enfurecer al Vulcan.

" _Esto es malo._ " Pensaba Yukino. " _Deneb es un peleador mágico, no físico, pero como mi propia magia no es suficientemente fuerte, entonces sus relámpagos no consiguen dañar al Vulcan. ¿Realmente esto es todo lo que puedo hacer después de volverme parte de Fairy Tail?_ "

En ese momento, el Vulcan consiguió asestar un golpe que lanzó a Deneb contra la pared. La bestia comenzó a avanzar hacia Yukino, solo para ver como Deneb se levantaba y colocaba frente a la joven.

El monstruo rugió y comenzó a correr, esperando arrollar al hombre-pájaro y acabar el combate.

"¡Deneb!" Gritó Yukino. "¡Volvé al mundo estelar! ¡No trates de parar algo así!" Solo después de decirlo, la chica notó su error.

Deneb sonrió desde atrás de sus brazos. "Solo porque lo digas… no significa que te vaya a hacer caso."

"¡Deneb!"

El Vulcan llegó a la altura de los dos, alzó las manos para aplastar a su oponente… y fue lanzado contra la pared por un golpe envuelto en sombras.

"¡Deja en paz a Yukino, bestia!" Gritó Rogue mientras Frosch lo soltaba en el suelo.

"¡Rogue-sama!" Gritó la chica aliviada.

"Yukino." Saludó Rogue antes de notar a Deneb. "Eh… ¿Amigo tuyo?"

"Ah, sí, este es Deneb." Lo presentó la chica.

"Te molestan mis alas, ¿cierto?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Eh…"

"E-en fin, Rogue-sama, ¿cómo es que consiguió llegar hasta acá?" Preguntó Yukino tratando de cortar el tema.

"Ah, sí, Frosch consiguió atraparme y me trajo hasta acá." Explicó el joven.

"¿Eh? Pero, ¿cómo hizo para no marearse como en los transportes?" Preguntó la chica inocentemente.

"¡No, no, no!" Trató de decir Rogue, pero ya era tarde.

Habiendo escuchado la pregunta, Frosch empezó a lagrimear. "¿Fro es…? ¿Fro es un transporte?"

La chica comprendió que, indirectamente, acababa de insultar al gatito, así que se apresuró a agacharse junto al animalito. "¡Frosch-sama, discúlpeme por favor! ¡No quería decir eso!" Dijo mientras agarraba al pequeño y la acunaba contra su pecho.

"Cierto, Frosch." Comentó Rogue mientras se acercaba a la chica y empezaba a acariciar a su gato. "Vos sos un valioso nakama de nuestro gremio, una parte de la familia como todos los demás."

Mientras el joven consolaba al gato, ninguno notó que el Vulcan había vuelto a levantarse.

"Igual que el Maestro, Kinana…"

El Vulcan ubicó a sus presas y gruñó.

"Meredy, incluso causa-problemas como Sting y Orga…"

El monstruo empezó a avanzar cada vez más rápido hacia los tres.

"Y ahora Yukino también." Completó Rogue. "Y es por eso que…" Y entonces el joven afirmó la mano con que acariciaba a Frosch y usó la otra para agarrar a Yukino por el hombro, antes de tele-transportarlos junto consigo a través de las sombras.

El Vulcan se estrelló contra la pared de la cueva mientras los tres magos emergían de la sombra de Deneb y Rogue completaba su frase. "¡No voy a irme de este lugar hasta recuperar a Enno!" Gritó el Dragon Slayer mientras saltaba hacia el animal y lanzaba su ataque. "¡ **Eiryû no Renjakusen**! (Alas Enceradas del Dragón de Sombras)" El Shadow Molder se hundió en las sombras y desapareció, para reaparecer por la sombra del Vulcan creando alas de oscuridad pura con las que lanzó al monstruo contra la pared, noqueándolo.

El grupo se aproximó a la bestia, mientras pensaban cómo iban a hacer para encontrar a Enno ahora, cuando esta comenzó a brillar, cambiando de forma hasta volverse una mujer con cabello corto violeta, usando un bikini rojo con una falda naranja que le daban la apariencia de una bailarina de hula, hecho acentuado por la corona de flores que llevaba en la cabeza.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Yukino.

"¡Es Enno!" Dijo Rogue mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la sentaba contra la pared de la cueva. "¡Enno! ¡Vamos despertate, por favor! ¡Enno!"

La mujer abrió los ojos ante los llamados del Dragon Slayer y sonrió de lado al reconocerlo. "Rogue-kun, perdón que los preocupara. Conseguí derrotar a diecinueve de esos monstruos antes de que el último me atrapara y empezara a balbucear sobre volverme su esposa. Traté de usar **Take-Over** sobre él para recuperar poder, pero, en cambio, fue a mí a la que absorbieron."

"Así que eso fue." Suspiró Rogue. **Take-Over** , magia de posesión, los Vulcans eran de las criaturas que podían aprenderla. "Bueno, creo que ser posesionada pudo ser preferible a ser su esposa." Comentó el joven con una sonrisa.

Enno rio un poco. "Es cierto, ese es un padre que Chelia no habría podido amar." La maga suspiró luego de pensar en su hija. "¿Cómo voy a ver a Chelia a la cara ahora? Soy una excusa bastante patética de maga."

"No digas tonterías." Repuso Rogue. "El mago promedio apenas podría con tres a cinco Vulcans, ni hablar de diecinueve. Ahora, vamos a llevarte a la carreta para que vuelvas con tu hija." Dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano.

La mujer aceptó la ayuda y luego todos empezaron el regreso, Enno apoyándose en los hombros de Rogue y Yukino.

"Por cierto…" Comentó la mujer mientras miraba a Yukino. "A vos no te conozco."

"Ah, cierto, perdón." Dijo la chica. "Soy Yukino, soy nueva en el gremio."

"¿Y ya estás haciendo locuras de estas?" Preguntó Enno sonriente. "Ya me caíste bien, mi nombre es Enno Blendy."

"Es un placer."

* * *

De vuelta en Magnolia, Chelia estaba llorando cerca del gremio. Las demás chicas se la pasaban molestándola sobre el '¡AMOR~!' que profesaba a su madre, diciéndole que los magos eran unos fracasados y que, si su madre era una maga, entonces era una inútil. Era por esos comentarios que la chica había pedido a su madre que aceptara un trabajo importante y ahora podría ser que nunca volviera.

La niña alzó la vista al escuchar pasos que se acercaban y vio a su madre acercándosele. En un segundo, la niña se había levantado y estaba corriendo, lanzándose a su madre en un gran abrazo.

"¡Mami!" Gritó Chelia mientras se aferraba a la mujer. "¡Lo lamento!"

"La que debería disculparse soy yo por hacer que te preocupes." Contestó Enno, aferrándose a su vez a su hija.

"No me importa." Sollozó Chelia. "¡Yo soy la hija de una maga!"

Enno relajó el abrazo para ver a su niña a los ojos. "Chelia, la próxima vez que te molesten otras niñas, preguntales si alguno de sus padres puede vencer solo a diecinueve mostruos."

Luego de eso, las Blendy se levantaron y enfilaron hacia su casa, Rogue, Yukino y Frosch yendo en la dirección contraria.

Sin embrago, luego de dar un par de pasos, Chelia se soltó de su madre y volteó hacia los tres magos. "¡Rogue-nii, Frosch, gracias!" El mago solo alzó la mano en respuesta. "¡Y gracias a vos también, Yuki-nee!" La chica si se volteó ante el grito para sonreír y saludar a la niñita.

" _Fairy Tail ciertamente no es como me lo había imaginado._ " Pensó la maga mientras reflexionaba acerca de su día. " _Pero… ¡definitivamente es mucho mejor!_ "

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Bienvenidos los nuevos personajes.**

 **Sting: Era obvio que Rogue no podía pasar tiempo sin mi genialidad.**

 **Meredy: Gracias, es una sorpresa estar acá.**

 **Kinana: ¿Así que sigo siendo la barista?**

 **Orga: ¿Por qué hiciste que el maestro me pisara?**

 **Chelia: ¿Ahora yo soy Romeo? ¿Qué eso no lo hizo ya Tenryu no hoko?**

 **Enno: Esta vez yo soy la madre soltera en lugar de Macao, ¿eh? ¿Y uso Take-Over?**

 **Repuestas en orden: Sting creo que más bien eras vos el que no podía vivir sin Rogue. De nada Meredy, espero poder hacerte justicia. Si Kinana, por ahora. Orga a alguien había que aplastar. Sí Chelia, tenés razón, pero estoy seguro que las historias que tenemos planeadas para vos son muy diferentes. Enno, quería probar la dinámica madre-hija, a ver como me va y en realidad el Take-Over lo usas apenas, sos una maga de fuego, de ahí que pudieras estar en una montaña nevada disfrazada de bailarina exótica.**

 **Enno: Ah, por eso era. Yo creí que era fanservice.**

 **¿Fanservice mental? Supongo que también serviría, pero no, no era mi punto, no es mi estilo (al menos espero que no).**

 **Yukino: H-hablando de fanservice, el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ah sí.**

 **Enno: Bueno, bueno, Rogue-kun, ya decía yo que no eras tan caballeroso si vas a convencer a Yuki de hacer eso.**

 **Sting: ¡Rogue, cabrón suertudo!**

 **Rogue: ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡C-claro que no, ¿cierto?!**

 **En las inmortales palabras de Mordecai del futuro 'no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa'.**

 **Rogue: ¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **Bueno gente, ciérrenlo.**

 **Sting: Dejen favorito si les gustó.**

 **Orga: O follow.**

 **Meredy: Todo review es bienvenido.**

 **Kinana: Sobre todo los constructivos.**

 **Enno y Chelia: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. De libros y sirvientas

**Bueno, tercer capítulo.**

 **Sting: ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?**

 **¿Qué decís? Si solamente fueron... ¡¿TRES SEMANAS?! ¡PERDÓN! Supongo que es complicado encontrar la dedicación, espero que el radio de actualización sea entre esto y los dos días que me tomó actualizar el segundo capítulo.**

 **Sting: ¿Y yo qué estoy haciendo acá?**

 **Bueno, no solo van a ser Rogue, Yukino y Frosch haciendo los disclaimers, pero antes de eso había que hacer otra cosa.**

 **Sting: ¿En serio? *revisa el guión* Ah, sí, agradecimientos a un Guest, est-dark y Giuly DG por los comentarios.**

 **Recordatorio de que las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Las preguntas que hagan también serán respondidas.**

 **Sting: Además agradecimiento especial a Naomi D. S por dar follow y a maxfz19 por dar favorito.**

 **Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Disclaimer, por favor.**

 **Sting: FShield96 no es dueño de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes.**

 **Gracias Sting. ¡Acción!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ****De libros y sirvientas**

Había pasado un par de días desde la misión de rescate en Monte Hakobe. El día siguiente a eso, Yukino había salido a la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde vivir.

Kinana le había ofrecido una habitación en Fairy Hills, la residencia donde vivían varias de las magas femeninas del gremio. Yukino había decidido rechazar la oferta, principalmente por el precio (el costo por mes de la habitación era de 100.000 Jewels).

Ese mismo día, la joven encontró el lugar perfecto. Era una casa de dos pisos ubicada a unas calles del gremio; la planta baja eran la entrada y vivienda de la casera y la planta superior se dividía en dos departamentos, uno ya ocupado y otro que ahora alquilaba la maga. El alquiler mensual era de 70.000 Jewels, no del todo mejor que Fairy Hills, pero sí el más barato de la ciudad.

Por dentro, el departamento consistía de tres habitaciones: una sala principal donde se ubicaban la cama, un armario, un tocador, un escritorio y un estar con una mesa ratona y un par de sillones; un baño mediano, perfecto para un solo residente; y un comedor/cocina con un horno a leña.

Esa mañana, la joven se despertó con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana al lado de su cama y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar el día con un baño caliente. Fue al salir, envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo mojado, que empezó el problema.

Antes de empezar, hay que aclarar que la pobre Yukino tenía un problema. Un problema que, en sí, no era un defecto, pero sí podía ser 'molesto', por decirlo de alguna forma.

La joven maga era cortés.

Ok, muchos dirán 'Pero eso no es un problema, ser cortés es una virtud.', y tienen razón, ser cortés es bueno, pero ser demasiado cortés puede ser, si no peligroso, al menos dificultoso. Los del gremio ya sabían que no había manera de que Yukino no los nombrara con ese exagerado honorífico, o que se disculpaba hasta por lo que no era su culpa, o que agradecía prácticamente todo, o que… bueno, capaz que ahora entiendan un poco mejor el asunto.

El problema con la cortesía, en este caso, es que, nada más salir de la ducha, la maga escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta y, como se imaginarán, ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar la situación, sino que fue a atender para que la persona afuera de su departamento no siguiera esperando.

Y fue así que se presentó ante un muy sorprendido Dragon Slayer y su gato acompañante.

"Ah, Rogue-sama. Buenos días." Saludo Yukino, sin notar su… 'situación'.

El pobre joven sentía que toda la sangre en su cuerpo había decidido mudarse permanentemente a su cara. " _Bueno,_ " Pensó alguna parte de su cerebro. " _Por lo menos es a la cara._ "

"Y-Yukino, b-buenos días." Consiguió articular.

La joven lo miró extrañada. "Rogue-sama, ¿pasa algo?"

¿Cómo, en el nombre de todo, se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso?

Por suerte o por desgracia, no fue necesario.

"Yukino lleva un vestido muy raro." Comentó Frosch.

Eso llamó la atención de la chica. " _¿Vestido?_ " Pensó. " _Pero si no estoy usando ningún…_ " Y fue entonces, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba, o más bien, _no_ estaba usando.

SLAM. Si alguien fuera de la situación hubiera visto el portazo, se habría preguntado cómo era que la puerta no había pasado de largo del marco con la fuerza que llevaba.

Yukino se tomó un par de segundos para regañarse por su torpeza y morir un poco de vergüenza, antes de calmarse y apurarse a vestirse y dejar pasar a sus invitados.

"Pasen, por favor." Dijo mientras volvía a abrirles la puerta, la pobre chica todavía tenía la cara roja.

"Permiso." Comentó el Dragon Slayer antes de entrar al departamento.

"¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?" Preguntó la joven. "Tengo algo de té y no sé si habrá pescado para Frosch-sama."

"No." Dijo el gato. "A Fro no le gusta el pescado."

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, es cierto." Comentó Rogue. "Desde pequeño, a Frosch nunca le gustó el pescado, como a los otros gatos."

"¿Y qué le gusta?"

"Las bolas de arroz."

"¿Bolas de arroz?"

"A Fro le gustan las bolas de arroz." Terció el gato disfrazado.

"B-bueno… creo que eso sí tengo." Comentó la chica.

Un rato después, los tres estaban en el estar del departamento. Rogue y Yukino sentados en los sillones cada quien con una taza de té y Frosch sentado en la mesa ratona comiendo bolas de arroz.

"¿Quieren que forme parte de su equipo?" Preguntó la joven sorprendida ante la respuesta de por qué había ido a visitarla.

"Así es, sos una buena persona y que estés en un equipo con otros magos debe facilitar el que hagas misiones más avanzadas sin tener que pasar por los trabajos basura." Contestó el Dragon Slayer. Trabajos basura era como algunos magos llamaban a los trabajos más básicos que llegaban a los gremios: ayudar en un jardín, cuidar niños, reconstrucciones menores, etc.

"Me encantaría formar parte de su equipo." Dijo la chica encantada. "¿Hay alguien más en el equipo además de ustedes dos?"

"Dos más." Contestó Rogue. "Pero en este momento están haciendo misiones individuales así que, por ahora, somos nosotros tres." Entonces el mago recordó algo. "Por cierto, lo lamento, pero todavía no sabemos bien qué tipo de magia usas."

"Ah, es verdad, soy una maga estelar." Explicó la chica mientras agarraba las llaves de su llavero y las colocaba sobre la mesa ratona. Había cinco llaves en total: dos llaves doradas y tres llaves plateadas. "Los magos estelares usan una clase de magia de invocación de tipo Holder."

 **Existen dos tipos de magia en el mundo: magia como la de Rogue, que se canaliza a través de su cuerpo, llamada Caster; y magia como la de Yukino, que requiere de un objeto para activarse, llamada Holder.**

"Estas llaves sirven para invocar a los espíritus estelares desde el Mundo Estelar." Continuó explicando Yukino. "Los espíritus estelares se relacionan con las 88 constelaciones de estrellas del cielo."

"¿O sea que solamente existen 88 espíritus en total?" Preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

La chica negó con la cabeza y señaló las dos llaves plateadas que le habían visto usar en combate. "Ya conocieron a Deneb y a Polaris. Ellos son los espíritus de las constelaciones del Cisne y la Osa Menor, respectivamente. Las llaves plateadas pueden ser compradas en tiendas y existe más de una llave plateada por constelación, eso significa que hay otros espíritus además de Deneb y Polaris que corresponden a las mismas constelaciones en el Mundo Estelar."

Entonces la chica señaló las dos llaves doradas. "Sin embargo, también existen constelaciones con un solo espíritu correspondiente. Estas son las constelaciones del Zodiaco y sus espíritus se invocan mediante una de las doce llaves doradas que son ultra raras."

"Entonces, además del cisne y el oso, ¿qué otros espíritus tenés?" Preguntó Rogue.

"Bueno, esos serían los de las llaves doradas: Libra, la balanza, y Pisces, los peces."

"¿Y esa otra llave?" Preguntó Frosch señalando la tercera llave plateada.

"Ah, esa es la llave del Can Menor. La compré en Hargeon justo antes de que nos encontráramos y todavía no formo un contrato con ese espíritu."

"¿Contrato?" Preguntaron los otros dos.

"Sí, esa es la segunda parte de cómo funciona mi magia." Continuó. "Al conseguir una llave, el mago estelar tiene que hacer un contrato con el espíritu para poder invocarlo de forma regular." Explicó mientras agarraba la llave y se levantaba. "Todavía no hago un contrato con este espíritu así que, si quieren, pueden ver cómo funciona."

Los otros dos asintieron interesados y vieron como la chica se paraba en mitad de la sala y comenzaba a entonar.

" **Soy la que conecta el camino al Mundo Estelar.** " Dijo mientras alzaba la llave. " **Ahora, responde a la llamada y atraviesa el portal. ¡Que se abra la puerta del can menor: Nikola!** "

Igual que las otras veces, un resplandor dorado inundó la habitación y sonaron las campanadas indicando la aparición del espíritu estelar. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, el Shadow Molder y su gato pudieron ver a la criatura.

Rogue se quedó viendo a la aparición. "Bueno… ciertamente no es lo que esperaba."

El Nikola era una criatura pequeña, con una piel blanca, ojos suaves y una nariz en forma de cono.

"Los Nikola son el tipo de espíritu más común del Mundo Estelar." Explicó Yukino mientras se agachaba a abrazar al animalito. "Su invocación consume muy poca magia y son muy populares como mascotas." Entonces la chica soltó al espíritu y agarró una libreta y lápiz. "Muy bien, es hora de hacer el contrato."

El animalito contestó con un sonido similar a 'pu-puun'.

"Entonces, ¿el lunes está bien?" El espíritu negó con la cabeza. "¿El martes?" Esta vez, el espíritu asintió.

Los invitados de la joven, mientras tanto, observaban como se completaba el 'contrato'.

"Que simple…" Susurró Rogue desde detrás de su taza de té.

"Fro mo sou omou." Coincidió el gato mientras continuaba comiendo una bola de arroz.

"Podrá parecer así," Comentó Yukino mientras guardaba la libreta. "pero, para los espíritus estelares, es imposible trabajar sin contrato. Esto significa que los magos estelares tenemos que respetar y honrar las promesas. Un mago estelar jamás se arrepiente de su palabra."

"Eso es admirable." Comentó el Dragon Slayer mientras se levantaba del sillón. "Bueno, ya es hora de que vayamos al gremio y elijamos tu primera misión con nuestro equipo."

"Muy bien." Dijo la maga estelar mientras se incorporaba y agarraba al Nikola. "Mientras tanto puedo pensar en cómo voy a llamar a este chiquitín."

"¿Qué no se llama Nikola?" Repuso el Shadow Molder.

"No, ese solo es el nombre genérico de estos espíritus." Contesto la joven antes de que se le ocurriera el nombre perfecto. "Ya sé, te voy a llamar Plue." Le dijo el espíritu. El recién nombrado Plue contestó con su sonido.

* * *

Luego de eso, los tres magos se encaminaron al gremio.

"¿Querés elegir la misión?" Preguntó Rogue a la chica después de que entraran.

"No, está bien, preferiría que ustedes eligieran porque tienen más experiencia." Repuso la maga estelar. "No importa lo que sea, les prometo que voy a dar lo mejor."

"Fro quiere elegir la misión." Saltó el gatito.

"Muy bien," Dijo el Dragon Slayer. "pero acordate de lo que hablamos la otra vez. Nada muy peligroso, si puede ser, alguna misión de tipo búsqueda y recuperación o algo así."

El gato disfrazado desplegó sus alas y fue hacia el tablón de anuncios. El animal flotó unos segundos mientras escaneaba las diferentes peticiones hasta que dio con una misión en la esquina del tablón que le pareció perfecta.

"Esta." Dijo entregándole el anuncio a Rogue.

"A ver," Comentó el Dragon Slayer mientras empezaba a leer el anuncio en voz alta. "Ciudad: Shirotsume. Misión: Entrar a la mansión del duque de Everlue y destruir el libro Daybreak. Recompensa: 200.000 Jewels. Suena bastante sencillo." Dijo después de leer las especificaciones. Entonces, sus ojos notaron un apéndice al final de la hoja. "¿Y esto? Precaución: El duque de Everlue es un pervertido que está contratando… sirvientas… ¿hermosas? ¡Frosch!" Gritó el Dragon Slayer mientras se volteaba hacia su gato. "¿Leíste esta última parte?" El gato asintió. "¿Y…?" Preguntó el joven mientras sentía venir una migraña.

"¡Fro cree que Yukino es muy bonita!" Dijo el animalito sonriendo.

Rogue tuvo que contenerse para evitar irse de cara al piso. "Ese no es el punto, Frosch. Si este tipo es un pervertido entonces significa que no tendría que estar cerca de cualquier mujer, además…"

"Perdón…" Interrumpió Yukino llamando la atención de los otros dos. "Quiero hacerlo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Rogue no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "P-pero… Yukino…"

"Frosch-sama cree que puedo hacerlo así que no los pienso defraudar." Dijo la chica decidida. "Y ya les dije que iba a dar lo mejor sin importar que."

Rogue podía sentir la migraña cada vez más.

* * *

Luego de un viaje en carreta, los tres llegaron a Shirotsume.

"Odio los transportes." Comentó el Dragon Slayer mientras caminaba encorvado. "Además el viaje me dio hambre." Agregó mientras volteaba hacia Yukino y empezaba a aspirar aire. La sombra de la joven se separó del suelo y flotó hasta la boca del Shadow Molder, quien luego de absorberla puso cara de estar saboreando. "Hm… dulce." Comentó.

Yukino apenas estaba recuperándose de la acción tan repentina. "¿Eh? ¿Dulce?"

"Tu sombra." Explicó Rogue.

"¿Las sombras tienen sabor?" Preguntó la chica extrañada.

"Algunas, no es como si pudiera parar a saborearlas todas." Explicó el joven. "Igual una sombra así no es más que un aperitivo; si quisiera llenarme, necesitaría comer la sombra de un árbol o una carreta; y para situaciones de combate, donde tengo que recargar mi energía y seguir peleando, haría falta la sombra de un edificio. Esto va a bastar para que no parezca un zombi hasta que encontremos un restaurante."

"¿Y no podría comerse su propia sombra?" Preguntó Yukino.

"No. Por lo que me explicó Skiadrum, un Dragon Slayer no puede consumir el elemento si él mismo lo produce. Esto quiere decir que un Slayer de fuego no podría comerse sus llamas o uno de hierro no podría consumir el metal que creara."

"Entiendo."

Unos minutos después, el grupo llegó hasta un restaurante y Yukino les dijo que se adelantaran mientras ella iba a hacer algo.

"¿Qué crees que haya ido a hacer Yukino?" Preguntó Rogue a su amigo entre bocados.

"Fro no sabe."

"Listo." Se escuchó desde atrás del dúo.

Al voltearse, Rogue sintió que le iba a dar algo. Parada enfrente de los dos estaba Yukino con un uniforme de sirvienta completo: vestido negro corto bajo un delantal blanco, medias blancas hasta el muslo, pero ahora con zapatillas negras de tacón bajo.

"Pensé que podría ahorrar algo de tiempo y ya ponerme el uniforme." Comentó la maga estelar antes de notar la cara de su compañero. "¿Pasa algo Rogue-sama?"

El Shadow Molder tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo físico para hablar. "Y-Yukino… eh, si sabes que no íbamos a pedirte que te disfrazaras de sirvienta para infiltrarnos a la mansión, ¿cierto?"

"¿Eh? Pero es la forma más fácil. ¿O es que no me veo bien?" Preguntó la chica deprimida.

"¡No, no! ¡No es eso!" Se apresuró a decir Rogue. "E-es que… bueno, el aviso decía que el duque es un pervertido, así que…"

"No hay problema." Interrumpió la maga estelar. "Dije que iba a dar lo mejor y sé que puedo cuidarme."

* * *

De vuelta en el gremio, Meredy se acercó al tablón de anuncios acompañada por un mago bastante gordo vestido de artista llamado Reedus Jonah.

"¿Todavía estás mirando el tablón de anuncios Nab?" Preguntó al hombre moreno que parecía vivir al lado del tablón.

"Busco el trabajo perfecto."

La chica suspiró. "Escuchame bien, Nab Lázaro, podés buscar ese 'trabajo perfecto' todo lo que quieras, pero mientras tanto tenés que disfrutar un poco de la vida, hacer otros trabajos. Te digo que, vas a salir de vuelta de misión con nuestro equipo y tengo en mente la misión perfecta." Dijo mientras se volteaba a ver el tablón.

Hacía un tiempo, Meredy y Reedus habían decidido que había que sacar de alguna manera a Nab en algún trabajo. Fue en ese espíritu, que decidieron formar un equipo al que llamaron Team Holy Beast; la única función del equipo era reunirse dos o tres veces por mes y arrastrar a Nab a alguna misión en lugar de estancarse enfrente del tablón.

Meredy siguió analizando el tablón por unos segundos hasta notar que algo faltaba. "¿Eh? ¿Y el trabajo en Shirotsume por 200.000 Jewels?" Preguntó.

"Rogue-kun, Yukino-chan y Frosch lo aceptaron esta mañana." Comentó Kinana desde la barra.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Meredy sorprendida y algo divertida. "No me imaginé que Rogue tuviera las agallas de pedirle a Yukino algo así."

"En realidad, tengo entendido que fue Frosch el que eligió la misión." Respondió Kinana.

Meredy soltó una risita. "Sí, eso suena más lógico."

"Puede ser mejor que no aceptaran el trabajo." Comentó el maestro. "El cliente acaba de llamar."

"¿Qué paso Maestro? ¿Cancelaron?" Preguntó Kinana.

"No." Contestó Makarov con una sonrisa algo peligrosa. "Se puso en contacto para aumentar la recompensa a dos millones de Jewels."

"¡¿Qué la aumentó a cuánto?!" Gritó Nab.

"Eso es lo que cuesta un trabajo de monstruos." Comentó Reedus.

"Ara, ara." Comentó Meredy entre sorprendida, aliviada y preocupada. "No sé si alegrarme o decepcionarme de que nos lo sacaran."

* * *

De vuelta con los tres magos, acababan de llegar a una mansión donde los esperaban el cliente y su esposa.

"Un placer conocerlos." Dijo el hombre luego de que se instalaran en la sala. "Mi nombre es Kaby Melon." Por alguna razón, el nombre le sonaba de algo a Yukino y Rogue.

"Buenos días." Saludó Rogue. "Quisiéramos que nos explicara un poco más sobre la misión."

"¿No estaba claro en el anuncio?" Repuso el hombre. "Necesito que se infiltren a la mansión de Everlue y destruyan un libro llamado Daybreak."

"Sí, eso está claro, pero, ¿cuál es el motivo?" Preguntó Yukino.

Kaby suspiró, su cara ensombreciéndose. "Ese libro debe ser destruido. Su sola existencia… no puede ser permitida."

Viendo la expresión del hombre, los magos decidieron que era mejor no presionarlo.

"Muy bien." Aceptó Rogue. "Supongo que serán 200.000 Jewels fáciles."

Eso llamó la atención del cliente. "Ah, ¿no se enteraron? La recompensa aumentó a dos millones."

Las mentes del trío dieron un frenazo colectivo.

"D-dos…"

"¡¿Millones?!"

"Sí, deseo que el libro sea destruido a toda costa. Si es que quieren más…"

"¡No, no! ¡Esto es más que suficiente!" Gritó Yukino.

"Dos millones… Fro ni siquiera sabe cómo repartirlos…" Dijo el gato con los ojos dándole vueltas.

"Son más de 600.000 cada uno." Dijo Rogue. "Muy bien señor, puede confiar en nosotros."

* * *

Rato más tarde, los tres se encontraban afuera de la mansión de Everlue.

"Bien, deséenme suerte." Les dijo Yukino a sus compañeros mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia las puertas, Rogue y Frosch se escondieron entre los arbustos para monitorear la situación.

"Buenos días." Dijo la chica mientras presionaba una lácrima de comunicación. "Vengo por el puesto de sirvienta."

En lugar de recibir respuesta por la lácrima, el suelo se agrietó y reventó dando paso a una… ¿sirvienta?

Bueno, de sirvienta iba vestida, pero la señora de pelo rosado en coletas parecía más un gorila afeitado que otra cosa.

"¿Una interesada?" Preguntó. Su voz no hacía nada por disimular su parentesco con el rey de los primates. "Señor, hay alguien que busca ser su sirvienta."

"¡Boyoyoyoyoing! ¿Alguien me llama?" Se escuchó detrás de la joven mientras el suelo explotaba otra vez dando paso a un hombrecito rechoncho usando un traje con un botón amarillo gigante en el frente, cabello que parecía un mal peluquín rubio (y bien podría serlo considerando el resto de su vello facial) y con un bigote marrón que parecía salir directamente de su nariz. "Ah, alguien viene por el puesto de sirvienta. Vamos a ver…" Comentó observando a Yukino. La joven tenía que esforzarse para contener los escalofríos que le daba el hombrecito. De pronto, el duque se volteó. "Rechazada. Salí de acá, fea."

Yukino sintió que le clavaban un cartel con la palabra 'fea' en el corazón. "F-fea…"

"Así es." Dijo el duque mientras el suelo explotaba una última vez y salían otras cuatro sirvientas, cada una más espantosa que la anterior. "Un hombre como yo sólo puede permitirse estar rodeado por las mujeres más hermosas de este mundo. Así que andate, fea."

Una vez que el duque y sus 'sirvientas' se fueron, Yukino volvió hacia los arbustos donde estaban sus compañeros y se hizo bolita contra uno de los árboles, una nube negra cubriéndola.

"H-hey, tranquila." Dijo Rogue poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Claramente los gustos de ese hombre están mal."

"Fro cree que esas mujeres daban miedo." Coincidió el gato.

Yukino levantó un poco la vista. "¿E-eso creen?"

"Por supuesto."

"Fro mo sou omou."

Un poco más calmada, la chica se incorporó un poco. "Como sea no me dejaron entrar. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Es tiempo del plan V." Respondió Rogue.

"¿Plan V?"

"Viajar por las sombras." Explicó Frosch.

* * *

Con ayuda del gato, los magos consiguieron llegar al techo de la mansión. Una vez ahí, Rogue miró a través de una ventana y extendió sus manos hacia sus compañeros. Cuando Yukino y Frosch se sujetaron de él, el Dragon Slayer los introdujo a través de su sombra y surgieron de la sombra de un pedestal dentro de la mansión.

"Perfecto, ahora encontremos la biblioteca."

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran avanzar, el suelo estalló y aparecieron las cinco sirvientas del terror.

Las cuatro primeras trataron de atacar a la vez, pero fueron repelidas por un golpe envuelto en sombras. La quinta, por otro lado, consiguió alcanzar su objetivo.

"¡ **Flying Virgo Attack**! (Ataque Volador de Virgo)" Gritó la sirvienta-gorila mientras aplastaba al Dragon Slayer. Rogue consiguió sacársela de encima y mandarla a volar con un **Rugido**.

"Bueno, sigamos." Dijo el joven tratando de mantener la calma.

* * *

Después de buscar un rato, los magos hallaron la biblioteca y comenzaron a buscar.

"No parece haber un sistema de organización." Comentó Yukino revisando las repisas superiores.

Rogue sacó un libro de las repisas inferiores y lo examinó. Su cara se puso roja y volvió a guardar el libro con rapidez. "Maldito viejo verde."

Frosch, mientras tanto, parecía haber encontrado una sección con enciclopedias. "A Fro no le gustan los peces." Comentó guardando otro libro.

Unos minutos después, Rogue dio con un libro de tapas doradas. "¡Este es!" Dijo en un grito/susurro. Los otros dos acercándosele. "Daybreak de Kemu Zaleon."

"¡¿Kemu Zaleon?!" Preguntó Yukino sorprendida.

La reacción de la chica hizo que Rogue prestara más atención al nombre. "Sí, el nombre me suena. ¿No es un escritor famoso?"

"Es uno de los magos escritores más famosos del mundo." Dijo la maga estelar agarrando el libro. "Pero nunca había escuchado de un libro suyo llamado Daybreak. Puede ser que sea una edición especial jamás publicada."

"Algo así debería ser muy valioso." Comentó Rogue mientras su compañera hojeaba el libro.

"¿Así que eso querían?" Preguntó Everlue apareciendo a través del suelo. "Han venido magos de varios gremios a tratar de robar a mi mansión y resulta que su objetivo siempre fue ese pedazo de basura."

Eso sorprendió a los magos.

" _El señor Melon nos dijo que este libro tenía que ser destruido._ " Pensó Yukino.

" _Pero este tipo dice que es un pedazo de basura._ " Rogue también pensaba lo mismo. "Supongo entonces que no le importara si destruimos este 'pedazo de basura'." Comentó el Dragon Slayer.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Sea bueno o malo, el libro sigue siendo mío!" Gritó el conde.

"¿Qué? Pero Rogue-sama…"

"Yukino ese es nuestro trabajo." Interrumpió Rogue con la mirada firme.

La maga estelar retrocedió un paso. "Al menos déjeme leerlo. Podría haber algo importante en este libro."

Rogue suspiró. "Muy bien, pero que sea rápido."

Eso acabó con la corta paciencia del hombrecito.

"¡No se atrevan a desafiarme!" Gritó Everlue. "¡Vanish Brothers!"

Se abrió una puerta secreta en la pared y de esta salieron dos individuos. Uno algo bajo vestido con pantalones negros y camisa blanca, con tatuajes en la cara, una trenza negra larga en una cabeza sin más cabello y sosteniendo una sartén enorme. El otro más bien alto con pantalones blancos, camisa azul con detalles en amarillo, con una bandana que dejaba ver su cabello azul oscuro en varios picos.

"Good afternoon." Saludó el bajo.

"¿Así que estos son los magos de Fairy Tail?" Preguntó el alto. "Hasta madre estaría sorprendida."

"Ese símbolo…" Dijo Rogue viendo el emblema en las mangas de los dos recién llegados. "Así que son mercenarios del gremio Lobos del Sur."

Mientras los mercenarios aparecían, Yukino había hojeado un poco más el libro y no tardó en llegar a una conclusión.

"Rogue-sama, hay algo extraño con este libro. Necesito más tiempo para leerlo a conciencia, por favor."

"Muy bien, entonces salí de acá." Respondió el Shadow Molder. "Frosch, acompañala."

"Fro quiere ayudar a Rogue." Repuso el gatito.

"Tranquilo, yo solo soy suficiente para vencer a estos tipos."

Después de que el Dragon Slayer dijera esto, la maga estelar y el gato se apresuraron a salir de la habitación.

" _¿Algo raro en el libro?_ " Pensó el conde. " _Nunca había notado nada raro. ¿Será que esconde un mapa del tesoro o algo así?_ " Entonces se volteó hacia los mercenarios. "Vanish Brothers, encárguense de este intruso. Yo me ocupo de la chica y el gato." Ordenó empezando a hundirse a través del suelo.

"Yes sir." Respondieron los Vanish Brothers al unísono.

"Come on, mago de sombras." Dijo el más bajo.

"¿Saben qué magia tengo?" Preguntó Rogue.

"Vimos tu pelea con Virgo y las sirvientas. No fue difícil identificar tu estilo. Ahora decime, ¿sabes cuál es el punto débil de un mago?"

"Sí." Contestó Rogue con expresión sombría. "Los transportes."

Eso tomó por sorpresa a los mercenarios. "Eh, creo que eso es más bien algo particular tuyo. No, el punto débil de un mago es su cuerpo."

"Los magos pasan mucho tiempo entrenando su magia y eso los deja en desventaja contra luchadores físicos como nosotros." Continuó el hermano más alto.

Rogue los observó confundido. "Ustedes, ¿alguna vez han enfrentado a un mago de verdad?"

Ahora los mercenarios lo miraron extrañados. "No."

"¿Y de dónde sacaron esa idea?"

"Nos lo dijo nuestra madre." Dijo el más alto con orgullo.

"Ah, ¿y ella alguna vez conoció a un mago?"

"¿Estás dudando de la sabiduría de nuestra madre?" Preguntó el hermano alto enojado.

"Calmado, cool down." Intervino el de la sartén. "Claramente quiere confundirnos, hora enseñémosle nuestro poder." Con esto, los mercenarios y el Dragon Slayer saltaron al ataque.

Rogue lanzó un golpe envuelto en sombras, que conectó con la sartén; el Shadow Molder se vio forzado a interrumpir el forcejeo para esquivar una patada voladora del hermano más alto.

El Dragon Slayer retrocedió un par de pasos y trató de preparar un **Rugido** , pero un sartenazo lo mandó a volar a través de las puertas de la biblioteca y a la sala principal de la mansión.

Los mercenarios se acercaron confiados, solo para ver como el joven se levantaba como si nada.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Rogue sonriendo. "Creo que ya es mi turno. ¡ **Eiryû no Hôkô**!"

El hermano más bajo apuntó con su sartén hacia el torrente de sombras. "¡ **Flame Cooking**! (Cocina de Fuego)" Un torrente de llamas salió de la parte superior del enorme instrumento de cocina, neutralizando el **Rugido**.

"Creí que ustedes no tenían magia." Comentó el Shadow Molder.

"Está sartén es una herramienta capaz de absorber fuego." Explicó el portador del instrumento. "No solo ofrece ventaja contra portadores de fuego, sino que además puede neutralizar otros ataques."

Rogue sonrió. "Bueno, eso lo hace más interesante. Y díganme, ¿cuántos tiros más les quedan?"

Una vez más, su pregunta fue recibida por expresiones de extrañez. "¿Más tiros?" Preguntaron.

El Dragon Slayer sintió una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca. "Ustedes no salen mucho, ¿cierto?"

"Nii-chan, se está burlando." Dijo el hermano más alto enojado.

"Tranquilo, es hora de atacar juntos." Contestó el más bajo posicionando la sartén paralela al piso.

El más alto saltó sobre el plato de la sartén y se posicionó con los brazos abiertos mientras los dos llamaban su próximo ataque. "¡ **Destrucción de Cielo y Tierra**!"

* * *

Con Yukino y Frosch, la maga y el gatito habían conseguido llegar a las alcantarillas debajo de la mansión. Una vez ahí, la joven había sacado unos anteojos mágicos de lectura rápida y estaba a punto de terminar con el libro.

"Así que eso era." Dijo mientras cerraba el libro y se sacaba los anteojos.

"¿Yukino descubrió algo?" Preguntó Frosch.

Antes de que la maga estelar pudiera responder, la pared donde estaba sentada reventó, dando paso al duque de Everlue.

"Sí, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste, niñita?" Preguntó el hombrecito retorciendo el brazo de la joven tras su espalda.

"¡Yukino!" Gritó Frosch espantado.

La chica volteó como pudo para encarar al duque, su mirada proyectando un veneno nunca antes visto. "Descubrí que usted es la peor clase de persona que existe, enemigo de la literatura."

* * *

De vuelta en el combate, los mercenarios habían iniciado su ataque. El hermano de la sartén lanzó al más alto al aire.

Rogue observó al oponente en el aire, y fue entonces que recibió otro sartenazo, esta vez a la mandíbula.

"Sí miras al cielo…" Dijo el más bajo mientras el Shadow Molder salía volando. "Vamos a estar en la tierra."

El Dragon Slayer maniobró su cuerpo en el aire y encaró a quien acababa de golpearlo, solo para recibir una patada voladora del otro, la cual lo mandó contra una estatua gigante del dueño de la mansión.

"Si miras a la tierra…" Completó el más alto. "¡Vamos a estar en el cielo!"

"Este es el ataque omnidireccional de los Vanish Brothers: Destrucción de Cielo y Tierra."

Luego de esa declaración, el más bajo volvió a hablar. "No hay nadie que haya podido soportar este…" La voz del hombre murió en su garganta al ver que su oponente se levantaba otra vez, ni siquiera un poco alterado luego del ataque.

"¿Eso fue todo?" Preguntó Rogue aburrido. "Bueno, suficiente. Creo que ya les di suficientes oportunidades." Dijo apoyando las manos en el suelo, justo sobre su sombra. "Ahora, esto es un ataque omnidireccional."

La sombra del Dragon Slayer se oscureció y comenzó a extenderse a las demás sombras en la sala, oscureciéndolas a su vez mientras el joven lanzaba su ataque.

"¡ **Eiryû no Fun'iki**! (Atmósfera del Dragón de Sombras)" Luego de que dijera esto, las sombras estallaron alrededor de la sala, lanzando fragmentos de oscuridad sólida que noquearon a los mercenarios y destruyeron el área central de la mansión.

"Otra vez se me pasó la mano." Comentó Rogue viendo la destrucción general. "En fin, tengo que encontrar a Yukino y Frosch. Espero que estén bien." Comentó empezando a caminar. No notó que una silueta bastante grande se le acercaba por detrás.

* * *

De vuelta en las alcantarillas, Yukino trataba de soltarse del agarre del duque.

"Vamos, niñita." Insistía su captor mientras le retorcía el brazo. "¿Cuál es el secreto del libro? ¿Un tesoro? ¿La ubicación de unas ruinas? ¡Yo hice que Kemu Zaleon escribiera el libro para mí! ¡Todo contenido me pertenece!" Antes de que el duque pudiera seguir retorciendo el brazo de la chica, Frosch voló hacia él y le dio un cabezazo, forzándolo a liberarla.

"¡Frosch-sama!"

"Yukino, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó el gato guardando sus alas.

"Sí, gracias." Contestó la chica para luego voltear y apuntar al duque con una de sus llaves doradas. "Ahora se voltearon las tornas, duque."

"¿Una maga estelar?" Preguntó el hombrecito. "Parece que no sabes al significado de esa frase. Eso significaría que ahora ustedes tienen la ventaja, y ni vos ni ese gato son rivales para mi magia **Diver** (Buzo)." Habiendo dicho esto, el hombre se hundió en la tierra y comenzó a moverse bajo la superficie.

Yukino evadió un ataque por la espalda y volteó para encarar al duque. "Usted forzó a Kemu Zaleon-sama a escribir este libro con usted como personaje principal."

"Debería haber sido un honor para cualquier escritor el poder hacer una novela sobre mis aventuras." Repuso el hombrecito atravesando las paredes, techo y suelo del lugar para atacar a la joven. "¡Pero el maldito tuvo el descaro de rehusarse!"

"Y por eso es que lo amenazó." Completó Yukino con furia.

"¿Amenazarlo?" Preguntó Frosch sin comprender.

"Así es. Después de que se rehusara a escribir el libro la primera vez le dije: '¡Si no escribís el libro, entonces voy a remover la ciudadanía de tu familia!'."

"Lo que habría evitado que pudieran unirse a cualquier gremio mercantil o de artesanos." Dijo la chica.

"Él se lo buscó." Repuso el hombrecito. "Después de eso aceptó escribir el libro, pero el resultado final fue ese pedazo de basura."

"¡Lo mantuvo encerrado en una celda por los tres años que le tomó escribir el libro!" Gritó Yukino. "¡Destruyó su orgullo!"

"Hice que se diera cuenta de mi grandeza. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que vos sabes tanto sobre el tema?"

La chica alzó el libro. "Está todo escrito acá."

"Imposible. Ya leí el libro y no dice nada sobre Kemu Zaleon."

"No a primera vista." Aceptó la chica. "Pero Kemu Zaleon-sama también era un mago. Él hechizó el libro para que la verdadera historia saliera a la luz en el momento correcto."

El duque se sorprendió ante esto. "¿O sea que, luego de un tiempo, el libro pasa a hablar sobre el encarcelamiento de Zaleon?"

Yukino sonrió. "No, eso sólo es una parte de lo que habla acá. Kemu Zaleon-sama no gastaría su tiempo hablando de alguien tan despreciable como usted."

"¿Y de qué habla?" Preguntó Frosch, interesado por la historia.

Everlue apretó los dientes. "Como sea, ahora que lo sé, tengo más razones para no dejarlos ir. Y vos todavía no tenés manera de vencer mi magia." Agregó saltando y preparando un círculo mágico.

"Puede ser que yo no pueda…" Comentó la chica preparando la llave dorada con pomo ornamentado similar a una balanza y punta similar a una omega dorada. "¡ **Que se abra la puerta de la balanza: Libra**!" El resplandor iluminó la alcantarilla y, al disiparse, dejó ver a una mujer de piel bronceada, vestida con un conjunto verde y amarillo de bailarina exótica, con un pañuelo blanco con el signo de libra en rojo cubriendo su boca, dejando ver sus ojos rojos y pelo largo negro atado en dos rodetes; de sus dedos salían hilos como los de un titiritero atados a dos platos como los de una balanza, uno en cada mano.

"Libra, por favor." Pidió la maga estelar. El espíritu solo asintió con la cabeza y apuntó con sus manos al duque.

El hombrecito estaba a punto de sumergirse en la tierra cuando empezó a flotar hasta quedar a unos metros del suelo, paredes y techo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó.

"Libra usa magia gravitacional." Explicó Yukino. "Si no puede llegar a la tierra, entonces no puede usar su magia." Agregó sonriendo.

Everlue gruñó. "Eso no significa que me hayas derrotado." Dijo sacando una llave dorada de su bolsillo. "¡ **Que se abra la puerta de la doncella: Virgo**!" Gritó mientras el lugar volvía a llenarse de luz dorada.

"¿También es un mago estelar?" Preguntó Yukino viendo como el suelo se resquebrajaba y salía la sirvienta-gorila.

En otras circunstancias, la joven se habría sorprendido por la apariencia del espíritu estelar de la constelación de la doncella. Ahora, sin embargo, tanto ella como Everlue estaban más sorprendidos por lo que vino con ella.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Rogue soltándose de la sirvienta y saltando hacia sus compañeros. "Yukino, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Rogue-sama? ¿Cómo es que llegó acá?"

"Eso es lo que pregunto yo. Un segundo estoy tratando de sacarme de encima a ese gorila, de pronto hay un montón de luz y lo próximo que sé es que estoy acá."

"Espere, ¿o sea que la estaba tocando cuando el duque la invocó? Eso significaría que pasó junto con Virgo al Mundo Estelar, pero algo así tendría que ser imposible." Dijo la chica extrañada.

"Bueno, sea como sea, ¿qué tal están ustedes?" Preguntó el Dragon Slayer viendo a Libra y al duque flotante.

"Bien, solo haría falta derrotar a Virgo y devolver el libro a Kaby-sama."

"Perfecto." Dijo Rogue empezando a absorber las sombras de la alcantarilla y cruzando los brazos enfrente suyo. "¡ **Eiryû no Hôkô**!" El torrente de oscuridad arrasó con la sirvienta y con el hombrecito flotante poniendo fin a la pelea. "Ok, ahora, ¿decís que hay que llevarle el libro a Melon-san? ¿Creí que la misión era para destruirlo?"

"No, es necesario que él lo vea." Contestó la chica, pero antes de poder explicar más, el lugar comenzó a sacudirse y derrumbarse alrededor de los magos.

Los tres consiguieron escapar a tiempo de ver como toda la mansión se hundía en la tierra.

"Creo que la batalla contra el duque debilitó los cimientos." Comentó Yukino viendo la destrucción.

"Igualmente creo que yo tuve que ver con el daño estructural dentro de la mansión." Repuso Rogue. "Supongo que es lo normal para magos de Fairy Tail."

"Fro mo sou omou."

* * *

Concluido el asunto, los magos volvieron a la mansión del cliente y Yukino le entregó el libro al señor.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntó Kaby. "Creí que les había pedido que destruyeran este libro."

"Eso es algo sencillo, Kaby-sama." Contestó Yukino. "Podría hacerlo usted mismo."

"¡Entonces lo haré!" Dijo el hombre. "Este libro… ni siquiera soporto el verlo."

"La razón de que quiera destruir el libro… es por su padre, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la chica. "Usted es hijo de Kemu Zaleon-sama." Dijo sorprendiendo a Rogue y Frosch.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¿No leyó el libro?" Repuso la joven.

"No, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Mi propio padre dijo que era basura."

"¿Y por eso quiere destruirlo?" Preguntó Rogue adelantándose. "¿Ni siquiera le importa que sea uno de los legados de su padre?" Preguntó mientras las sombras a su alrededor empezaban a solidificarse.

"Rogue-sama, por favor." Lo detuvo Yukino. "Es precisamente por eso que Kaby-sama espera destruirlo y proteger el honor de su padre como escritor."

"Así es." Confirmó el cliente. "Hace 31 años, mi padre se apareció en casa, luego de haber desaparecido hacía tres años. No dio explicaciones, solo fue hasta la cocina y, declarando que sus días como escritor habían terminado, cortó su propia mano. Tiempo después, me explicó la razón y yo lo odié por renunciar a su orgullo de esa manera, le dije que era una desgracia como escritor y como padre y continué odiándolo después de su muerte. Pero, con el tiempo, el odio se tornó en tristeza y arrepentimiento, así que me decidí a destruir este libro infernal. ¡Y es lo que pienso hacer ahora!" Terminó el hombre sacando un encendedor y colocándolo bajo el libro. En ese momento, el libro comenzó a brillar.

"Está empezando." Dijo Yukino comenzando la explicación. "Kemu Zaleon, el mago escritor cuyo verdadero nombre era Zekua Melon, hechizó el libro para que su verdadero contenido se revelara al llegar a sus manos." Dijo mientras letras luminosas salían del libro y comenzaban a volar por la habitación, reordenándose en nuevas palabras que volvían a las páginas.

"Wow." Dijo Rogue ante el espectáculo.

"Hermoso…" Susurró Frosch.

"Su padre no dejó de escribir por haber hecho el peor libro de su vida, sino por haber hecho el mejor de todos." Dijo la maga estelar sonriendo. "El libro entero es una carta para usted, Kaby-sama."

El nuevo libro ahora se llamaba 'Dear Kaby' e incluso mostraba que el nombre del autor era Zekua Melon. Mientras volvía a sostener el libro, Kaby recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo su padre. " _Kaby, siempre estuve pensando en vos._ "

"Padre…" Susurró el hombre mientras se derrumbaba, abrazando el libro contra su pecho. "Gracias… Ahora entiendo, no puedo destruir este libro."

Rogue sonrió. "Bueno, entonces creo que no podemos aceptar la recompensa."

"Fro mo sou omou."

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kaby, su esposa y hasta a Yukino.

"¿Eh? Rogue-sama, ¿está seguro?"

"Por supuesto. La misión era destruir el libro y eso hora es imposible." Dijo el mago.

"Supongo que tiene razón." Suspiró la chica antes de sonreír. "Igualmente, Kaby-sama está feliz así que está bien."

"¿Seguros?" Preguntó el cliente.

"Sí, no se preocupe." Aseguró Rogue mientras los magos se encaminaban a la salida, aunque no sin antes darle una última sorpresa al señor. "Por cierto, creo que usted también debería volver a su casa, Melon-san."

* * *

"¿Cómo supo que Kaby-sama no vivía ahí?" Le preguntó Yukino a su compañero mientras salían caminando de Shirotsume. Al final había resultado que su cliente solo había alquilado la mansión para dar apariencias.

"Él y su esposa no olían como la casa." Contestó el Dragon Slayer tocándose la nariz.

"Eh, los sentidos de un Dragon Slayer deben ser geniales." Dijo la chica asombrada.

"Sí, pero hay cosas que uno no disfruta escuchar a veces." Comentó Rogue antes de voltear hacia un arbusto. "Como a un cierto tarado tratando de escabullirse, ¿no, Sting?"

"Maldición." Dijo el rubio saliendo del arbusto. "Pensé que esta vez te había atrapado."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Yukino llamando la atención de Sting. "¿Nos estaba acechando?"

"A mí." Explicó Rogue. "Sting siempre cree que puede superar mis sentidos."

"Hey Rogue, ¿esta no es la chica que trajiste de Hargeon?" Preguntó el rubio acercándose un poco de más a la maga estelar.

"Sí, esta es Yukino." Dijo Rogue. "Ahora ella también es parte de nuestro equipo." Agregó haciendo que los ojos del otro joven brillaran de entusiasmo.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. "En ese caso, bienvenida linda, soy Sting Eucliffe a tu servicio." Se presentó el joven. Yukino tenía la cara roja y no sabía que decir.

Rogue se encargó de salvarla apartando al rubio. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo acá? Creí que la misión a la que te fuiste no era por esta área."

"Ah, sí. En realidad, la misión la terminé hoy más temprano." Contestó Sting. "Estoy acá buscándolos a vos y a Frosch, y a Yuki también si va a ser parte del equipo." Agregó sonriéndole a la joven.

Rogue podía sentir el dolor de cabeza de la mañana haciendo un regreso triunfal. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con tono de advertencia.

Sting sonrió. " _Ella_ está volviendo."

En un segundo, la frustración de Rogue se desvaneció y el Dragon Slayer también sonrió. "¿En serio? O sea que por fin el equipo va a estar reunido de nuevo."

Yukino estaba tratando de seguir la conversación. "¿Eh? ¿Están hablando del último miembro del grupo?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo Sting entusiasmado. "¡Espera a que la conozcas Yuki! ¡Te va a encantar!"

"¿Y quién es ella?" Preguntó la joven.

"Una de las magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail." Dijo Rogue.

"Toda una prodigio de la magia." Agregó Sting.

"Su nombre es…"

* * *

En otro lugar, cerca de Magnolia, una persona estaba descansando a la sombra de un gigantesco colmillo enjoyado mientras veía el horizonte.

"No falta mucho para que vuelva a Fairy Tail." Dijo esta persona sonriendo. "No puedo esperar."

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Sting: ¿Y quién es la última integrante del equipo?**

 **Eso es algo que quisiera ver si los lectores pueden descubrir.**

 **Erza: Espero que hayas elegido a alguien apropiado para tomar mi lugar.**

 **Definitivamente eso creo. Igual en las historias que me inspiraron a esto, tus reemplazos son Mira y Cana. Creo que mi elección es más interesante.**

 **Cana: ¿Eso significa que nosotras no somos interesantes?**

 **No dije eso. Ustedes ciertamente que son interesantes y lo serán también en mi historia, pero por ahora no vayamos a hacer spoilers. ¿Si pudieran?**

 **Sting: Dejen favorito o follow si les gustó.**

 **Erza: Las críticas constructivas se agradecen.**

 **Cana: Aunque yo agradecería algo de alcohol.**

 **Nos leeremos después. Que lo pasen bien. Traten de averiguar quién sera la Titania de esta historia, aunque, para mí, creo que es medio obvio (aunque podría ser que yo ya sé quién es).**


	4. El Hada Estratega

**Soy un gusano... Un horrible y asqueroso gusano que no merece vivir...**

 **Yukino: ¿Qué es lo que pasa, FShield-sama?**

 **Más de un mes... ¡Me tomó MÁS DE UN MES actualizar con capítulo nuevo! ¡¿Qué clase de autor soy haciedo esperar a mis lectores así?!**

 **Yukino: B-bueno... pero ya está acá.**

 **Sí... sí, supongo que es cierto. Ok, capítulo cuatro gente y ya va a cubrir la mitad del arco de Lullaby.**

 **Pero primero, los agradecimientos a quienes han dado favorito, follow, comentario. Para ustedes, he invitado a personajes de esta historia a agradecerles.**

 **Sting: Muy bien, yo primero. Agradecimientos a Giuly DG por dar favorito y dejar comentario. ¡Gracias Giuly-chan! Se nota que tenés vuen gusto.**

 **Orga: Agradecimientos a est-dark, también por favorito y comentario. *Levanta el micrófono* En agradecimiento, te dedico está canción...**

 ***Le saca el micrófono* Queremos agradecerle, no espantarlo. ¿Alguno más?**

 **Rogue: Agradecimientos a Hernan Dragneel por dar favorito y follow... Aprecio la imagen de perfil, por cierto...**

 **Muy bien, gracias gente. Es tiempo de develar a quien será la "Titania" de esta historia. Erza, espero que estés de acuerdo con mi elección.**

 **Erza: Mientras sea una persona justa y devota al gremio, no tengo objeciones.**

 **Bien, creo que lo cumple. No mucho más que decir, así que vamos a comenzar. Disclaimer...**

 **Erza: FShield96 no es dueño de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ****El Hada Estratega**

El día había sido bastante tranquilo para el gremio de Fairy Tail hasta ahora. No había peleas, nadie estaba desmayado de borracho, hasta Orga estaba de misión así que nadie tenía que luchar por evitar sus cantos.

Rogue estaba parado junto a Nab frente al tablón de anuncios, Frosch flotando a su lado, mientras escaneaban las misiones disponibles.

" _Me pregunto cuál será la misión que elija Yukino._ " Pensaba el Shadow Molder observando peticiones que iban desde recuperar un brazalete hasta matar a un monstruo en un volcán.

Hoy era el día de que Yukino eligiera su primera misión para ir en equipo. El único problema con esto, era que Sting estaba insistiendo en acompañarlos, siendo también parte del equipo, y Rogue no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar las indirectas del pesado de su mejor amigo.

No tendría tanto problema si el rubio siguiera insinuándosele a la maga estelar (sabía que eso era simplemente un chiste), pero ahora a Sting le había dado por insinuar todo el tiempo que _ellos_ eran pareja, y, por si fuera poco, el resto del gremio parecía seguirle el juego. Últimamente, el Dragon Slayer y la maga estelar no podían charlar sin recibir alguna miradita de uno de sus compañeros que los dejaba sonrojados y hacía que Rogue quisiera matar a su amigo.

El joven agradeció que en ese momento su tren de pensamiento se detuviera al escuchar las puertas del gremio abriéndose y viendo como Yukino entraba y se apresuraba a acercársele.

"Buenos días Yukino." Saludó Rogue. "¿Lista para elegir la misión de hoy?"

"Rogue-sama, Frosch-sama, buenos días." Saludó a su vez la joven. "En un segundo, ahora quería contarles de algo importante que pasó hoy." Dijo con entusiasmo.

El Slayer y su gato se sorprendieron un poco al ver la actitud de la chica, quien tendía a ser más bien reservada. "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el joven.

"Esta mañana…" Comenzó la chica sólo para ser interrumpida por Meredy dándole un abrazo por la espalda.

"¡Hola!" Saludó la chica alegremente. "Rogue, no me digas que van a seguir haciendo misiones después de la de dos millones de hace poco." Agregó sin soltar a Yukino y dedicándole un mohín al joven.

Rogue suspiró. "Meredy no aceptamos la recompensa por ese trabajo así que todavía hace falta que cumplamos una misión para tener dinero."

"Ara ara, ¿así que de verdad hiciste la misión solo para ver a Yuki-chan vestida de sirvienta?" Repuso Meredy con una sonrisa juguetona mientras veía la sangre acumularse en los rostros de los dos magos.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo…! ¡E-eso…!" Rogue estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de huir por las sombras.

"Meredy, por favor dejalos en paz." Comentó Kinana saliendo al rescate de los apenados jóvenes. "Rogue, Yukino, Frosch, cuando hayan elegido la misión vengan a verme. El Maestro está ausente por hoy."

"Ah, cierto." Dijo Rogue apresurándose a cambiar de tema. "Es época de la reunión de la Liga de Gremios."

"¿Liga de Gremios?" Preguntó Yukino mientras Meredy la soltaba.

"Es verdad, vos sos nueva en todo esto." Comentó Kinana. "Tiene que ver con el funcionamiento de los gremios de magos en Fiore." Dijo la barista mientras buscaba tras la barra algo con que ejemplificar. "Sería más fácil si pudiera hacer alguna gráfica."

"Yo me encargo." Dijo Meredy volteando hacia el único miembro de Team Holy Beast que no estaba cerca. "¡Reedus! ¡¿Podrías prestarnos tu **pluma de luz**?!"

"Oui." Dijo el pintor lanzándole una pluma extraña a la chica.

"Toma Kinana." Dijo Meredy pasándole la pluma a la barista.

 **La pluma de luz es un artefacto que permite escribir o dibujar en el aire.**

Kinana tomó la pluma y comenzó a dibujar un cuadro conceptual en el aire. "Muy bien, lo primero sería el Consejo Mágico, diez magos que se reúnen en Era todos los días para coordinar las leyes que afectan a los gremios mágicos con el Gobierno." Explicó dibujando un circulo con la palabra 'Era' del que salían líneas arriba y abajo; hacia arriba salía una hasta otro círculo con la palabra 'Gobierno' y hacia abajo salían tres cada una a un cuadrado distinto, todos con las palabras 'Liga de Gremios'. "Debido al número de gremios mágicos que existen, es difícil que el Consejo los regule a todos. Por lo tanto, los gremios cercanos por región entre sí forman parte de las Ligas de Gremios cuyos maestros se reúnen un par de veces por año para regular que todos obedezcan y estén al día con las leyes." Para completar, sacó de cada cuadrado de Liga una línea vertical de la que salían cinco líneas conduciendo a las palabras 'Gremio Local'.

"Y así, todos los gremios se aseguran de seguir las reglas del Consejo." Completó Yukino.

"Sí, pero no todos lo hacen." Explicó Kinana. "Algunos gremios se rehúsan a formar parte de las Ligas y seguir las leyes del Consejo. Estos son los llamados 'Gremios Oscuros' que aceptan cualquier tipo de misión, incluyendo secuestros y asesinatos." Dijo agregando otro círculo apartado de los otros con las palabras 'Gremio Oscuro'. "Sus miembros tienden a ser considerados como criminales peligrosos."

En ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abrieron con estrepito dando paso a un agitado Sting. El rubio se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento antes de gritar. "¡Mavis volvió!"

Luego de esto, todos dentro del gremio comenzaron a correr de acá para allá, tratando de poner algo de orden en el edificio, aunque, en realidad, solo contribuían al desorden general.

"¿Mavis?" Preguntó Yukino, antes de caer en la cuenta. "¿Quieren decir la última integrante del equipo de Rogue-sama? ¿La llamada prodigio Mavis Vermilion-sama?" Dijo sorprendida.

"La misma." Contestó Rogue con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Entonces comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta del gremio, causando temblores en todo el edificio.

"Esa es Mavis." Comentó Enno sonriendo mientras Chelia a su lado se entusiasmaba más con cada paso que sonaba.

"Son sus pasos." Confirmó una maga algo más joven del gremio con pelo violeta claro llamada Laki.

Yukino se debatía entre el asombro y algo de miedo. Sabía que Mavis Vermilion era la última integrante del equipo del cual ella ahora era parte, pero lo cierto es que no sabía mucho de la maga en sí. Los reportajes que le habían hecho eran pocos y solo dejaban entrever a una persona bondadosa y con los pies en la tierra. Nunca había salido en fotos para las revistas lo que llevaba a cuestionarse si habría una razón para eso.

Antes de que la maga estelar pudiera continuar divagando, las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando ver una silueta grande y de forma extraña. Dicha silueta comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior del edificio, dejando ver qué era en realidad.

Lo primero que Yukino notó fue que la figura estaba cargando un cuerno enjoyado que fácilmente era dos veces más grande que la maga estelar. Entonces, la joven bajó la vista y pudo ver por primera vez a la maga prodigio.

"¿E-esa es Mavis-sama?" No pudo evitar tartamudear.

Si bien la chica estaba preparada para esperar cualquier cosa, ciertamente no esperaba a una niña que no parecía tener más de trece años. Una niña de solo trece años cargando un cuerno enjoyado que la triplicaba en tamaño, pero, aun así.

La niña avanzó unos pasos más y se detuvo para colocar el cuerno en el suelo y encarar a todos sus observadores. Una vez soltado el cuerno se podía apreciar que efectivamente era una chica joven, con cabello rubio ondulado que se extendía hasta sus tobillos, con un mechón que salía de la punta de su cabeza y otro entre sus ojos, usaba un vestido rosado de mangas largas con varios volados y detalles en rojo y celeste, tenía unos adornos que parecían alas blancas a los costados de la cabeza y parecía que prefería ir descalza.

La niña miró alrededor con una expresión serena en sus ojos verde oscuro (que parecían no tener pupilas) antes de alzar los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a todo el edificio y gritar con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. "¡Chicos, ya volví!"

"¡Mavis!" Gritaron todos entusiasmados mientras se levantaban para recibir a la pequeña.

"Escuché noticias acerca del gremio y todo lo que han hecho mientras estaba de misión." Agregó Mavis adentrándose más en el gremio para saludar a todos. "¡Cuánto me alegra que sigan divirtiéndose mucho en las misiones!"

La niña continuó avanzando y parando a hablar con todos. "Reedus que dibujo más hermoso." "Vijeeter, ¿ese baile es nuevo? Espero que me lo enseñes alguna vez."

"Mavis, ¿y este cuerno?" Preguntó un mago rubio de nombre Max Alors.

"Fue un regalo de los aldeanos. Es el cuerno del monstruo que derroté, ellos insistieron en enjoyarlo y regalármelo." Explicó la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Ni siquiera sé si va a caber en mi habitación."

"¡No te preocupes!" Dijo Max mientras él y otro mago de labios carnosos y cabello negro cayendo en punta hacia la derecha llamado Warren Rocko se ponían a cada lado del cuerno y trataban de levantarlo. "¡Nosotros podemos llevarlo!" La clave fue que 'trataron' de levantarlo. El cuerno no se alzó un centímetro del suelo aún con el esfuerzo de ambos hombres.

"Muy bien, gracias." Sonrió la niña sin notar el esfuerzo de sus dos compañeros.

Yukino veía todo esto con una expresión de incredulidad. ¿Esta era realmente una de las magas más poderosas del gremio?

"Mavis es el mejor ejemplo de la frase 'No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta.', ¿cierto?" Comentó Rogue manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

La maga estelar solo pudo asentir.

"No cambiaste nada, niña." Comentó Enno adelantándose con Chelia.

"¡Enno!" Gritó la niña rubia saltando a abrazar a la maga bailarina. "Escuché lo de los Vulcans de Hakobe, no puedo creer que pudieras derrotar a todos vos sola."

"¡Mavi-nee!" Gritó Chelia entusiasmada saltando a su vez para prenderse de ella.

"¡Chelia-chan!"

La acción sorprendió un poco más a Yukino debido al sentimiento que había detrás. Esto parecía más que solo amistad entre compañeros de gremio, aún con el sentimiento de familiaridad de Fairy Tail.

"Desde que Mavis llegó al gremio, Enno fue como una madre para ella." Explicó Rogue viendo la expresión de la maga estelar. "Luego, cuando Chelia nació, Mavis pasó a ser una hermana mayor para ella. Las tres realmente se comportan como si fueran una familia real."

"Una familia…" Suspiró Yukino viendo la escena enternecida. Hacía mucho que no sentía eso.

Mavis finalmente se soltó de la madre y su hija y continuó avanzando, deteniéndose frente a Meredy.

"Mavis, que bueno verte." Saludó Meredy abrazando a la niñita.

"Meredy, ¿qué tal todo?" Saludó Mavis sonriendo.

"Lo normal, ya sabes." Dijo la joven suspirando. "Reedus y yo seguimos esforzándonos por sacar a este pesado del tablón de anuncios." Comentó señalando a Nab, quien se tensó un poco ante esto.

"Nab…" Dijo Mavis mirándolo seriamente un segundo antes de sonreír. "No te preocupes, estoy segura de que vas a encontrar el trabajo perfecto para tus habilidades."

"No lo alientes." Suspiró Meredy.

Mavis avanzó un poco más y finalmente llegó a las últimas cinco personas que le faltaba saludar.

"Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Kinana, me alegra verlos." Dijo sonriendo antes de notar a Yukino parada detrás del Dragon Slayer. "Hola, ¿sos nueva en el gremio?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"¿E-eh? Ah… s-sí, mi nombre es Y-Yukino." Tartamudeó la maga estelar.

"Yukino ahora también es parte de nuestro equipo." Agregó Rogue consiguiendo que la sonrisa de Mavis creciera aún más.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué alegría! Espero que nos llevemos bien, Yukino." Dijo la niña entusiasmada.

"¿Ah? Oh, sí. Yo también lo espero." Consiguió sonreír Yukino. Ciertamente la pequeña maga era alguien muy agradable.

Mavis volteó hacia la barista del gremio. "Kinana, ¿el Maestro está presente?" Preguntó con una expresión más seria.

"No." Contestó Kinana. "Se fue esta mañana a la reunión de la Liga."

"Ya veo." Dijo la niña volviendo a encarar a sus compañeros de equipo. "En ese caso, parece que voy a tener que pedirles su ayuda. Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Frosch, ¿me prestarían su fuerza? Es tiempo de que nuestro equipo salga de misión de nuevo."

"No hace falta que preguntes." Respondió Sting alzando el pulgar.

"Somos un equipo." Agregó Rogue.

"Fro mo sou omou."

"¿Segura de que quiere que los acompañe Mavis-sama?" Preguntó Yukino insegura.

"Claro, ahora vos también sos parte del equipo." Dijo la niña volviendo a sonreír. "Los espero mañana en la estación de trenes." Agregó volteando y yendo hacia la salida. De paso agarró el cuerno, que los otros miembros todavía no conseguían mover, y se lo llevó a cuestas por la salida.

" _Esta va a ser mi primera misión con mi nuevo equipo._ " Pensó Yukino. " _Mavis-sama confía en mí. No puedo decepcionar a mis compañeros._ " Pensó decidida.

* * *

"¿Están seguros de que quieren que los acompañe?" Preguntó la maga estelar por décima vez esa mañana.

El entusiasmo se le había terminado a la joven durante la noche y ahora estaba cada vez más agobiada mientras esperaba con Rogue y Sting a que Mavis llegara a la estación. Frosch estaba jugando con Plue cerca de la banca donde estaba sentada la chica.

"No vas a dejar de preguntar, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Sting caminando en círculos. El rubio ya había llegado a los límites de su paciencia con tener que esperar (uno de sus puntos débiles) a la maga prodigio, las preguntas de la joven solo aceleraron el proceso ligeramente.

"Dejala en paz." Repuso Rogue, parado junto a la banca observando las idas y venidas de su amigo. "No te preocupes, Yukino. Mavis no nos confiaría algo que no supiera que podemos manejar."

"Pero los conoce a ustedes." Dijo la joven preocupada. "La verdad no sabe nada de mí, salvo que ustedes me aceptaron en el equipo."

"Por eso esta es una buena oportunidad para conocernos." Se escuchó la voz de la niña prodigio.

"Buenos días, Mavis… sama…" Yukino comenzó a saludar mientras volteaba y quedó bastante sorprendida al ver que la pequeña llegó tirando un vagón lleno de equipaje tras de sí.

"Seguís con ese hábito." Comentó Rogue mientras Sting suspiraba.

"Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar." Dijo la rubia sonriendo. "Cualquier cosa es poco."

"Mavis-sama sí que sabe tirar la casa por la ventana." Comentó Yukino.

"Fro mo sou omou." "Pun-puun." Coincidieron los animales.

Mavis soltó la manija del vagón y volteó hacia la maga estelar. "No te preocupes por no encajar, estuve hablando con las chicas de Fairy Hills. Me contaron que lanzaste un barco del mar de vuelta al puerto de Hargeon antes de unirte al gremio, que derrotaste al Vulcan de Monte Hakobe y que tu batalla con un duque malvado fue tan grande que destruyeron toda su casa." Dijo cada vez más entusiasmada.

"B-bueno… en realidad nada de eso fue así." Repuso la joven. En sí había sido Polaris quien lanzó el barco al puerto (y ni siquiera era lo que Yukino quería), Rogue había vencido al Vulcan y la casa se colapsó por los daños subterráneos que hizo el propio Everlue.

"Igualmente, para que hablen así de vos, significa que de verdad te respetan." Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"Mavis." Llamó Sting. "Ahora vamos a hacer esta misión, pero cuando volvamos hay que cumplir nuestra tradición."

Mavis sonrió al escuchar esto. "¿Vos opinas lo mismo, Rogue?"

"Por supuesto." Repuso el Slayer.

"¿De qué tradición hablan?" Preguntó Yukino a Frosch viendo que los otros estaban en un concurso de miradas.

"Cada vez que Mavis vuelve de una misión larga, ella tiene una pelea contra cada uno." Dijo el gatito sonriendo.

"¿Pelean entre sí?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Es importante para su amistad." Explicó el animalito disfrazado. "Rogue y Sting siempre fueron rivales además de amigos, pero cuando Mavis llegó Sting no creyó que fuera alguien fuerte. Cuando supo que Rogue perdió contra ella y aun así era amigos, Sting quiso demostrar que podía derrotarla. En vez de eso perdió también, pero comenzó a admirar a Mavis como rival y modelo a seguir. Ahora pelean para ver su progreso y recordar su pasado."

"Increíble…" Susurró la maga estelar. No esperaba algo así. "¿Y ellos han podido ganarle alguna vez?"

"No. Mavis siempre los derrota."

La incredulidad de la joven llegó a otro nivel mientras volteaba a ver al trio. Sting parecía sacar chispas de entusiasmo; Rogue estaba más calmado, pero también se podía observar una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro; Mavis estaba dedicándole a ambos una sonrisa inocente con los ojos cerrados, pero se podía sentir debajo del aura infantil un aura propia que hacía presión contra las de los jóvenes. Yukino estuvo segura en ese momento, esos tres realmente eran algo especial.

"Va a ser bueno ver que tanto nos hemos fortalecido todos." Dijo Rogue con su sonrisita desafiante, rompiendo el duelo de miradas y permitiendo que el equipo pudiera juntar sus cosas y avanzar hacia el tren.

* * *

"Maldita… trampa mortal… llamada tren…"

"In-cre-ible." Suspiró Sting. El rubio estaba sentado junto a Mavis observando a Rogue, quien estaba sentado en el asiento frente a ellos junto a Yukino y Frosch, muriendo de mareo con el gatito tratando de airearlo con sus alas. "Toda esa actitud de rudo, pero pone un pie en un transporte y bum, patético."

"… Silencio."

"¿Rogue-sama realmente se pone así cada vez que viaja?" Preguntó Yukino sintiéndose mal por su compañero.

"Solo cuando el transporte está en movimiento." Explicó Mavis. "Se recupera bastante rápido una vez que para."

Sting estaba viendo la escena y tuvo una idea 'interesante'. "Hey, Yuki, ¿qué tal si dejas que Rogue descanse la cabeza sobre tu regazo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. "Escuché que eso ayuda cuando alguien está mareado."

La única diferencia en el sonrojo de los dos magos era que la cara de Rogue también tenía rastros de azul por las náuseas.

"No… no seas… ugh…" Rogue ni siquiera podía discutir con Sting.

"S-Sting-sama, n-no creo que eso sea…" Yukino no estaba mucho mejor.

"Por favor Yukino." Saltó Mavis inocentemente. "Si eso ayuda a Rogue a sentirse mejor, entonces podría aprovechar para explicarles cuál es la misión y que todos presten atención."

La maga estelar y el Dragon Slayer no sabían qué hacer.

"B-bueno… si es por eso…" Susurró Yukino sorprendiendo a Rogue.

El joven vio que estaba superado en número así que decidió hacer de tripas corazón y se recostó en el asiento, la cabeza sobre el regazo de Yukino, mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Sting. El rubio solo sonrió y le dijo moviendo los labios 'Me lo agradeces luego.'.

Rogue habría querido expresar su desacuerdo, pero no pudo evitar notar que estar en esa posición ayudaba a sus náuseas. " _Por estar recostado._ " Quiso razonar consigo mismo.

"Muy bien." Dijo Mavis al ver que el Slayer se relajaba. "Ahora voy a explicarles lo que sé.

Cuando volvía de mi misión, pasé por la ciudad de Onibas y me detuve en un bar donde se reunían magos a descansar unos minutos. Dentro del bar escuché a un grupo de magos que se quejaban de que algo llamado **Lullaby** tenía un sello. Entonces, uno de ellos, al que llamaron Azu-kun se levantó y dijo que podía destruir el sello en tres días y que él iba a llevársela a Erigor.

En su momento no me di cuenta, pero esos eran magos del gremio de Eisenwald." Explicó la niña. "El gremio fue forzado a desintegrarse cuando el Consejo arrestó a su Maestro por seguir recibiendo misiones prohibidas. Sin embargo, continuaron funcionando como un gremio oscuro. Pude recordar esto cuando asocié el nombre de Erigor y recordé que él es su as y actual Maestro, Erigor el Shinigami."

"¿Sh-shinigami? (Dios de la muerte)" Preguntó Yukino asustada.

"¿Y buscan algo llamado **Lullaby**?" Agregó Sting.

"Así es." Confirmó Mavis.

" **Lullaby** … una canción de cuna." Comentó Yukino tratando de no pensar en el gremio oscuro. "Significa que debe ser algún tipo de magia de sonido, pero no deja ver mucho más." Sin embargo, el nombre le recordaba algo a la chica, solo que no podía recordar qué.

"Es mi culpa…" Susurró Mavis llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Cuando Yukino volteó a verla, se sorprendió de ver que la rubia estaba llorando como si fuera una niña a la que acaban de regañar. "No me di cuenta a tiempo de quienes eran y por eso ahora estamos en esta situación."

"No digas eso." Dijo Sting como si esto fuera algo normal. "No podías saber que estaban planeando algo. El hecho de que pudieras descubrir que era Eisenwald basándote solo en el nombre de uno de sus miembros es un gran logro."

"Supongo." Dijo Mavis componiéndose un poco. "Pero, aun así, no soy tan fuerte para derrotar a todo un gremio así que necesito su ayuda."

"Vamos a atacar su gremio." Dijo Sting entusiasmado.

"Detenerlos… y a lo que sea **Lullaby** … antes que sea tarde…" Agregó Rogue.

"No sé si pueda…" Dijo Yukino. "Pero voy a dar lo mejor por ayudarlos." Entonces, la chica se dio cuenta de algo. "Ya que lo pienso, de nuestro equipo solo conozco la magia de Rogue-sama. Mavis-sama, ¿cuál es la suya?"

"Ya te dije que podrías tutearme." Comentó Mavis con una sonrisa más nerviosa.

"No te molestes." Terció Sting. "No hay manera de que Yuki suelte el trato honorífico."

La maga estelar solo pudo sonrojarse de vergüenza por su costumbre.

Frosch saltó entonces para hablar de la magia de Mavis. "La magia de Mavis es muy bonita. Como un bosque encantado o la furia de los dioses."

"E-eso no me dice mucho." Comentó la chica nerviosa.

"Pues mi magia no es muy distinta de la de Sting." Comentó Mavis sonriéndole a su acompañante.

"Ja, eso es como decir que un incendio forestal no es muy distinto de una hornalla." Dijo el rubio mientras levantaba las manos y comenzaba a expulsar luz blanca de ellas. "Yo uso magia de construcción de luz." Explicó mientras la luz se concentraba entre sus manos y tomaba la forma del símbolo de Fairy Tail en 3D. "Puedo crear construcciones de luz sólida para distintas cosas."

"Increíble." Dijo la maga estelar asombrada.

"Ya sé lo que estás pensando." Comentó el rubio satisfecho. "Por alguna razón se verían mejor si fueran de color verde, ¿no?"

"Y eso no es todo lo que puede hacer." Agregó Mavis.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí también puede usar-"

"Mavis." Interrumpió Sting con la mirada ensombrecida. "Sabes que preferiría no hablar de eso."

La niña maga bajó la mirada ante esto. Yukino pudo ver que Rogue y Frosch también estaban más serios.

" _Me pregunto que habrá pasado._ " Pensó la chica recordando que Kinana le dijo que todos en Fairy Tail tenían un pasado difícil.

* * *

Una hora después, el tren llegó a la estación de Onibas.

"¿Seguro que está bien, Rogue-sama?" Preguntó Yukino viendo como el joven se tambaleaba para agarrar su mochila.

"S-sí, tranquila." Contestó el Slayer. Había decidido levantarse del regazo de la joven luego de la explicación de Mavis así que experimentó el mareo completo la última hora. "Ustedes adelántense, les aseguro que voy a salir del tren antes de que salga de nuevo."

Los otros cuatro decidieron que podían confiar en su amigo (no había manera de que se quedara en el transporte sin razón) y comenzaron a salir.

Rogue fue a seguirlos un segundo hasta que escuchó un comentario de un hombre que estaba un par de filas después de sus asientos.

"Fairy Tail, ¿eh?" Preguntó el hombre de piel bronceada, con pelo marrón en rastas cortas y patillas que se fundían con su barba, usando un conjunto naranja de estilo tribal y armadura de cuero verde que no hacían nada por disimular su cuerpo musculoso. "Un gremio legal. Que envidia." Comentó con tono sarcástico.

Antes de que Rogue pudiera preguntar por su tono, recibió una patada del hombre que lo mandó de regreso por el pasillo del vagón.

"¿Sabes cómo le decimos a ustedes los miembros de gremios legales en nuestro gremio?" Continuó el desconocido levantándose y acercándose al joven. "Les decimos 'moscas'." Completó con una sonrisa algo más sádica.

Rogue se levantó, con la intención de ignorar a este tipo y bajar del tren cuando se escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrándose y el transporte comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

" _Maldición._ " Pensó el joven mientras las náuseas regresaban.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía, los otros miembros del equipo habían bajado del tren.

"¿Y cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Sting.

"Espero que alguno de los de Eisenwald sigan en la ciudad." Dijo Mavis. "Si no, entonces va a haber que buscar información sobre la ubicación del gremio."

Entones Yukino escuchó que las puertas del tren se cerraban y notó que alguien todavía faltaba.

"Chicos." Llamó. "Rogue-sama todavía no se bajó del tren."

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron los otros tres.

* * *

Rogue se tambaleaba por el pasillo tratando de llegar hasta la puerta, donde había un botón de parada de emergencia.

" _Tengo que llegar…_ " Pensaba el Dragon Slayer. " _Antes de que-_ "

El joven volvió a terminar en el suelo, cortesía de otra patada del hombre.

"¿Crees que podés ignorar a Azuma de Eisenwald sin haberle dado una batalla divertida?" Cuestionó el extraño avanzando hacia el joven.

"Eisenwald…" Murmuró Rogue mientras recordaba lo que dijo Mavis había dicho. " _Uno de ellos, al que llamaron Azu-kun se levantó y dijo que podía destruir el sello en tres días y que él iba a llevársela a Erigor._ "

En ese momento, el tren se detuvo.

* * *

"¡Niñita no podés bajar la palanca de parada de emergencia!" Gritaba uno de los operarios luego de ver a Mavis bajar la palanca que detenía al tren si había problemas.

"¡Pero no lo entiende, señor!" Repuso Mavis volteándose y observando al empleado con sus ojos grandes y brillantes. "¡Nuestro amigo está ahí y tiene que haber una razón seria para que no se bajara!"

" _¡A-adorable!_ " Pensaba el hombre.

"Ahí están los ojitos tiernos de Mavis." Comentó Sting sonriendo. "Ese viejo no le va a poder negar nada."

"Parece que todos en Fairy Tail son interesantes." Murmuró Yukino.

"Fro mo sou omou."

* * *

Cuando el tren se detuvo, el hombre llamado Azuma se tambaleó y de uno de sus bolsillos salió despedida una flauta extraña como de medio metro con una calavera tallada de tres ojos en un extremo y terminaciones similares a raíces en el otro.

Rogue vio el instrumento y pensó. " _Si él es el tal 'Azu-kun', entonces eso es…_ " El joven se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, todavía combatiendo los mareos, y se lanzó hacia la flauta. Antes de llegar, sin embargo, de los pisos y marcos de madera de los asientos comenzaron a salir raíces que lo forzaron a retroceder.

"Cuidado, mosquita." Sonrió Azuma mientras las raíces agarraban la flauta y se la lanzaban. "No deberías tocar lo que no es tuyo."

"Azuma de Eisenwald." Comentó Rogue incorporándose, los rastros del mareo casi desaparecidos. "Corregime si me equivoco, pero ¿eso significa que eso es la **Lullaby**?"

Azuma retrocedió un paso al escuchar la pregunta. "Maldito… ¿Cómo supiste…?"

Rogue sonrió un poco. "Lo es. Entonces, vas a tener que entregármela."

Azuma volvió a pararse firme y guardó la flauta de nuevo. "¿La querés, chico mosca? Entonces vas a tener que sacármela."

"Esperaba eso." Repuso Rogue sorbiendo las sombras y preparando su ataque. " **Eiryû no** -"

Lamentablemente, fue en ese momento que el tren volvió a avanzar.

Si el Dragon Slayer hubiera estado cargando sombras en sus manos o incluso lanzando el **Rugido** , no habría habido tanto problema, el ataque solo se habría disipado. En este caso, sin embargo, el disparo ya estaba cargado en su boca… justo cuando llegó otra 'carga' también queriendo salir.

¡BUM!

El joven se inclinó cuando comenzaron las náuseas y el torrente de sombras salió disparado en todas direcciones, despedazando el vagón y lanzando al Shadow Molder a través de una ventana y chocando contra una especie de auto.

 **El vehículo era un Vehículo Mágico especial que aceleraba según la cantidad de magia que el conductor enviara a través de la conexión.**

Rogue cayó en el asiento de conductor del vehículo, justo encima de Sting. Mavis iba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el techo, manteniéndose en equilibrio de alguna manera a pesar del movimiento. Yukino y Frosch iban adentro.

"¡¿Querías matarnos o qué?!" Gritó Sting deteniendo el vehículo y sacándose al Slayer de encima.

"No fue a propósito." Repuso Rogue levantándose del suelo y viendo a Mavis bajar del techo y a Frosch y Yukino salir del vehículo. "Perdí el control de mi **Rugido** y salí volando del vagón."

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Yukino adelantándose preocupada hacia el joven, mientras Frosch se posaba en el hombro de su compañero.

"Lo que pasa es que hay que parar ese tren, el mago de Eisenwald con la **Lullaby** está en ese tren." Contestó Rogue.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron todos.

"Estaba peleando con él, su nombre es Azuma." Explicó el Slayer.

"¿Pudiste ver la **Lullaby**?" Preguntó Mavis con seriedad.

"Sí, era una especie de flauta antigua con una calavera tallada de tres ojos."

Al escuchar la descripción, Yukino se detuvo, el color desapareciendo de su cara.

"¿Yukino?" Preguntó Rogue viendo su reacción.

"¿Una… flauta de tres ojos?" Preguntó la joven.

"¿Qué pasa, Yuki?" Preguntó Sting.

"Ya sé lo que es. **Lullaby** , la canción maldita." Al escuchar el nombre, Mavis también reconoció lo que era la flauta. "La flauta produce un sonido maldito. Como todas las maldiciones mortales del mundo triplicadas. Eso es la **Lullaby**." Terminó de explicar.

* * *

El tren, que había llegado a la estación de Kunugi, estaba siendo vaciado de sus ocupantes por un grupo de magos liderados por un hombre de pelo blanco con el torso desnudo, dejando ver varios tatuajes tribales azules en su pecho y brazos, quien cargaba una guadaña apoyada en los hombros.

Azuma salió tranquilamente del tren y se dirigió al hombre de la guadaña. "Erigor, el sello de **Lullaby** está roto." Dijo entregándole la flauta.

"Excelente trabajo, Azuma." Dijo el shinigami agarrando el instrumento. "La flauta maldita. Un instrumento del Libro Negro. Todo el que la escuche caerá en el sueño eterno de la muerte." Volteó hacia sus seguidores. "Suban al tren, la Operación Lullaby comienza."

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, en la ciudad de Clover la reunión de la Liga de Gremios estaba por la mitad.

"Qué envidia te tengo, Makarov-chan." Comentó un hombre gordo y calvo, usando un vestido con alas al Maestro de Fairy Tail. "Tu gremio está lleno de hermosuras."

 **Este es el Maestro Bob, del gremio Blue Pegasus. Tristemente, es hombre.**

"Escuché que una chica nueva ya tuvo una gran batalla con un duque." Dijo.

"Ah, debes estar hablando de Yukino." Dijo Makarov sonriendo. "Sí, es la más nueva recluta en el gremio, ¡y tiene un cuerpazo!" Agregó con la cara roja, si era por el alcohol o sus pensamientos, era un misterio.

"No te pases, Makarov." Comentó un hombre con lentes de sol, usando un collar de perro con picos y un sombrero de brujo.

 **Este es el Maestro Goldmine, de Quatro Cerberus.**

"Está bien que te sientas orgulloso de tus chicos, pero a veces se pasan en serio." Completó el hombre.

"¡Es cierto!" Acordó una viejita con un vestido verde, su cabello gris en un gran rodete. "¡He escuchado que al Consejo le preocupa que lleguen a destruir una ciudad!"

 **Esta es la Maestra Ooba Babasaama, de Lamia Scale.**

"Bah." Respondió Makarov. "Dejen que esos amargados digan lo que quieran."

Entonces, los curto Maestros voltearon al escuchar un pequeño grito. "¡Correo!" Gritaba un ave con sombrero de bruja acercándose a la mesa donde estaba sentado el Maestro de Fairy Tail. "Maestro Makarov, traigo una carta de parte de la señorita Kinana." Dijo el pajarito soltando el sobre en las manos del viejo.

Makarov dio vuelta el sobre y dibujo un círculo sobre el sello de cera. De ahí salió un círculo mágico y comenzó a proyectar una imagen de la barista del gremio.

"Maestro, buenos días." Saludó la proyección inclinándose.

"¡Oh!" Dijo el Maestro parándose sobre la mesa y llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "¡Miren! ¡Esta es Kinana, una de las bellezas de nuestro gremio! ¿No esta buena?"

"¡Makarov-chan!" Dijo Bob avergonzado. "¡No podés hablar así de tus niños, picarón!"

"Dejate los pensamientos turbios para vos." Comentó Ooba con severidad. "O si no te voy a dar unas buenas vueltas." Amenazó haciendo girar su mano.

"Por cierto, Maestro." Continuó la proyección, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Mavis llegó ayer y hoy ella, Sting, Rogue, Yukino y Frosch salieron de misión. ¿Puede creerlo? Hacía mucho tiempo que el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail no se reunía."

"Oh, Dios." Comentó Bob.

Makarov cayó de espaldas sobre la mesa.

"Parece que las predicciones del Consejo no iban desencaminadas." Dijo Goldmine.

"¿Habrá que hacerlo girar para despertarlo?" Preguntó Ooba.

" _Esos tres…_ " Pensaba Makarov.

Desde el día que Mavis, Rogue y Sting habían anunciado que iban a hacer equipo, el Maestro se había esforzado porque alguno de ellos estuviera siempre en misión individual (preferiblemente Mavis). No es que dudara de sus buenas intenciones, es solo que su potencial destructivo…

" _Espero que esta reunión termine pronto. Y, de paso, que no estén tratando de hacer nada muy extremo._ "

* * *

"Gira cuarenta y cinco grados a la derecha, ¡todos sosténganse!" Gritó Mavis desde el techo mientras Sting redireccionaba el vehículo para saltar por una pequeña rampa natural en el camino. "¿Seguro que estas bien, Sting? Ya llevamos bastante camino."

"No te preocupes." Respondió el rubio. "Con tus indicaciones, podemos ir por la mejor ruta para economizar magia. Además, si lo que dijo Yuki es cierto, no podemos dejar que Eisenwald mate a tanta gente."

El vehículo pasó por la estación Kunugi y la rubia pudo ver que el ejército alejaba a las personas de la estación.

"Parece que Eisenwald secuestró el tren en esta estación." Comentó la niña escuchando lo que podía de las conversaciones.

"¿Un tren?" Preguntó Yukino

"No muy… versátil…" Articuló Rogue entre sus náuseas.

"Pero sí es rápido." Terció Sting. "Si ya tienen un destino en mente y está cerca de las vías, entonces ya podrían haber llegado."

Mavis hizo un repaso mental de lugares posibles y llegó a una conclusión. "¡Ya sé! Sting, necesito que dobles en la siguiente intersección."

Sting lanzó el vehículo por el camino y vio que se aproximaban a una ciudad.

"¿Oshibana?" Preguntó mientras entraban.

"Está en el camino de las vías y tiene una gran estación de trenes." Dijo la rubia.

El vehículo se detuvo cerca de dicha estación de tren, donde vieron a una multitud siendo alejada de esta.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó Mavis a un oficial mientras el grupo se acercaba (Rogue estaba siendo cargado por Yukino).

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó el hombre viéndolos con escepticismo.

"Señor, somos magos de Fairy Tail." Dijo la maga. "Venimos a ayudar."

El oficial vio las marcas tatuadas en algunos de los jóvenes y decidió que podían ser de ayuda. "Unos magos del gremio Eisenwald tomaron control de la estación. Mandamos a un grupo del ejército, pero no han vuelto."

Mavis asintió, poniéndose seria. "Señor, por favor haga que todas las personas acá evacúen el área. Tenemos motivos para creer que Eisenwald planea usar una maldición que podría matar a todos cerca."

El hombre se mostró un poco asustado, pero asintió y dejó que el equipo pasara.

Dentro de la estación encontraron a los miembros de Eisenwald.

"Bienvenidos a nuestra red." Saludó Erigor sentado sobre uno de los postes de megafonía. "Dijo la araña a las moscas."

"Rogue-sama, por favor levántese." Suplicaba Yukino al Dragon Slayer, quien se hallaba en el piso.

"Esto no es bueno." Dijo Frosch flotando sobre su dueño. "Entre el tren, el vehículo mágico y Yukino, Rogue ya no debe poder aguantar."

"¡¿Y yo por qué soy un transporte?!" Preguntó la maga sorprendida.

"Erigor el Shinigami." Dijo Mavis con seriedad. "¿Su plan realmente es usar los megáfonos de la estación para transmitir la melodía de **Lullaby**?"

"¿Oh?" Preguntó el mago de la guadaña sonriendo. "Así que lo descubrieron. Sos una mosquita muy inteligente."

"Las personas afuera de la estación son inocentes." Gruñó Sting. "¿Qué ganan ustedes con matarlos?"

"Esas personas viven sus felices vidas ignorando a quienes fuimos despojados de nuestros derechos." Replicó Erigor. "Ignorar la injusticia ajena es pecado. ¡Así que el shinigami ha venido a impartir castigo divino!"

"Pensalo con cuidado, Erigor." Dijo Mavis con frialdad. "Todavía no han hecho nada inexcusable, pero si matan a todas estas personas, entonces el Consejo va a marcarlos de amenaza."

Erigor ensanchó su sonrisa. "Ahora ya no nos importan los derechos. Buscamos la autoridad, para controlar el presente y el futuro."

"Lamentablemente para ustedes…" Comentó Azuma invocando raíces gigantes alrededor de Yukino, Frosch y el aún caído Rogue. "La primera parte del plan consiste en eliminarlos. ¡Qué lástima que no puedan ver nuestra nueva era, moscas!" Gritó mientras las raíces se lanzaban contra ellos. Yukino se preparó para recibir el ataque…

Y vio cómo las raíces eran destruidas por un golpe cargado de sombras. "Nos vemos de nuevo, Azuma." Dijo Rogue incorporándose. "Esta vez sí vamos a terminar nuestra batalla." Con eso, todos se pusieron en guardia.

"Encárguense de esto." Sonrió Erigor elevándose en el aire y volando al interior del edificio.

Mavis siguió su trayectoria y comenzó a dar órdenes. "Rogue, Sting, ustedes síganlo. Déjennos el resto."

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas antes de observar a la niña y asentir, comenzando a correr en persecución del mago de viento.

"¡Van tras de Erigor-san!" Gritó uno de los de Eisenwald.

"Déjenmelos a mí." Dijo un mago con una campera con capucha a rayas horizontales negras y doradas. "El gran Rayule se va a encargar de ellos." Proclamó lanzando cintas negras de sus dedos y usándolas para columpiarse en persecución de los dos magos.

"Yo también." Dijo Azuma comenzando a hundirse en el suelo. "Ese chico mosca me debe algo de diversión."

"Parece que eso nos deja a las chicas." Dijo uno de los magos que quedaban volteándose a las dos chicas y el gato.

"Yukino." Dijo Mavis sonriendo. "Dejame encargare de esto." La niña alzó la mano y activó un círculo de hechizo. " **Sora no Kishi**. (Caballero del Cielo)" Del círculo surgió una figura envuelta en armadura, con una lanza en la mano derecha, un escudo en la izquierda y alas en la espalda.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó uno de los magos.

"¿Magia de invocación?" Aventuró otro.

"¡Tranquilos!" Gritó un tercero. "¡Es una ilusión!" Anunció mientras sonreía hacia la niña. "No esperabas que uno de nosotros fuera un ilusionista, ¿cierto niñita?"

Yukino no podía creerlo. ¿Magia de ilusión? ¿Eso era todo lo que la gran Mavis Vermilion podía hacer?

"¡No nos subestimen!" Gritaron varios magos lanzándose al ataque.

Mavis solo sonrió e hizo una señal con su mano. El caballero ilusorio avanzó al encuentro de los magos oscuros y _los hizo retroceder de un golpe_.

"Pero ¿qué?" Preguntó el mago ilusionista de Eisenwald. "Pero… creí…"

"No te equivocaste." Dijo la niña rubia sonriendo aún más. "En todo Fiore, solo el 10% de la población puede usar magia. Entre quienes pueden usar magia, hay algunos que nacen con talento para un tipo específico. Y entre quienes nacen con talento para la magia ilusoria, hay unos pocos que consiguen la habilidad de crear algo muy especial: ilusiones sólidas."

"¿Ilusiones sólidas?" Preguntó el ilusionista. "Pensé que eran un mito."

"Ahora, permítanme mostrarles mis habilidades." Dijo la niña adelantándose y desapareciendo al caballero. "¡ **Yôsei no Mori**! (Bosque de las Hadas)" La maga extendió los brazos a los costados y una luz dorada bañó el lugar. Al disiparse, todos vieron que había aparecido un bosque de la nada, hasta tenía césped y se podía ver algo de niebla cerca del suelo y luces doradas entre las hojas y tras algunos árboles.

"Increíble…" Susurró Yukino asombrada.

Mavis entonces comenzó a moverse, parecía una niña bailando sola en el bosque a una música que solo ella escuchaba, pero con cada movimiento que hacía, salían criaturas fantásticas de todas partes y atacaban a los magos.

El ilusionista, quien se había mantenido algo apartado, observaba esta escena reconociendo, al fin, a su oponente. "El poder de las ilusiones sólidas y un bosque lleno de seres de fantasía. No hay duda, ella es... La maga prodigio de Fairy Tail: El Hada Estratega, Mavis Vermilion." Dijo antes de ser derribado él mismo por el ataque.

" _Este es el verdadero poder de Mavis-sama._ " Pensó Yukino viendo como la ilusión se desvanecía y todos los magos de Eisenwald yacían en el suelo inconscientes. " _Realmente es asombroso._ "

* * *

 **Y hasta ahí llegamos. Bienvenida Mavis Vermilion a la historia.**

 **Mavis: Un placer, espero que todos podamos ser amigos.**

 **Erza, ¿qué te parece tu "reemplazo"?**

 **Erza: La primer Maestra... no merezco un honor así...**

 **Ok... asumo que eso es un buena reacción.**

 **Mavis: Me gustó el poder que me diste.**

 **Sí, me imaginé que podrías necesitar algo más que solo ilusiones y la otra opción sería sacar desde ya las grandes magias de Fairy Tail.**

 **Mavis: ¿Y qué pasa con esas?**

 **Ya veremos.**

 **Ahora, el próximo capítulo va a ser... ¡ARGH! ¡NO SÉ CUÁNDO VA A SER! ¡EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VA A SER CUÁNDO SEA Y PUNTO!**

 **Sting: Ok, ok, tranquilo.**

 ***Respira profundo* Cierto. Bueno, hagan la despedida por favor.**

 **Sting: Dejen favorito si les gusta.**

 **Erza: También pueden dejar follow.**

 **Mavis: Agradecemos cualquier crítica constructiva.**

 **Nos leeremos después.**


	5. Superando la barrera del viento

**"Felicidad Navidad" para todos y un prospero "Caño Nuevo" (felicidades, por cierto, si entendieron de dónde saqué esas frases).**

 **Sting: ¿Qué pasó? Hace un año que no actualizas.**

 **Ja-ja-ja que chistoso Sting. Sabemos los dos que solamente fueron *deprimido* casi cuatro meses...**

 **¡Pero ahora estoy de vuelta! Y espero que, aunque tenga que pasarme este mes y el que viene preparando exámenes finales, pueda aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para completar, al fin el arco de Lullaby y capaz que empezar el de Galuna (¡capaz y hasta lo completo!). Pero eso es pensamiento ultra-positivo por el que no me conocen mucho.**

 **Sting: ¿Entonces este capítulo todavía no es el final de Lullaby?**

 **No, al fina me pareció mejor terminarlo en dos capis más en lugar de uno. Pero por lo menos podemos ver u par de escenas de pelea que, espero que me salieran bien.**

 **Sobre Favs, Follows y Reviews, gracias a Petalos de Agua y Mestli por dar favorito y follow. Gracias a est-dark y Mestli por los reviews y la espera, igual que a todos los que no comentaron pero siguen esperando.**

 **Ahora Sting, disclaimer si no te importa.**

 **Sting: Obvio. FShield96 no es dueño de Fairy Tail o sus personajes.**

 **Son míos los cambios en la historia principal enfunción de los personajes. Muy bien, ¡empecemos!**

* * *

 _Previamente en "Un Cuento Diferente":_

 _"¡Mavis volvió!"_

 _"Voy a tener que pedirles su ayuda. Escuché a un grupo de magos que se quejaban de que algo llamado **Lullaby** tenía un sello. Eran magos de Eisenwald"_

 _"El mago de Eisenwald con la **Lullaby** está en ese tren." _

_" **Lullaby** , la canción maldita." _

_"Erigor el Shinigami. ¿Su plan realmente es usar los megáfonos de la estación para trasmitir la melodía de **Lullaby**?"_

 _"Este es el poder de Mavis-sama. Realmente es asombroso."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ****Superando la barrera del viento**

Yukino no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Frente a ella, el atrio de la estación de trenes se encontraba cubierto con los cuerpos inconscientes de casi todos los magos del gremio oscuro Eisenwald.

La artífice de tal escena se volteó hacia la joven al sentir su mirada. "¿Estas bien Yukino?" Preguntó la pequeña maga ilusoria al ver la expresión de la joven.

"S-sí…" Contestó la maga estelar, aun deslumbrada por el despliegue de ilusiones reales que Mavis había usado. "E-es que, n-no pude ayudar…" Logró articular a través de su asombro.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso." Sonrió la pequeña prodigio. "El **Bosque de las Hadas** es una técnica que ataca todo en su rango. Si hubieras tratado de ayudarme, lo más seguro es que te hubiera lastimado de gravedad accidentalmente." Explicó sin perder la sonrisa.

Yukino sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. "Y-ya veo…" Murmuró.

"Pero, si querés ayudar," Agregó la niña. "¿podrías ir a ver si ya evacuaron todos en el área? No quiero arriesgarme en caso de que pase lo peor."

"Ah, ¡está bien!" Contestó la maga estelar apresurándose a cumplir con la petición, Frosch siguiéndola al vuelo.

Una vez que se fueron, el hada estratega cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de seriedad y se acercó al mago ilusorio que la había identificado.

"Muy bien." Dijo despertándolo de un pisotón al pecho. "Ahora quiero que me digas cuál es el verdadero plan de Erigor." Demandó, sus ojos verdes fríos como el acero.

* * *

Mientras la niña maga iniciaba su interrogatorio, los magos de oscuridad y luz recorrían un largo pasillo en persecución del Shinigami.

"¿Todavía podés sentir su olor, Rogue?" Preguntó Sting.

"Sí," Contestó el Shadow Molder, su cara manteniendo un semblante serio. "pero eso es lo que me molesta." Agregó.

"¿Eh?"

"Ya vimos que es un mago de viento." Explicó Rogue. "¿Por qué no solo borró su olor y, en cambio, nos deja seguirlo?"

"Agh, empezás a sonar como Mavis." Se quejó el rubio. "Puede ser que no supiera que podemos rastrearlo así, capaz que se le olvidara, podría no ser tan bueno-"

"O podría querer hacer precisamente esto." Comentó el Dragon Slayer deteniéndose en una bifurcación, un camino dirigiéndose a la sección vieja de la estación y el otro a la nueva. "Su rastro va en ambas direcciones." Explicó.

"O sea que hay que separarnos." Dedujo el mago de luz encarando en dirección a la parte nueva. "¿Sabes qué?" Le comentó a su compañero con una risita. "Si fuéramos rivales como cuando éramos niños, esta sería la parte donde empezamos a decir que vamos a vencer a Erigor más rápido que el otro."

"Sí," Sonrió Rogue. "Qué bueno que no seamos así de inmaduros."

"Sting," Agregó el Dragon Slayer. "nuestro enemigo es un demente idiota con una magia que no puede controlar. Hay que asegurarnos de derrotarlo rápido y con fuerza." Dijo volteándose con una sonrisa.

"Se te olvida lo más importante." Repuso el otro volviéndose también. "Este imbécil desafió a Fairy Tail. ¡No vamos a tener piedad!"

Los dos amigos compartieron una última sonrisa antes de voltearse en dirección de las bifurcaciones.

"No te mueras Rogue." Susurró Sting.

"No está en mis planes." Repuso el Shadow Molder.

"Tch. Malditos Dragon Slayers con oído afinado." Se quejó el rubio comenzando a correr.

Al poco de haber estado recorriendo el pasillo, el mago de luz se detuvo al ver algo.

"¿Un megáfono?" Preguntó al aire observando el artefacto de transmisión de sonido. "¡Ya sé!" Gritó entusiasmado enfilando con prisa hacia la cabina de retransmisión.

"¡Muy bien Erigor, prepárate para…!" Gritó el joven atravesando la puerta de una patada, solo para ver que el lugar estaba vacío. "¿Eh? ¿Entonces cómo quieren transmitir la **Lullaby**?" Se preguntó, sin notar el panel faltante en el techo del que comenzaban a asomar vendas negras y una capucha dorada a rayas.

CRASH

Sting tuvo que saltar al costado para evitar el ataque sorpresa del mago enemigo.

"¡Sabía que iban a venir a estorbarnos!" Gritó Rayule enderezándose mientras colgaba de las cintas de su mano derecha. Las cintas de su mano izquierda revolviéndose en el aire.

"¡Oi! ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie acá?" Preguntó Sting. "¿Cómo planean transmitir la **Lullaby**?"

* * *

"¿E-el verdadero plan de Erigor-san?" Preguntó el mago con nerviosismo, observando la frialdad imposible en los ojos de Mavis. "No sé de qué me estás hablando."

"¿Mhm?" La niña estiró su mano a un costado. " **Doxy**." Y sobre esta apareció un ser con dos pares de brazos y piernas, cubierto de pelaje corto, con una cola acabada en un apéndice membranoso, alas a medio camino entre una mariposa y un murciélago saliendo de su cabeza y ojos azules de insecto. "Según la mitología, estas criaturitas son la versión malvada de las hadas." Explicó la rubia con una sonrisa algo peligrosa. "Se dice que su mordida es venenosa. ¿Sabías que mis ilusiones sólidas pueden incluso crear el veneno?"

"¿V-v-venenosa?" Preguntó el hombre alarmado. "P-p-pero, sos una b-buena persona, ¿cierto? N-no la usarías solo por conseguir información que podría no existir o que puede que no tenga, ¡¿cierto?!" Chilló sin darse cuenta que había confirmado las sospechas de la estratega.

"Hm… no sé…" Comentó esta, disimulando que su sonrisa había pasado de peligrosa a divertida porque a) no había manera de que fuera a envenenarlo de verdad, y b) aun si lo hiciera, había olvidado _accidentalmente_ comentarle que el veneno de doxy solo paralizaba.

" _Me pregunto cómo le ira a los otros._ " Se preguntó mientras veía al mago mucho mayor que ella retorcerse bajo su pie.

* * *

A todo esto, Yukino y Frosch habían salido de la estación a tiempo de ver a los oficiales terminar de evacuar a las personas del área cercana a la estación.

"Esos fueron los últimos señorita." Comentó uno de los oficiales cuando preguntó.

"Muy bien, gracias." Respondió la maga estelar. "Ahora necesitaríamos que ustedes también se alejaran."

"¿Esta segura?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Sí, no se preocupe. Los magos de Fairy Tail no vamos a dejar que nada le pase a la estación." Aseguró la joven.

"Fro mo sou omou."

Los oficiales intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pero acordaron que estos magos estaban mejor cualificados que ellos para resolver la situación.

Una vez que vio que los hombres se habían alejado lo suficiente de la estación y seguían corriendo, Yukino volteó… y se detuvo horrorizada ante la vista del edificio, o más bien, ante la vista del tornado que cubría el lugar.

* * *

De vuelta en la cabina de retransmisión, Sting continuaba evadiendo los ataques de su oponente.

"¡No podés escapar de mis cables!" Gritó Rayule lanzando otra andanada contra el mago.

Sting, en lugar de esquivar, se detuvo en el camino del ataque y comenzó a juntar luz en sus manos. " **Light Construct:** ¡ **Barrier**! (Construcción de Luz: Barrera)" Gritó produciendo un muro de luz sólida que detuvo los cables.

"¿Magia de luz?" Preguntó el mago encapuchado.

"¡ **Light Strike**! (Golpe de Luz)" Gritó el rubio creando un puño gigante de luz que lanzó a su oponente a través de la pared. "Si no van a usar los megáfonos, ¿entonces cuál es su plan?"

Rayule sonrió. "A esta altura, la barrera de Erigor-san ya debería estar activa."

"¿Barrera?"

* * *

"Yukino, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó Frosch asustado.

"No lo sé." Repuso la joven.

"Así que mandaron a los débiles a revisar la evacuación." Escucharon a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, quedaron cara a cara con Erigor. "Esperaba poder ver a la estratega otra vez antes de irme, pero igual no habría podido quedarme a jugar." Comentó cargando magia en su mano. "Considérense afortunadas, mosquitas." Dijo lazando una ráfaga de aire que empujo a la chica y el gato a través del tornado.

"¡Espere!" Gritó Yukino levantándose del suelo y tratando de pasar por el tornado, solo para terminar en el suelo otra vez cubierta de arañazos causados por la pared de viento.

"Mi **Barrera de Viento** deja entrar a cualquiera, pero si tratas de salir, las ráfagas te harían pedazos." Dijo el Shinigami desde afuera. "Todo esto me ha dejado muy atrasado… así que voy a tener que retirarme ahora." Con eso, el mago de viento volteó en el aire y salió volando de la ciudad.

"Yukino, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Frosch acercándose a la chica.

"Sí, no se preocupe Frosch-sama." Contestó la maga estelar. "Por ahora, hay que avisarle a Mavis-sama."

* * *

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!" Gritó el mago interrogado, la doxy a solo centímetros de su cara. "¡Voy a hablar! ¡Te digo cuál es el plan! ¡Pero aleja esa cosa de mi cara!"

* * *

"No más juegos." Dijo Sting sosteniendo a Rauyle contra la pared. "¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?"

"Este lugar solo iba a ser una jaula para ustedes, moscas, desde el principio." Explicó el encapuchado. "Una última parada que hacer antes de ir a Clover. La ciudad queda al otro lado de un gran barranco y solo es accesible por este tren, o si sos capaz de volar como Erigor-san."

"¿Clover?" Preguntó Sting. "¿Ese es su plan?"

"Pensá bien." Repuso el mago desplegando sus cables. "¿Qué es lo que hay en Clover?"

Justo cuando el rubio comprendió lo que significaba, los cables lo golpearon, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

" _Clover era donde el viejo tenía su reunión._ " Pensó mientras aterrizaba. "¡Van tras la reunión de maestros!" Acusó.

"Por fin te diste cuenta." Repuso el otro divertido. "Muy bien pensado, ¡¿cierto?!" Gritó lanzando otro golpe de cables.

"¡Todos ustedes no aguatarían un segundo contra uno de ellos!" Contestó Sting bloqueando parte del golpe, pero igual retrocediendo unos pasos.

"¡Pero tocar una flauta enfrente de unos viejos, eso sí es posible! Si alguien puede hacerlo, ese es Erigor-san." Dijo el mago de la capucha lanzando sus cables y envolviendo al rubio. "Y lo mejor de todo es que, con ustedes encerrados acá, nadie puede detenernos."

Sting bajó la mirada.

"¡No hay nada que puedan hacer! ¡Vamos a recibir nuestra recompensa al fin!"

Entonces, para sorpresa del mago, el rubio se aferró a los cables que lo ataban. " **Light Construct:** ¡ **Lock**! (Candado)" Gritó creando un par de bisagras que se cerraron sobre sus pies, anclándolo al suelo.

"Hey, ¿qué estás…?" La pregunta del mago de cables murió en su garganta cuando Sting alzó la vista, dejando ver la furia en sus ojos.

"Los vamos a detener." Gruñó el rubio cargando cada vez más luz en sus manos. "Y se van a arrepentir de esto. ¡El viejo es como un padre para nosotros!" Gritó antes de lanzar su ataque. "¡ **Light Construct: Battering Ram**! (Ariete)" La luz se concentró en un ariete con cabeza de carnero, que comenzó a acelerar en dirección a Rayule, el mago incapaz de escapar debido al agarre de Sting en los cables unidos a sus manos.

El golpe no solo consiguió noquearlo, sino que además destrozó los cables liberando a Sting. El rubio se tomó un momento para admirar su obra, antes de salir corriendo del lugar para advertir a los otros.

* * *

"¡Mavis-sama!" Gritó Yukino entrando de nuevo al atrio de la estación de tren. "La señora estación está…"

"Sí, ya se." La interrumpió Mavis. "Interrogué a uno de estos magos y ya me contó… espera, ¿la señora estación?" Preguntó extrañada por el término antes de recordar la situación. "No importa, lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Rogue, si el mago que fue tras de él pudo romper el sello de **Lullaby** , entonces va a poder sacarnos de acá."

* * *

Rogue, a todo esto, se hallaba algo perdido recorriendo su pasillo. El aroma de Erigor había desaparecido unos metros después de la bifurcación, pero al volver y seguir el camino de Sting pasaba lo mismo, así que el Dragon Slayer decidió volver a su pasillo y esperar tener suerte.

No notó que detrás de él, se abrían unos ojos en la pared, siguiendo su trayecto.

* * *

Las chicas y el gato llegaron a la bifurcación de caminos al mismo tiempo que Sting.

"¡Chicas!" Gritó el rubio. "¡Este lugar es una trampa! ¡Su objetivo es-"

"Ya sabemos Sting." Lo interrumpió Mavis. "Tenemos que encontrar a Rogue. Seguramente este peleando con la única persona que nos puede sacar."

"Muy bien, él se fue por este pasillo." Contestó Sting señalándolo.

Sin mediar otra palabra, los cuatro magos salieron corriendo en busca de su compañero restante.

* * *

El compañero en cuestión se había detenido enfrente de una de las puertas del pasillo.

" _Este olor._ " Pensó reconociendo el aroma, no como el de Erigor sino como el de otro. "Bueno, creo que él también sirve." Comentó derribando la puerta y entrando en la habitación. "¡Azuma!" El lugar, sin embargo, estaba vacío.

El joven observó confundido a su alrededor, el aroma del hombre estaba en todas partes, pero no había ni rastro del mago de las raíces.

Excepto por la raíz que había comenzado a salir del suelo, justo detrás del Slayer y se acercaba peligrosamente a su espalda.

"¿Creíste que no lo iba a ver venir?" Preguntó Rogue sonriendo mientras se volteaba y sujetaba la raíz.

"En realidad, chico mosca," Comentó Azuma saliendo de la pared. "confiaba en que lo hicieras. **Burst Claw** (Garra Explosiva)" La raíz en la mano de Rogue explotó lanzando al joven contra la pared.

Rogue comenzó a levantarse, solo para ver como varias raíces más salían del suelo y comenzaban a enredarse sobre él, pequeños frutos brotando de la corteza.

" **Chain Burst** (Explosión en Cadena)" Los frutos comenzaron a explotar desde la base de las raíces hasta que los estallidos cubrieron por completo al Dragon Slayer. "Parece que eso fue todo." Comentó Azuma algo decepcionado. "Lástima, esperaba que ese chico pudiera darme algo de diversión."

"Entonces esto te va a encantar." Escuchó detrás de sí. El mago de las raíces volteó a tiempo de ver a Rogue saliendo de su sombra y cargando un ataque en sus manos. "¡ **Eiryû no Renjakusen**!" El golpe de sombras fue suficiente para lanzar a Azuma contra la pared y destruir la mayoría de las cosas en el lugar. "Otra vez me pasé…" Comentó Rogue viendo los destrozos. "Ahora, ¿me vas a decir en dónde está Erigor?" Preguntó aproximándose al mago caído, solo para detenerse asombrado cuando el hombre se paró entre risas.

"Muy bien." Lo felicitó Azuma volviendo a erguirse. "Parece que esta batalla sí que va a ser divertida. ¡ **Brevi**! (Corto)" Agregó antes de lanzar su siguiente ataque: una ráfaga de energía explosiva que envolvió al Shadow Molder.

Aun así, Rogue consiguió atravesar el disparo. "¡ **Eiryû no Saiga**!" Y golpearlo con un **Colmillo** cargado de sombras.

El mago de Eisenwald golpeó la pared de nuevo y Rogue volvió a tratar de acercarse. "¿Ahora si vas a-" Pero se interrumpió de nuevo al ver aparecer una serie de esferas luminosas a su alrededor. Antes de poder reaccionar, las esferas estallaron y lo dejaron otra vez en el suelo.

"¿Te vas a rendir chico mosca?" Preguntó Azuma mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Para nada." Repuso Rogue levantándose también y cargando más sombras en sus manos.

"Perfecto."

* * *

Mavis y los demás había recorrido una buena parte del pasillo escuchando las explosiones, cuando vieron que se derrumbaba una de las paredes, dando paso a los dos magos.

" _¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?_ " Se preguntaba Rogue mientras seguía atacando. Durante los últimos minutos, los dos habían estado intercambiando ataques, pero donde Rogue destruía las raíces con un **Colmillo** o **Rugido** , o huía de las explosiones a través de las sombras, Azuma solo recibía todos y cada uno de los ataques y volvía a levantarse sonriendo.

"¡Rogue!" Gritó Mavis deteniendo la batalla. "¡Espera, lo necesitamos!"

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó el Slayer confundido.

"Hay una barrera alrededor de la señora estación." Explicó Yukino adelantándose. "Lo necesitamos para dispersarla."

"¡Yukino! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Rogue viendo los arañazos en el cuerpo de la maga estelar.

"Sí no se preocupe." Respondió la chica por tercera vez (Sting y Mavis le habían preguntado en el camino cuando les contó sobre el muro de viento).

"¡Rogue, su objetivo son los maestros!" Explicó Sting mientras Mavis se acercaba al reincorporado Azuma. "¡Van a usar la **Lullaby** en la reunión de maestros!"

"Así que ya se enteraron, ¿eh?" Preguntó Azuma volviendo a sonreír. "Esos debiluchos hablaron de más, como siempre, pero no importa. A esta altura, Erigor debe estar al menos a medio camino de Clover, no hay nada que puedan hacer."

"Azuma de Eisenwald." Llamó Mavis con seriedad. "Sería inteligente que nos ayudaras a salir. No querrías tener que enfrentarte a todos nosotros."

Azuma soltó una risa. "No tengo interés en pelear con niñas, mujeres," Agregó pasando la mirada por los arañazos de Yukino. "o gatos." Completó viendo a Frosch flotar entre su dueño y la maga estelar. "Esta batalla se acabó, por desgracia, se estaba poniendo buena." Dijo mientras un círculo mágico aparecía a sus pies y él comenzaba a hundirse en el suelo. "Nos veremos otra vez, chico mosca, espero ansioso esa batalla."

"¡Hey, alto!" Gritó Sting lanzando un **Strike** contra el suelo, solo para ver que el puño de luz atravesaba al piso inferior, sin rastros del mago. "¡¿A dónde se fue?!" Gritó el rubio.

"Su aroma volvió a desaparecer." Comentó Rogue enfadado. Ese tipo había jugado con él por completo.

Mavis suspiró, ahí se iba su mejor oportunidad de salir de la estación. "Bueno…" Comentó atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. "Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ver si podemos salir de este lugar de otra manera."

* * *

En el Cañón de Clover, la serie de barrancas que separaba la ciudad de Clover de Oshibana, Erigor se hallaba caminando por el puente de vías que conducía a la ciudad de la reunión de maestros. Al ritmo que llevaba, aun no avanzaba mucho.

"Finalmente." Comentó sonriendo mientras se detenía. "Por fin recuperé la energía que gasté en hacer la **Barrera de Viento** , ahora puedo acelerar el paso." Con esas palabras, el mago de viento se elevó en el aire sobre las vías y comenzó a volar a alta velocidad en dirección a su destino. "¡Cabrones que nos dejaron sin trabajo y derechos, estén preparados!" Gritó aumentando la velocidad. "¡Para el juicio del Shinigami!"

* * *

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Sting estrellando otro ariete de luz contra la barrera y viendo cómo se desintegraba… de nuevo.

"Date por vencido, Sting." Dijo Rogue desde el suelo. En un ataque de frustración, el joven había tratado de abrirse paso con un **Colmillo** terminando con el brazo cubierto de arañazos como los de Yukino.

"¿Por qué no seguimos buscando al tal Azuma?" Preguntó el rubio frustrado también. "¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no sigue en la estación escondido?"

"Si no quisiera irse de verdad," Repuso Rogue. "entonces seguiríamos peleando contra él."

"Esto es ridículo Rogue. ¿Por qué no podés solo transportarnos afuera de esta cosa?"

"Ya te dije, el viaje por las sombras solo funciona si puedo visualizar mi destino correctamente o si puedo verlo." Explicó el Shadow Molder gesticulando hacia el tornado que impedía ver la calle. "Salvo que quieras que trate de llegar hasta el gremio de vuelta en Magnolia, cosa que no sugeriría igualmente, porque no sé si puedo viajar tanta distancia por las sombras, entonces estamos igual."

Yukino sostenía a Frosch en sus brazos y veía a los dos amigos discutir mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de salir.

"Por tierra…" Murmuró Mavis, lo bastante alto para que la escucharan. La niña estratega había estado mirando el muro de viento un tiempo, analizando en silencio las opciones. "Azuma se movía a través del suelo y las paredes, así que probablemente saliera de este lugar por debajo."

"O sea que hay que excavar una salida." Concluyó Rogue.

"¿Y cómo lo hacemos?" Preguntó Sting. "¿Hago una pala, Mavis hace un topo, o-"

"¡Ya sé!" Gritó Yukino, sorprendiendo a todos. "¡Sé cómo podemos salir de acá!"

"¿Cómo?" Preguntaron los otros cuatro mientras la chica soltaba al gato y buscaba en su llavero.

"Con esto." Explicó sosteniendo una llave dorada con el pomo adornado con una figura similar a un corazón blanco con un símbolo parecido a un combinadas en el centro, rodeado por curvas doradas suaves y la punta en forma de corazón ornamentado.

"¿Un espíritu?" Preguntó Rogue antes de notar que, aparte de la llave en su mano, Yukino todavía tenía dos llavees más colgando de su llavero. "Espera, ¿desde cuándo tenés tres llaves doradas?"

"Es lo que quería decirle esta mañana." Explicó la maga estelar entusiasmada. "Esta es la llave de Virgo."

"¿Virgo?" Preguntó el joven recordando el nombre. "¿La sirvienta gorila de la mansión de Everlue?"

"Sí, algo que olvide comentarle era que, cuando un mago estelar derrota a otro, tiene derecho de reclamar una o más llaves del perdedor. Yo no me atrevería a romper el contrato entre un espíritu y otra persona, pero, al parecer, el duque fue arrestado, rompiendo el contrato, y Virgo decidió acompañarme igualmente." Explicó la chica. "Esta mañana encontré la llave de Virgo en mi mesa junto a una carta donde me explicaba esto. Todavía no pude hacer el contrato, pero Virgo es un espíritu con magia de tierra, así que tendría que poder excavar u túnel que nos saque."

"¡Genial!" Gritó Sting.

"¡Fro mo sou omou!"

"¿Y podés invocarla ahora?" Preguntó Mavis.

"Así es." Respondió la joven alejándose un poco y alzando la llave. " **Soy la que conecta el camino al Mundo Estelar. Ahora, responde a la llamada y atraviesa el portal. ¡Que se abra la puerta de la doncella: Virgo!** "

La llave lanzó su característico brillo dorado y, mientras sonaban las campanas, el suelo se abrió dando paso a una joven de pelo corto color rosado claro y ojos azules inexpresivos, usando un traje de sirvienta y grilletes en las muñecas.

"¿Me llamó, mi señora?" Preguntó la joven inclinándose.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Yukino confusa. ¿Quién era esta persona?

"Yukino," Llamó Rogue. "su olor es igual. Ella es…"

"… ¿Virgo?" Completó la maga estelar volviendo a ver a la sirvienta.

"¿No dijeron que era un gorila?" Preguntó Sting extrañado.

"No se veía así antes." Contestó Rogue acercándose al espíritu.

"Fro mo sou omou." Coincidió el gatito, volando cerca de su dueño.

"Perdón por las molestias que le haya causado." Dijo Virgo con una inclinación leve hacia Rogue.

"Ah, no importa." Repuso el Dragon Slayer. "Fue el momento."

"Eh, ¿Virgo?" Llamó Yukino, aun extrañada. "¿Cómo es que te ves tan… diferente?"

"Esta es mi forma natural." Explicó el espíritu. "Soy un espíritu estelar leal a mi Portador. Trabajo en la forma que él o ella consideren conveniente. Si así lo prefiere…" Comentó antes de volver a su forma de gorila. "Podría permanecer en esta forma."

"¡Gah!" Gritó Sting saltando hacia atrás al ver la transformación, Frosch se escondió detrás de Rogue y hasta Mavis se posicionó levemente atrás del rubio por un segundo debido a la sorpresa.

"¡N-no, no!" Gritó Yukino. "No es necesario, podés permanecer en tu forma normal." Dijo causando que el espíritu volviera a encogerse. "Ahora estamos un poco apurados, así que, ¿podríamos dejar el contrato para después?"

"No hay problema, mi señora." Contestó Virgo.

"E-eh, no hace falta que me llames así." Dijo la chica avergonzada.

"¿Preferiría 'su majestad'?" Preguntó la sirvienta.

"N-no."

"¿Princesa?"

"T-tampoco."

"¿Yukino-sama?"

"Jajaja, sonaría como Yuki hablando consigo misma." Rio Sting.

"Yukino, no podemos perder más tiempo." Le recordó Mavis.

"Bien, procedo." Dijo el espíritu creando un círculo mágico a sus pies, y saliendo disparada a través del suelo.

"Genial." Dijo Sting asombrado por la velocidad a la que hacía el túnel.

"¡Bien hecho Yukino!" Felicitó Mavis.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la barrera, los magos voltearon a ver la estación rodeada por el tornado.

"Cumplí con mi trabajo." Anunció Virgo. "¿Desea castigarme, Yukino-sama?"

"¿C-castigar?" Preguntó la chica sorprendida. "N-no, está bien, gracias Virgo. Te invoco después para cerrar el contrato." Agregó sacando la llave.

"Entendido, Yukino-sama." Contestó la sirvienta inclinándose y desapareciendo en un estallido de luz.

"Muy bien." Comentó Mavis. "Ahora lo que hay que hacer es detener a Erigor, Clover está en esa dirección." Dijo señalando en la dirección de unas vías.

"Ok, creo que me queda magia para alcanzarlo en el vehículo." Dijo Sting saltando al asiento de conductor.

"No." Repuso la estratega. "Si aceleraras tanto, tu magia no aguantaría."

"Pero nosotros podemos alcanzarlo." Dijo Rogue mientras Frosch se posaba en su hombro. "Frosch, ¿podés volar tan rápido?"

"¡Fro puede!" Declaró el gatito con entusiasmo, desplegando sus alas.

"Muy bien, entonces ustedes adelántense y traten de detener a Erigor. Nosotros los seguimos en el vehículo y los ayudamos cuando lleguemos." Ordenó Mavis saltando al techo.

"Muy bien."

"Hey, Rogue," Llamó Sting desde el asiento de conductor. "más te vale que me dejes algo a mí también."

"¿En serio?" Repuso el Slayer. "Porque, según veo yo, soy el único que todavía no ha hecho nada."

El joven se volteó para encarar las vías, pero antes Yukino se le acercó.

"Rogue-sama, por favor cuídese." Dijo mirando al suelo.

La chica sintió una mano en su hombro y alzó la vista hacia los ojos rojos del Shadow Molder.

"Tranquila. No nos va a pasar nada."

"Fro mo sou omou." Agregó el gatito flotando cerca de su cabeza.

La maga estelar asintió y subió al vehículo, poniéndose este en marcha por las vías que conducían al cañón y a Clover.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó el Dragon Slayer a su gato.

"¡Fro está listo!" Contestó este aferrándose a la tela de la espalda de Rogue y levantándolo del suelo.

"Entonces adelante."

"¡ **Max Speed**! (Velocidad máxima)" Con esas palabras, el gatito salió volando a toda velocidad, sus alas desprendiendo un brillo verdoso, adelantando rápidamente al vehículo e internándose en el cañón.

Era hora de comenzar la batalla final.

* * *

 **Y así termina el tan atrasado capítulo 5.**

 **Rogue: No hice mucho.**

 **Vas a hacer más el capítulo que viene el cual, por cierto, ya está en progreso. Voy a tratar de sacarlo rápido porque me entusiasma empezar con una pequeña sub-trama con la que voy a jugar un rato.**

 **Sting: ¿Y cuál sería?**

 **Sería una sorpresa. Espero que guste.**

 **Mavis: A mí me gustó lo que hice.**

 **Gracias. La doxy, si quieren una imagen, búsquenla de la película "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" (la recomiendo muchísimo, por cierto).**

 **Nos leeremos pronto para el capítulo 6. Que les vaya bien.**


	6. Demonios

**Bueno, capítulo 6 al fin. Esta vez me tomó un poco menos de tiempo, pero igual más del que habría esperado.**

 **No mucho que decir justo ahora salvo que espero que les guste y agradecimientos a the-queen-of-nightmare por darle favorito y follow.**

 **Mavis, ¿harías los honores?**

 **Mavis: Encantada. FShield96 no es dueño de Fairy Tail, solo de los cambios que haga a la historia.**

 **Empezemos.**

* * *

 _Previamente en "Un Cuento Diferente":_

 _"Quiero que me digas cuál es el verdadero plan de Erigor."_

 _"¡Van tras la reunión de maestros!"_

 _"¡Sé cómo podemos salir de acá!"_

 _"Nosotros podemos alcanzarlo."_

 _"¡ **Max Speed**!"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ****Demonios**

Hace mucho tiempo fue creada la magia prohibida **Lullaby** , una flauta cuya melodía arrebata el alma a las personas. Ahora comenzará el combate final por su destino.

* * *

La ciudad de Clover comenzaba a ser visible desde atrás de los acantilados.

" _Ahí está la ciudad._ " Pensaba Erigor encantado mientras continuaba acercándose. " _¡Y también los viejos!_ " Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido al escuchar un silbido detrás suyo.

El Shinigami volteó un poco para ver qué producía el sonido y fue derribado por una patada cubierta de sombras.

Luego del ataque, las alas de Frosch desaparecieron. Rogue giró en el aire y atrapó al gato, cayendo los dos a salvo sobre las vías.

"Fro… está cansado…" Suspiró el animalito, su respiración agitada.

"Gracias Frosch. Ya me trajiste hasta acá, ahora descansa un poco." Sonrió el Dragon Slayer apoyándolo sobre las vías y volteando a encarar a su oponente.

"M-maldito…" Murmuró Erigor incorporándose. "Un mago de Fairy Tail, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó furioso.

Rogue envolvió sus manos en sombras y se puso en guardia. "Voy a derrotarte… y a destruir esa flauta."

"Moscas entrometidas. No sé cómo escaparon de la **Barrera de Viento** , pero no me importa. Tengo cosas que hacer. Desaparece." Con eso, Erigor conjuró una ráfaga de viento contra Rogue.

"No va a funcionar." Afirmó el joven, sobreponiéndose al viento y desapareciendo dentro de su sombra.

El Shinigami no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse antes de que Rogue saliera de su sombra y lo atacara con un golpe envuelto en sombras. " _¿Qué es esto? Golpea con sombras, se mueve por las sombras._ " El mago de Eisenwald bloqueó otro ataque con su guadaña y se elevó en el aire.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Shinigami?" Preguntó Rogue con una sonrisita. "¿No podés pelear uno a uno?"

Erigor gruñó. "¡No presumas tanto, mosca!" Gritó lanzando otro ataque. Esta vez, las ráfagas de viento envolvieron a Rogue en un tornado, elevándolo cada vez más sobre las vías. "¡ **Storm Bringer**! (Invocador de Tormentas)"

"Rogue." Frosch vio cómo su compañero era lanzado por los aires por el hechizo y trató de ayudarlo, pero sus alas se rehusaban a salir. "Fro todavía está muy cansado."

"Esto se acabó." Comentó Erigor sonriendo mientras se preparaba para continuar hacia Clover…

"¡Aún no!" Hasta que Rogue lo interrumpió, saliendo otra vez de la sombra proyectada por el Shinigami, pero ahora llevando dos estelas de sombra consigo en las manos. "¡ **Eiryû no Renjakusen**!"

Erigor consiguió bloquear parte del golpe con su arma, pero, aun así, salió volando hacia atrás algunos metros.

"Ahora voy a usar una de mis ráfagas." Comentó Rogue, preparando su próximo ataque. "¡ **Eiryû no Hôkô**!"

"¡ **Storm Wall**! (Muro de Tormenta)" El **Rugido** fue bloqueado apenas por el hechizo defensivo de Erigor. " _Sus ataques no son como nada que haya visto. ¿Así es un mago de Fairy Tail?_ " Pensó el Shinigami viendo las lastimaduras en la mano con que invocó el **Muro**. "Creo que te subestimé. Vamos a pelear en serio. Uno a uno." Concedió sonriendo.

"Me parece bien." Repuso Rogue.

"¡ **Storm Mail**! (Cota de Tormenta)" Esta vez las ráfagas de aire se concentraron alrededor de Erigor. Al disiparse el polvo de la ráfaga inicial, Rogue pudo ver que el Shinigami ahora estaba cubierto por un tornado que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una armadura. "¡Adelante!" Gritó lanzándose contra Rogue.

"¡ **Eiryû no Saiga**!" Rogue se lanzó al ataque igual, pero esta vez, su ataque se disipó al hacer contacto con la armadura de viento.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Erigor, su tono dejando en claro que sonreía, aunque no se viera a través de la armadura. "¿Eso fue todo?"

"Tch. Parece que voy a necesitar algo más fuerte para atravesar esa cosa." Dijo Rogue cargando más sombras de lo normal en su mano y dándole forma de cuchilla. "¡ **Eiryû no Zangeki**! (Corte del Dragón de Sombras)" Sin embargo, el ataque se detuvo en la armadura y se disipó igual que el **Colmillo**. "¡¿Qué?! Mis sombras…"

"Como pensé." Dijo Erigor satisfecho. "Tu poder viene de tus sombras, pero mi **Storm Mail** es una versión concentrada de mi **Barrera de Viento** , aun si pudiste atravesarla, esta es aún más dura, más resistente. ¡Es la defensa suprema!"

"Maldición. ¿Realmente no hay forma de golpearlo ahora?"

"¡Preparate! ¡ **Storm Shred**! (Jirón de Tormenta)" Esta vez, el viento se concentró en una andanada de cuchillas, atacando a Rogue desde todas direcciones.

El Dragon Slayer trató de esquivar, pero las cuchillas igual consiguieron alcanzarlo un par de veces. Consiguió acercarse a Erigor, pero cuando estaba por tratar de golpearlo de nuevo, el Shinigami lo hizo retroceder otra vez con una ráfaga de viento.

La frustración aumentaba rápidamente en el Dragon Slayer. " _¡Maldición! Esto no funciona._ " Pensó. Tenía que derrotar a Erigor y recuperar la **Lullaby** , pero no podía superar la armadura. " _Necesito alcanzarlo. Necesito más poder…_ " Tan pronto este pensamiento invadió la mente del Shadow Molder, él pudo sentir como algo se agitaba en las profundidades de su mente.

" ** _¿Más poder?_** " Susurró una voz en su cabeza. " ** _¿Me llamabas Rogue?_** "

"No…" Murmuró Rogue olvidando a su oponente. "¡No! ¡No te llamé!" Gritó volteándose y mirando alrededor.

Erigor se quedó quieto, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su oponente. "Hey, ¿esto es alguna especie de truco?" Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Frosch también veía la escena, pero a diferencia de Erigor, el gatito sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. "Rogue…"

" ** _Querías poder, ¿no es cierto?_** " Repuso la voz misteriosa. " ** _Ya te dije, te lo dije cientos de veces. Yo soy tu mayor fortaleza._** "

"¡No es verdad!" Gritó Rogue mirando a su alrededor. Concentrándose en todo menos en… "¡Sos veneno! ¡Una maldición! ¡Desaparece de una maldita vez!"

" ** _Kufufufufu…_** " La voz se rio quedamente. " ** _¿Desaparecer? Rogue, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. ¿Cómo podrías hacer desaparecer a tu propia sombra?_** "

Con esas palabras, el Shadow Molder finalmente volteó la vista hacia el suelo. A esa hora del día, su sombra debería estar justo debajo suyo, pero ahora estaba estirada delante de él, casi como si el suelo se hubiera vuelto un espejo macabro. Para complementar esa idea, estaba el hecho de que la 'sombra' estaba más oscura y mejor definida de lo que debería y también parecía tener 'boca' y un 'ojo' que miraba a su contraparte.

" ** _No podés huir de mí, Rogue. No podés negarme. No podés encerrarme…_** " Con esas palabras, la 'sombra' comenzó a elevarse del suelo, apareciendo como una niebla negra que rodeó a Rogue.

A medida que la 'sombra' comenzaba a forzarse a sí misma dentro de Rogue, el Dragon Slayer comenzó a gritar de dolor, para la sorpresa de Erigor y el terror de Frosch.

" ** _No podemos dejar que esa magia lastime a los maestros, ¿cierto?_** " Fueron las últimas palabras que Rogue escuchó antes de que su conciencia se rindiera. " ** _Significa que hay que derrotar a este tipo a como dé lugar. Es lo correcto… Esto, es lo correcto…_** "

Erigor decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente. "No sé qué clase de truco estés haciendo, pero se acaba ahora." Dijo abriendo los brazos y cargando un círculo mágico con ocho círculos más volando en dos anillos concéntricos alrededor del primero. "Ahora desaparece con mi ataque más poderoso ¡ **Emera Baram**! (Velocidad Verde)" El Shinigami cruzó los dedos índice y mayor de sus manos formando una 'X' y lanzó un tornado horizontal contra el Shadow Molder, cubriéndolo junto con buena parte de las vías en el embudo de viento.

Cuando el ataque se detuvo, Erigor se quedó viendo cómo el polvo en suspensión se asentaba sobre los restos de lo que antes eran las vías. Una extensión de considerable de las mismas había sido arrancada de cuajo por el ciclón, los pilares que las sostenían ahora torcidos y llenos de cortes en la parte superior, cortesía del viento cortante.

"Bueno… no esperaba tener que usar mi ataque más poderoso para acabar esto, pero esa mosca llevaba demasiado tiempo molestándome. Ahora…" Comentó encarando otra vez hacia Clover, cuando, de nuevo, lo interrumpió una voz.

"¿Eso fue todo?" Erigor se volvió, sorpresa rayana en espanto en toda su cara, para ver que el polvo se había asentado, dejando ver que la destrucción de las vías comenzaba unos metros después del joven y su gato. "Sí ese es tu ataque más poderoso, entonces Rogue sí que es un inútil, para no haberte derrotado hasta ahora." Dijo 'Rogue'.

El Dragon Slayer estaba erguido, una postura totalmente relajada, y un aura totalmente diferente de hacía unos segundos. Ahora las sombras parecían salir de él, como la niebla oscura que antes lo había envuelto; su cabello, en vez de estar lacio, estaba erizado en su mayoría, con el flequillo tapando el ojo izquierdo en lugar del derecho; su ojo derecho observaba a Erigor con una expresión que combinaba desdén y diversión con una frialdad que el Shinigami había visto solo en unos pocos magos, ninguno de gremios legales.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó el mago de viento. "¿Cómo sobreviviste el **Emera Baram**?"

"¿Esa brisa?" Repuso 'Rogue' con sorna. "Podrías haberme soplado en la cara y habría tenido el mismo efecto."

"¡No te burles!" Gritó Erigor escandalizado. "¡ **Storm Bringer**!" El ataque, que antes era un tornado normal, combinado con el **Strom Mail** era una versión más pequeña del **Emera**.

'Rogue' solo levantó una mano envuelta en sombras y le dio el equivalente de una bofetada de revés al ataque, desvaneciéndolo al instante.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Vuelvo a preguntar." Dijo el Dragon Slayer con aburrimiento. "¿Eso es todo?" Suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que no tengo por qué alargar más esto." Con esto, el joven _desapareció_ solo para aparecer delante de Erigor y darle un golpe que atravesó la armadura de viento y desalojó todo el aire de los pulmones del Shinigami.

Lo próximo que Erigor supo, fue que estaba a varios metros del joven, aparentemente se había deslizado la mayor parte de esta distancia, juzgando por el dolor de su espalda y la destrucción de las vías entre él y su oponente. El peso de la **Lullaby** ya no se encontraba en el bolsillo de su chaleco, debía de haberse salido después de ese golpe. El Shinigami miró alrededor y pudo ver que la flauta había caído cerca del gatito que trataba de levantarse, antes de que su atención volviera al Dragon Slayer (quien ahora empuñaba su guadaña, notó), quién se le acercaba con una sonrisa casi predatoria.

"Realmente patético." Comentó negando con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que Rogue no pudiera vencerte."

Esta vez, el comentario sí se registró en la cabeza del Shinigami. "¿Quién…? ¿Qué sos vos?"

"¿Yo?" Preguntó 'Rogue' señalándose. "Yo solamente soy una sombra… la Sombra del Dragón Oscuro."

" _Este intento asesino… Tanto poder… ¿Esto es un Dragon Slayer?_ " Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Erigor realmente sentía miedo de alguien que no fuera de otro Gremio Oscuro.

"Bueno…" Dijo 'Rogue' cubriendo la guadaña de sombras y levantándola sobre su cabeza con una sola mano. "Creo que es hora de terminar con esto. Es bastante poético, la verdad, el Shinigami muerto por su propia guadaña." Habiendo dicho esto, el Slayer comenzó el movimiento…

"¡Alto!" Para ser interrumpido por Frosch, volando entre él y Erigor. "Rogue…" Dijo el gatito lagrimeando. "Fro quiere… ¡Fro quiere que le devuelvas a Rogue!" Gritó entre lágrimas al Slayer.

"Tch." Parecía que 'Rogue' iba a seguir con el ataque, aún con Frosch en medio, pero su mano se detuvo, la sombras desapareciendo de la guadaña. "No…" Susurró el Slayer llevando las manos a su cabeza, las sombras volviendo a envolverlo. La niebla oscura comenzó arremolinarse de nuevo, los gritos del Shadow Molder saliendo de su interior. Cuando se disipó, Rogue volvía a estar normal, el pelo lacio, el flequillo cubriendo de nuevo el ojo derecho. El joven cayó de rodillas.

"¡Rogue!" Gritó Frosch acercándosele.

"Tranquilo… Frosch… Ya estoy… bien."

"Je je je je je." Los interrumpió la risa de Erigor. "Eso fue más educativo de lo que creí." Comentó el Shinigami sonriendo. "Parece que, al final, no somos tan distintos, mosca… je… je… je…" Con eso, el mago de viento apoyó la nuca contra el suelo y se rindió a la inconsciencia.

Rogue gruñó, esto se sentía como todo menos una victoria.

" ** _No hay forma de complacerte, ¿cierto?_** " Bromeó la sombra en su mente. " ** _Ganaste por ahora, Rogue. Voy a volver a dormir un poco más, pero recuerda que no voy a desaparecer. No podés destruirme. No podés encerrar a la oscuridad._** " Con estas palabras, la presencia desapareció de la mente del joven, pero él sabía que seguía ahí, en lo profundo.

"¡Rogue!" El grito de Sting lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El resto del equipo acababa de llegar y se estaban acercando. "¡Hey, muy bien! Pudiste derrotar al as de Eisenwald vos solo." Felicitó el rubio.

Rogue solo asintió, incorporándose.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Sting al ver la actitud de su compañero. "¿Pasó algo?"

"Nada." Repuso Rogue tajante.

Mavis había visto el intercambio y comenzó a observar el resto de la escena. Destrozos aparte, lo único raro arecía ser la posición de la guadaña sobre las vías (no parecía que se le hubiera caído a Erigor) y el hecho de que Frosch parecía haber estado llorando.

"Rogue…" Comentó la rubia. "Volvió a pasar, ¿cierto?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

"¿Pasar?" Preguntaron Sting y Yukino sin comprender.

El rubio volteó a ver a su amigo y desvió la vista de él al lloroso Frosch, a la mirada seria de Mavis, las piezas cayendo en su lugar en su mente. "Espera… ¡¿Querés decir…?! ¡Rogue…!"

"Silencio Sting." Lo cortó el Dragon Slayer. "Está bajo control."

"¡¿Bajo control?! Rogue, la última vez…" El rubio paró al sentir la mano de Mavis sobre su brazo. Al bajar la vista, el mago de luz se encontró con la mirada de la maga ilusoria diciéndole 'Déjalo'. Sting resopló.

"Eh… ¿Q-qué está pasando?" Preguntó Yukino, la joven se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación, solo sosteniendo a Frosch quien había saltado a sus brazos cuando Sting comenzó a preguntar.

"Nada." Respondieron rápidamente Rogue y Mavis.

Sting no dijo nada hasta sentir las miradas de sus dos compañeros encima suyo. "Sí, nada…" Suspiró antes de agregar. "por ahora."

Rogue suspiró a su vez. "En fin… Erigor está derrotado y la **Lullaby** asegurada. Lo único que queda es ir hasta Clover y explicarle todo a los maestros."

"Es un buen plan." Los interrumpió otra voz, una que conocían muy bien. "Pero creo que ya te había dicho acerca de tocar lo que no era tuyo chico mosca."

El grupo se volteó para ver cómo una mano salía de las vías tomando la flauta, para luego dejar paso al resto de Azuma.

"Azuma de Eisenwald." Gruñó Rogue.

"Parece que pudiste derrotar a Erigor, felicitaciones." Sonrió Azuma. "Aunque tengo que decir que el espectáculo fue más bien aterrador al final. No sé si esa hubiera sido una batalla en que me divirtiera." Comentó al Dragon Slayer.

Rogue trató de adelantarse, pero Sting lo detuvo por el hombro. "No dejes que te provoque."

"Azuma." Habló Mavis adelantándose. "Por favor, entreganos la **Lullaby** y acaba con este sinsentido. ¿Realmente crees que esta es la única salida?"

"Este es el destino de los débiles, niñita." Repuso Azuma. "Los fuertes somos quienes sobreviven y los débiles pavimentan el camino hacia nuestro premio."

"¿Y cuál es tu fuerza?" Preguntó la estratega sorprendiéndolo. "¿Es esa flauta? ¿Un objeto maldito? ¿Esa es la historia que querés que se cuente sobre el gran Azuma de Eisenwald? No de su poder, sino de que usó un artefacto de magia negra para cometer genocidio."

El mago apretó su agarre sobre la flauta. "No tengo que escuchar las palabras de los débiles." Dijo volviendo a hundirse en el suelo. "Para el final de este día, sus maestros van a estar muertos."

"¡Oh no!" Gritó Sting. "Esta vez no te vas a escapar."

El rubio saltó hacia Azuma, pero el mago, viendo venir el ataque, uso un par más de sus raíces para lanzar el vehículo mágico entre él y el grupo.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Se volvió a escapar!" Gritó el mago de luz frustrado.

"Tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a la reunión." Dijo Mavis. "Esta vez déjenme el transporte a mí, **Raichô**. (Ave de Trueno)" La maga creo una ilusión sólida de una gran ave de cuatro alas con plumaje de un dorado caleidoscópico y una cabeza que parecía estar a medio camino entre un águila y un halcón. "Súbanse." Dijo saltando al cuello del animal, los otros la imitaron y el animal fantástico tomo vuelo en dirección a Clover y la reunión de maestros.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Azuma llegó a una colina al lado del edificio de la reunión de maestros.

" _Perfecto. Desde acá, el eco de la melodía debería llegar perfectamente._ " El mago llevó la flauta a su boca y estaba por comenzar a tocar cuando una risita detrás suyo lo sorprendió.

El mago se volteó esperando ver algún enemigo, pero todo lo que vio fue a un viejito de ropa chistosa leyendo los 'artículos' de la Sorcerer Semanal.

"¡Oh, esta chica esta buena! ¡Y esta también!" Decía el viejo, provocando que una gota de sudor corriera por la nuca del mago. "Las magas de hoy en día sí que crecen bien… Las curvas son lo mejor…" El viejito parecía estar feliz en su propio mundo, pero de pronto volvió al mundo real al recordar algo. "¡Cierto! No puedo distraerme, tengo que encontrar a esos mocosos antes de que…" Y entonces notó a Azuma. "¡Ah, no es lo que crees!" Gritó sacudiendo los brazos ante la mirada extrañada del mago. "Esto es… ¡investigación! ¡Sí! Nada de que avergonzarse…"

"Ah… No se preocupe. No es importante." Respondió Azuma con lentitud, antes de ver el símbolo de la camiseta del viejo, identificándolo. " _Este viejo es Makarov. ¡El maestro de esas moscas!_ "

"A decir verdad, señor." Comentó Azuma atrayendo la atención del Maestro. "Soy un músico errante y andaba buscando a alguien que escuchara mi música. ¿Le importaría?" Preguntó enarbolando la **Lullaby**.

"Hmm, esa es una flauta bastante rara." Comentó el Maestro.

"Pero su melodía es sin igual."

Makarov suspiró. "Bien, pero solo una canción. Estoy apurado."

"Muy bien." Dijo Azuma llevando la flauta a sus labios.

Pero antes de empezar a tocar, Azuma recordó lo que Mavis le había dicho. " _¿Cuál es tu fuerza? ¿Esa flauta?_ " Es verdad, él sólo se había unido a Eisenwald buscando poder, pero, ¿esa era la clase de poder que quería tener?

En ese momento, los magos de Fairy Tail salieron de los árboles y vieron la escena a través de unos arbustos. "¡Ahí está!" Gritó Sting.

"Y el Maestro." Agregó Rogue.

"Hay que detenerlo." Ordenó Mavis. Los cinco magos se movieron para detener al mago de Eisenwald, pero fueron interrumpidos por Bob.

"Shh…" Susurró, espantando a Yukino, Rogue y Sting. "Ya viene lo mejor." El 'hombre' volteó a ver a los magos de luz y sombra. "Oh, ustedes dos son muy bonitos." Comentó soplándoles un beso, que paralizó de espanto a los dos jóvenes.

"¿Q-quién es… él?" Preguntó Yukino haciendo el intento de esconderse junto a Frosch detrás de Mavis.

"El Maestro Bob." Respondió Mavis saludándolo.

"¡Oh, Mavi-chan! ¡Qué linda que te ves!" Saludó el 'hombre'.

"¿E-ese es el maestro de Blue Pegasus?" Preguntó Yukino aun tratando de esconderse detrás de la niñita.

"Háganle caso." Comentó Goldmine apoyándose en un árbol. "Va a ser un buen show."

"Él es de Quatro Cerberus…" Murmuró Yukino.

"Maestro Goldmine." Completó Rogue alejándose de Bob.

"Bueno eso no me importa." Dijo Sting. "¡Yo voy a detener a ese maldito!" El rubio saltó hacia las dos figuras más allá de los arbustos, pero algo lo detuvo en el aire y comenzó hacerlo girar sin control como un trompo.

"Calmado, jovencito." Dijo Ooba haciendo girar su dedo al ritmo de las revoluciones del mago de luz. "Quédense acá y miren. Esto podría ser interesante."

La mujer dejó de girar a Sting y el rubio se tambaleó un poco. "Lamia Scale…" Comentó a través del mareo.

"Ooba Babasaama." Completó Mavis sorprendida de que todos estos maestros estuvieran reuniéndose a su alrededor. "¿Por qué no nos dejan ayudar?"

"Confía en tu Maestro, bonita." Repuso Bob.

Azuma seguía tratando de tocar la flauta, pero no conseguía terminar de acercarla a su boca. El mago comenzó a recordar todas las veces que Erigor había hablado de los arrogantes gremios legales y de cómo esta iba a ser su venganza, que iban a recuperar sus derechos. " _¿Nuestros derechos? Lo que conseguiríamos es que nos persiguieran. ¿Realmente esto cambiaría las cosas? ¿Esto demostraría algo? ¿Nuestra fuerza?_ "

Azuma había estado vigilando a os magos antes de atacar a Rogue. Había visto al Dragon Slayer y a Sting hablar antes de separarse, recordaba la preocupación al ver las lastimaduras de Yukino, incluso cuando discutieron en las vías luego de que _eso_ pasara, la preocupación de los magos que parecían saber lo que pasó no era de Rogue sino _por_ él. En Eisenwald cosas así nunca habrían pasado.

" _¿Eso era… debilidad? No, no se sentía como eso. Eisenwald los habría llamado débiles, pero ellos no se comportaban así._ " La flauta temblaba ligeramente en sus manos. " _Tengo que tocar esto, ¿cierto? Es una declaración de nuestro poder. Va a cambiar todo…_ "

"Nada va a cambiar." Dijo Makarov, como si le hubiera leído la mente. "Los débiles van a seguir siendo débiles." Comentó causando que el agarre de Azuma en la **Lullaby** se tensara. "Pero eso no significa que la debilidad sea algo malo. Los seres humanos son débiles por naturaleza, los magos inclusive.

La debilidad y la inseguridad se aprovechan de la soledad. Por eso es que existen los gremios, para tener amigos, nakama, una familia que nos ayude. Es caminando juntos que conseguimos verdadera fuerza.

Sí es verdad que también hay dificultades y algunas personas pueden tardar más en encontrar su lugar. Pero si crees en el mañana y te arriesgas, vas a poder conseguir tu propia fuerza. Sin necesidad de esa flauta."

Azuma no sabía que decir. " _¿Verdadera fuerza?_ " ¿Eso era lo que no entendía? ¿Lo que él y los demás magos de Eisenwald tantas veces llamaron 'debilidad'? " _¿Esto es lo que ellos tienen? ¿Esto es un verdadero gremio?_ "

La flauta maldita repiqueteó contra el suelo al soltarla.

Azuma bajó los brazos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esta era su derrota.

"¡Maestro!" Gritaron los cinco magos corriendo hacia el viejo.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo acá mocosos?!" Consiguió preguntar antes de que los cinco lo envolvieran en un abrazo.

"Maestro, eso fue increíble." Dijo Yukino.

"¡Consiguió hacer que parara!" Felicitó Sting palmeándole la cabeza. "¡Estuvo genial!"

"Gracias, gracias, ahora por favor suéltenme ¡y dejen de palmearme la cabeza!" Los cinco magos obedecieron y se alejaron un poco, los demás maestros acercándose.

"Qué bueno que ya termino." Comentó Rogue apoyándose contra un árbol. Esa misión había sido un poco demasiado para su gusto.

"Decidiste hacer lo correcto." Comentó Mavis acercándose a Azuma.

El mago de las raíces asintió. "Lo que dijiste… Tenías razón. Creo que es hora de que busque lo que es la verdadera fuerza."

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Bob acercándose de más al mago. "No sé qué pasa, pero vos también sos mi tipo."

Justo cuando parecía que todo estaba resuelto, los ojos de la **Lullaby** se iluminaron y la flauta comenzó a lanzar humo.

" **¡Todos ustedes son unos cobardes!** " Gritó una voz de ultratumba desde la flauta. " **Si nadie va a tocar, ¡entonces me los voy a comer yo!** "

Todos observaron sorprendidos cómo la flauta se elevaba envuelta en el humo y, con un círculo mágico de varios metros de radio, comenzaba a cambiar de forma. Al final, frente al reducido grupo y al lado del edificio de la reunión se encontraba un monstruo de madera de varias decenas de metros de alto, con un agujero en el vientre y una calavera de tres ojos con cuernos por cabeza.

" **¡Sus almas… me pertenecen!** " Gritó el monstruo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Rogue incorporándose.

"Erigor nunca dijo nada de esto…" Murmuró Azuma observando la monstruo.

"Oh no…" Rio Bob, aunque él también estaba nervioso.

"¡Es uno de los demonios de Libro Negro!" Gritó Goldmine.

" **Esperé demasiado tiempo…** " Rugió el monstruo. " **Voy a devorar sus almas.** "

"¿La flauta es una forma de magia viviente?" Preguntó Yukino.

"¡Es uno de esos Etherious del Libro Negro!" Explicó Ooba.

"¿Quieren decir el libro de las leyendas?" Preguntó Rogue.

"Así es." Confirmó Bob. "Hace cientos de años, el más grande mago oscuro del mundo creó una serie de demonios, todos ellos detallados en su Libro Negro. No puedo creer que aún existan."

El monstruo comenzó a cargar un círculo mágico encima suyo.

Esa fue la señal para que Rogue, Sting y Mavis se pusieran en acción.

"¡ **Kamaitachi**!" Mavis conjuró un par de criaturas parecidas a comadrejas con cuchillas saliendo de sus 'muñecas' (en sus patas delanteras) y una más larga en su cola. Las criaturas saltaron sobre el cuerpo de **Lullaby** y comenzaron a cortar.

" **Light Construct:** ¡ **Arrows**! (Flechas)" Sting fue por las piernas, soltando una andanada de flechas de luz.

Rogue saltó entre los ataques y escaló el cuerpo del demonio hasta llegar a la cabeza. "¡ **Eiryû no Zangeki**!" Donde lanzó un **Corte** de sombras que abrió una grieta en la madera de la cara.

Los maestros, quienes habían evacuado el edificio, observaban asombrados el despliegue.

"¡Ilusiones sólidas! Creí que eran un mito."

"¡Ese chico usa construcciones de luz!"

"¡Y el que usa magia de sombras consiguió cortar la cara del monstruo!"

 **Lullaby** podía sentir los ataques haciendo mella en su cuerpo.

" **¡Malditos molestos!** " Gritó tratando de golpear a los magos. Estos solo esquivaron el ataque y continuaron.

El monstruo decidió cambiar su enfoque. Si no podía contra estos magos ahora, definitivamente iba a poder cuando se comiera a alguno de los espectadores.

El demonio se volteó y lanzó su garra contra el grupo de magos observando, pero también fue detenido.

"¡ **Polaris**!" Viendo el ataque, Yukino se apresuró a invocar al osezno, quien bloqueó el ataque. "Gracias, Polaris." Sonrió la maga estelar. El robo-oso asintió y se puso en guardia por otros ataques.

"¡La chica usa magia estelar!" Dijo otro de los maestros asombrado por la magia tan inusual.

"¡Tu pelea es con nosotros!" Llamó Mavis usando sus manos para coordinar a los kamaitachi. Las comadrejas usaban las cuchillas de sus patas para planear y continuar el ataque al cuerpo.

"¡ **Battering Ram**!" Sting ahora mandaba el ariete contra las piernas del monstruo, afectando su equilibrio.

Rogue salió de la sombra que proyectaba el demonio, arrastrando dos estelas de sombra en sus manos. "¡ **Eiryû no Renjakusen**!" El ataque estalló en la espalda de **Lullaby** , desestabilizándolo aún más.

Azuma observaba la demostración asombrado. " _¡Cuánto poder! Y se compenetran perfectamente._ "

En ese momento, **Lullaby** decidió que ya era suficiente. El monstruo terminó de cargar el círculo mágico y empezó a aspirar aire.

"El verde se va…" Dijo Frosch viendo cómo los árboles alrededor se secaban y el césped se marchitaba.

" **Lullaby** absorbe la vida." Comprendió Yukino.

El demonio se llenó de aire y se puso en posición. " **¡Sus almas van a ser mías!** "

Yukino, Frosch y Azuma se taparon los oídos, pero todos los demás magos observaron confiados.

Pfff…

Ese fue el sonido que salió del demonio.

" **M-mi… mi sonido…** " Gruñó **Lullaby** sin comprender. " **¡¿Qué le pasó a mi melodía?!** "

Entonces Azuma comprendió lo que los maestros y los tres magos enfrentando al demonio ya sabían. "Podría ser… que todos los ataques de antes agrietaran y rompieran el cuerpo…"

"… Causando que el sonido se distorsione al haber más escapes para el aire." Completó Yukino, entendiendo también.

"Fro mo sou omou."

"Qué anticlimático…" No pudo evitar suspirar el mago de las raíces.

" **¡NO ME JODAN!** " Gritó el monstruo pateando el suelo. Si no podía eliminarlos con su música, entonces iba a aplastarlos.

"Terminemos con esto." Ordenó Mavis a sus compañeros.

"Sting…" Llamó Rogue. "voy a necesitar una recarga."

El rubio asintió y comenzó a cargar una esfera de luz en su mano, la que lanzó al cielo. "¡ **Light Burst**! (Estallido de Luz)"

La pequeña esfera estalló y el resplandor cubrió toda el área. Fue bajo este segundo sol, que todos vieron cómo sus sombras se separaban del piso y volaban a la boca de Rogue.

"Gracias por la comida." Murmuró el Dragon Slayer. Esas palabras mandaron a sus compañeros al ataque.

"¡ **Bombchu**!" Mavis disipó a los kamaitachi para invocar un ejército de lo que parecían ser ratones con el cuerpo marrón, un protector metálico azul oscuro en la cabeza y una cola que, por alguna razón, brillaba de color rojo anaranjado.

Los animalitos salieron corriendo en zigzag, agrupándose debajo de **Lullaby** , entre sus pies y subiendo un poco por sus piernas. Una vez en posición, las ratitas se detuvieron, sus colas brillaron más intensamente y todos estallaron con fuerza, debilitando el suelo por completo y dañando las piernas del monstruo.

Mavis observó la escena con una sonrisa, un último bombchu en su hombro, acariciándose contra su mejilla. " _Cada uno de esos bombchu tiene el potencial para destruir un edificio pequeño._ " Pensó la niña con una risita antes de disipar a la última de las criaturas explosivas.

Sting vio las explosiones y comenzó su ataque. "¡ **Light Buster**! (Destructor de Luz)" El rubio conjuró un par de cañones de mano en sus brazos y disparó al cuerpo del demonio. Esto combinado con las explosiones de los bombchus bastó para que **Lullaby** se tambaleara y comenzara a caer.

"¡Rogue!" Gritaron los dos que ya habían atacado.

El Dragon Slayer los escuchó fuerte y claro y se lanzó al ataque. Poniéndose debajo del monstruo, el Shadow Molder reunió toda la energía que acababa de conseguir y la envió a la sombra de su oponente.

"Desaparece. ¡ **Eiryû no Fun'iki**!" La sombra, extendida gracias a que **Lullaby** estaba prácticamente en horizontal en el aire, estalló con la mayor fuerza de la noche. El poder del ataque eliminando al demonio de una vez y para siempre.

"Perfecto." Declaró Makarov.

"Maravilloso." Sonrió Bob.

"Pudieron eliminar al demonio del Libro Negro…" Comentó Goldmine.

"Quisiera un par de magos así en mi gremio." Agregó Ooba. "En lugar de tener solo a ese idiota."

"Rogue-sama y los demás son grandiosos." Suspiró Yukino sonriendo mientras devolvía a Polaris al mundo estelar.

"Fro mo sou omou."

Azuma observaba los resultados de la batalla, sorprendido. " _¿Estos son los magos de Fairy Tail? Que increíble gremio._ " El mago sonrió. "Magnífico." Definitivamente le quedaba mucho por aprender.

"¡¿Qué les parece?!" Presumió Makarov a los otros maestros. "Lo hicieron bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… supongo." Comentó uno de los maestros. "Pero, mira…"

Todos voltearon a ver lo que el hombre observaba y vieron que el polvo se había disipado… dejando ver un cráter donde antes estaba el edificio de reuniones.

"¡SE PASARON!" Gritaron todos los maestros.

"El edificio… ya no está…" Murmuró Yukino.

"¡Fro mo sou omou! ¿Oh? Algo sale del maestro." Agregó el gatito viendo que una cosa blanca salía de la boca de Makarov y flotaba sobre su cabeza.

Dicho sea de paso, esa cosa era su alma.

"Jejejeje… ¿Ups?" Comentó Sting rascándose la nuca.

"¿Por qué mis poderes tienen que ser tan destructivos?" Se lamentó Rogue.

"Bueno no seríamos Fairy Tail si no." Terció Mavis sonriendo.

"Sí, hablando de cosas de Fairy Tail…" Comentó Sting agarrando al Maestro por las axilas. "Creo que es hora de hacer lo otro que hacemos tan bien."

"¿Lo otro?" Preguntó Yukino extrañada antes de sentir a Rogue tirando de su mano, Sting se cargó al inerte maestro a los hombros, Frosch salió volando y Mavis saltó para ponerse a la cabeza del grupo.

Al unísono, los tres que derrotaron a **Lullaby** gritaron. "¡Corran!"

Después de todo, ¿qué dice mejor 'Misión cumplida de Fairy Tail' que el equipo responsable huyendo de una turba furiosa?

* * *

 **Bien, fin del capítulo 6.**

 ***Todos lo miran***

 **¿Qué? Lo de la sombra es una idea que me dio cuando vi la pelea de Rogue contra Gajeel en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Honestamente pensé que sería algo como eso.**

 **Sting: Sí, pero ahor tenemos que lidiar con eso. *Señala a Rogue***

 **Rogue *Deprimido*: La oscuridad... es mi destino...**

 **Bueno a mí me gustó (aunque no puedo hablar por mis lectores). Como sea, esto al fin le da cierre al arco de Lullaby, el primero de esta historia, así que me siento bien. Espero dentro de poco empezar con Galuna, aunque todavía estoy considerando cómo atacar la trama de eso, probablemente no sea tan nostálgico como el original.**

 **Bueno, espero que les gustara, si no... bueno, el que no me gustaran algunas historias fue lo que me inspiró a escribir las mías así que espero que ustedes aunque sea sientan lo mismo.**

 **Yukino: Por favor comenten.**

 **Frosch: ¡Dejen favorito!**

 **Sting: ¡Dejen follow!**

 **Mavis: Apreciamos su tiempo.**

 **Nos leeremos después.**

 **Rogue:... Oscuridad...**

 **¡Oh callate!**


	7. Por qué una aldea no es comida

**Ok, revisión de tiempo. ¿Cuánto fue?**

 **Rufus: Si mi memoria no me falla, el último capítulo de esta historia fue publicado hace más de cinco meses.**

 **... Sip eso suena correcto. Bue, que rayos. ¡Hola gente! Henos aquí con la tan esperada (eso espero) continuación de _Fairy Tail: Un Cuento Diferente_.**

 **Ahora, antes de empezar (salvo que esto se lo estén salteando) un comentario de mi parte para quienes dejaron comentario el capítulo anterior, en este caso fueron Metstli y un misterioso guest. Me alegro de que les gusten mis ideas para con la historia, los comentarios (de cualquier clase, de hecho) son siempre bien recibidos.**

 **Metstli, la verdad que tu comentario me hizo reír porque, desde publicar mi primera historia, me esperaba que alguien señalara mi uso de comillas sobre guiones (ahora nomás necesito a alguien comentando de que haga las conversaciones en castellano, en lugar de un español más neutro, y voy a poder cambiarme el nombre de usuario a Nostradamus96). La verdad es que, como el 90% de los fanfics que leo están en inglés, y ellos usan las comillas, me acostumbre a leerlo así y así es que lo escribo. Capaz que algún día vaya y cambie las comillas por guiones, pero, mientras más capítulos y diálogos agregue, creo que la posibilidad de eso va a ir decreciendo.**

 **En fin, la notita esta ya se está antojando un poco grande así que es hora de pasar a lo bueno. ¡El arco de Galuna!... ¡Todavía no empieza!**

 **Sí, perdón, quería antes incluir el Omake "Natsu se come una aldea" versión esta, así que Galuna arrancará en el capítulo 8 de nuestra historia.**

 **Rufus, querido historiador, sos el invitado de hoy. ¿Me harías el favor de hacer el disclaimer?**

 **Rufus: Según recuerdo, FShield96 no es dueño de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes. Así como tampoco es dueño de cualquier personaje, frase o situación perteneciente a otra serie, película, libro, juego, etc. que haga cameo en esta historia.**

 **Nada más que añadir (por ahora). ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ****Por qué una aldea no es comida**

En un valle rocoso a las afueras de Clover, dos magos vestidos con una temática del oeste analizaban el suelo.

"No cabe duda." Comentó un hombre vestido con un poncho y pantalones color marrón, con cabello parecido al de Rogue. "Estás son sus huellas. Pasaron por acá hace al menos dos días."

"A ese ritmo tendrían que haber llegado a Magnolia." Comentó su compañera, una mujer de cabello verde largo usando un vestido negro sin tirantes, botas marrones, un pañuelo blanco con motas amarillas y un sombrero amarillo de ala ancha. "¿Habrá pasado algo?"

"Por ahora volvamos y reportemos." Contestó el hombre levantándose del suelo.

"¿No vamos a buscarlos?" Preguntó la mujer siguiéndolo.

El hombre solo negó con la cabeza antes de montarse en una criatura parecida a un avestruz color rosa y salir en dirección a la ciudad, seguido por su compañera en una montura similar.

 **El hombre se llama Alzack Connell. La mujer, Bisca Mulan. Ambos son magos de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Entiendo." Suspiró Kinana en el gremio luego de recibir noticias de los dos magos. "Esto es malo. Incluso el Consejo está preguntando por ellos." Agregó preocupada.

"Podríamos haberlos buscado." Comentó Bisca. "Pero…"

"Imposible." Repuso Alzack. "Las huellas iban en dirección al Cañón Clover. Hasta los miembros más experimentados de los gremios de cazadores evitan esa área."

"Un laberinto natural. ¿Por qué irían en esa dirección?"

"Habrán tenido sus razones." Comentó la barista. "Por lo menos el Maestro está con ellos, pero…"

* * *

En las profundidades del cañón, un par de patitas envueltas en un disfraz rosado se detuvieron al borde de un precipicio.

"¡¿Dónde carajos estamos?!" Gritó Sting exasperado, lanzando los brazos al aire.

"Fro lo siente." Lloraba el gatito saltando a los brazos de Yukino.

Luego de la debacle con la **Lullaby** , los magos de Fairy Tail habían estado tan apurados para escapar de la liga de maestros que no se dieron cuenta de que quien guiaba el grupo era Frosch. La maga estelar había aprendido un par de horas más tarde que el animalito disfrazado no tenía el menor sentido de orientación lo que los dejaba en su situación actual.

 **Debido a un antiguo terremoto, Web Valley está lleno de numerosas fallas que le dan nombre. Son muchos los que se han internado en su interior para no regresar.**

"Nadie te está culpando Frosch." Lo consoló Rogue. "A Sting solo le gusta quejarse."

"Fácil para vos decirlo." Saltó el rubio. "Vos podés comer sombras, somos nosotros los que nos estamos muriendo acá."

"Capaz que, si no te la pasaras quejándote de cuanta hambre tenés, entonces no estarías tan desesperado." Gruñó el Dragon Slayer. Si bien él no estaba siendo aquejado por el hambre, las quejas de su compañero rubio estaban empezando a roerle los nervios.

"¡Wahhh! ¡Tengo hambre!" Lloraba Mavis, ya no más la prodigio de las ilusiones sólidas, sino una niñita hambrienta y cansada de trece años.

Muy bien, las quejas de sus dos compañeros rubios…

"Ya que lo pienso…" Comentó el Maestro. "Yo también tengo hambre." Dijo causando que Sting dirigiera sus gritos hacia él y Mavis llorara con más fuerza.

¡Está bien! Las únicas personas que no estaban probando la paciencia del joven eran Yukino y Frosch, y eso sólo porque estaba acostumbrado a los llantos de su mascota y la maga estelar estaba ocupada consolando al gato.

"Tiene que haber algo comestible en este maldito lugar." Murmuró Rogue olfateando el aire y aguzando los oídos. "¿Huh? Huele a pescado." Comentó, atrayendo la atención del grupo.

"¿Pescado?" Preguntó Sting interrumpiendo sus gritos. "Estamos en mitad de un cañón. ¿Dónde mierda puede haber pescado?" Comentó asomándose por el barranco a ver si había un río al fondo. "Em… ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué es eso?" Preguntó extrañado, su mirada fija en el interior de la falla.

El resto del grupo se asomó también, quedando igual de extrañado.

"I can fly~!"

"You can fly!"

"Can you fly?"

Esta y otras frases similares en inglés salían de las bocas de un cardumen de peces alados en el interior del cañón.

"Pero ¿qué…?" Preguntó Rogue.

"¡Peces voladores!" Gritó Mavis entusiasmada, el llanto olvidado mientras la pequeña analizaba las criaturas voladoras. "Escuché que son un manjar legendario. A veces llegan misiones al gremio pidiendo capturarlos."

"¿Un manjar legendario?" Preguntó Sting sonriendo.

"Parece que por fin tenemos suerte." Afirmó Rogue.

"Gracias Sting." Lloró el Maestro, apoyando la mano en el hombro del rubio. "Nos salvaste de morir de hambre."

"Pero ¿cómo vamos a atraparlos?" Preguntó Yukino. No tenían cañas de pescar y, aún si las tuvieran, los peces estaban _volando_ por el cañón.

"¡Dejámelo a mí!" Dijo Sting, el cansancio y enojo desaparecidos ante el prospecto de comida. " **Light Construct:** ¡ **Harpoon**! (Arpón)"

Media docena de arpones de luz sólida aparecieron y salieron volando al cañón, perforando un par de peces cada uno.

El rubio maniobró las construcciones de luz de vuelta al grupo. Unos minutos después, estaban empalados y asándose en una fogata improvisada.

"Muy bien," Comentó Rogue. "creo que ya están listos."

Todos estiraron la mano, agarraron uno de los peces voladores asados y, todos a la vez, les dieron un mordisco.

"¡HORRIBLE!" Justo antes de escupirlos.

"¡¿Cómo pueden tener tan mal sabor?!" Se quejó Sting.

"Creí que eran un manjar legendario." Dijo Rogue mirando el pescado como si fuera a explotar.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" Comentó Mavis frotando su boca con la manga de su vestido. "Los anuncios de misión hablaban solo de sus beneficios nutricionales."

"Bueno…" Comentó Makarov llevando el pescado a su boca otra vez. "Horrible o no, sigue siendo comida. Vamos a necesitar toda nuestra energía si queremos salir de este lugar."

"Es un mal chiste." Dijeron Sting y Rogue a la vez.

Mavis suspiró. "Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas extremas, supongo." Dijo antes de seguir comiendo también.

Los demás solo pudieron suspirar también y seguir el ejemplo.

* * *

"A Fro de verdad que no le gusta el pescado." Se quejaba el gatito rato después.

El grupo había terminado, a regañadientes, de comerse los peces y ahora continuaban tratando de hallar la salida del cañón.

"Hambre ya no tendremos," Comentó Sting. "pero ahora estoy tentado de lamer el suelo para sacar ese sabor de mi boca."

"¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de quejarte?" Preguntó Rogue. El pescado no había hecho nada por mejorar su humor.

Fue entonces, que el grupo se detuvo al ver una aldea más adelante.

"Una aldea…" Comentó Mavis. "Significa…" Dijo sonriendo.

"¡Comida!" Gritaron todos, internándose más en el lugar.

Los seis magos llegaron al centro del poblado, una plaza con una escultura de un hongo gigante y varios motivos de hongos por todas partes.

"No hay nadie." Comentó el Maestro.

"Está demasiado tranquilo." Agregó Yukino.

"¿Estarán durmiendo?" Preguntó Frosch inocentemente.

"¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?" Gritó Rogue.

"¡Tenemos hambre! ¡Dennos comida!" Sting prefirió ir al punto.

"Al menos trata de tener tacto, Sting." Dijo el Dragon Slayer, volteándose a ver a su amigo.

"No creo que estén durmiendo." Comentó Mavis.

"¿Podría ser que festejaron anoche y hoy están desmayados de borrachera?" Se preguntó Makarov.

"Eso suena más a lo que haría Fairy Tail…" Comentó Yukino avergonzada.

"¡Sí, es cierto!" Coincidió el Maestro divertido.

"¡Como sea!" Gritó Sting corriendo hacia una de las casas. "¡Yo voy a buscar algo de comer!"

"¿Eso no sería robar?" Preguntó Rogue corriendo a su lado.

"¡Dice el tipo corriendo más rápido que yo!"

Los dos eligieron una casa al azar y, después de tocar y confirmar que la puerta estaba abierta, entraron. La vivienda estaba vacía, lo único, además de los muebles, que sugiriera la presencia de otras personas, era la comida servida en la mesa.

"No hay nadie." Observó Rogue.

"Que importa. ¡Más para nosotros!" Repuso Sting mientras agarraba algo de pan. "¡Buen provecho!"

"Sting, espera." Lo detuvo Mavis, ella y los demás entrando también a la casa.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Se quejó el rubio, agitando la hogaza. "Ni siquiera está duro."

"Justo por eso." Contestó Rogue, viendo el vapor salir de un plato con estofado.

"A juzgar por la comida, alguien estuvo acá hace poco." Comentó Mavis, explicando los pensamientos del Slayer. "La pregunta es: ¿Adónde fueron?"

"Y yo pregunto, ¿qué importa?" Terció Sting. "Hay comida. ¡Vamos a comer!"

"Fro mo sou omou." Acordó Frosch tomando su propia hogaza.

"Esperen." Los cortó Rogue.

Mavis decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. "Tenemos que investigar la aldea. Hasta que no sepamos la causa de esto, no podemos-" Lamentablemente, fue entonces que su estómago decidió interceder. "¡Pero si es verdad que todavía tengo hambre!" Y la estratega perdió control de la situación al caer de rodillas, lloriqueando.

"Mavis-sama, eso no ayuda mucho a su punto…" Murmuró Yukino.

"Poder de persuasión: Cero." Comentó el Maestro.

"Muy bien, tiene que haber un punto medio en todo esto." Dijo Rogue, queriendo cortar con la situación por lo sano. "Frosch, Yukino, Sting y yo vamos a ir al bosque, a ver si encontramos algo de comida. Mavis, Maestro, ustedes son los más inteligentes del grupo, si alguien puede saber qué fue lo que pasó en este pueblo son ustedes." Con eso, el joven volteó hacia la puerta y salió del lugar, Yukino y Frosch siguiéndolo de cerca.

"¡Ya tenemos comida! ¡Está justo acá!" Gritó Sting, pero igual siguió a sus compañeros fuera de la casa.

* * *

"No puedo creer que, teniendo comida preparada y perfectamente buena en la aldea, nosotros estemos acá afuera juntando bayas." El rubio no había parado de quejarse en todo el (afortunadamente corto) camino hasta el bosque a orillas del poblado. De más está decir que los otros tres se alegraron de que parara al encontrar toda una variedad de hongos, de todas las formas y colores, casi después de internarse entre los árboles. "Aunque esto también se ve prometedor." Comentó, inclinándose y comenzando a juntar varias setas diferentes.

"Un segundo, Sting." Lo interrumpió Rogue.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Gritó el mago de luz. "¡¿Qué queja tenés ahora?!"

"No es una queja, es sentido común." Repuso el moreno. "Pasé prácticamente toda mi vida en el bosque y no conozco ninguno de estos hongos. Empezá a comértelos a mansalva y vas a terminar comiéndote algo venenoso, como un 'hongo de la risa' o algo así."

"Ugh. Haces que suene como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo." Gruñó Sting incorporándose, pero sin soltar los hongos.

"Sí, eso podría tener que ver con que eso es justamente lo que haces cada vez que encontramos hongos en el bosque."

Sting tuvo, al menos, la decencia de sonrojarse. "¡Cómo sea!" Gritó, antes de abrir la boca y comerse varias setas a la vez.

"¿E-está bien que lo deje comerse eso?" Preguntó Yukino a Rogue, habiendo escuchado la conversación.

"Sí, tranquila." Suspiró el joven. "Si todavía no se ha muerto, dudo que esta vez vaya a ser diferente."

"¿Ya ves?" Dijo Sting con la boca llena antes de tragar, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para que pasara por su garganta. "No hay problema."

Los otros dos se lo quedaron viendo. Yukino se veía algo asustada; Rogue, por su parte, estaba más bien exasperado.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el rubio.

Rogue volvió a suspirar. "Sting…"

"¿Sí…?"

El mago de sombras solo señaló hacia arriba. Alzando la vista, el mago de luz consiguió ver el borde de una seta particularmente grande _creciendo de su cabeza_.

"¡Pero, ¿qué mierda?!"

"A las pruebas me remito." Comentó Rogue. "Si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio, no tendrías esa… _cosa_. Ahora, nosotros tres vamos a ver si… un segundo." Habiendo notado algo, el Shadow Molder comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Frosch?"

"¡Rogue!" Gritó entonces el gatito desde más adentro del bosque. Los tres magos se voltearon en esa dirección y vieron a Frosch aparecer cargando un hongo de su tamaño. "Este es muy grande." Comentó antes de darle una mordida ante la mirada de los otros.

"¡Frosch-sama!" Gritó Yukino preocupada. "¡No se lo coma, podría ser peligroso!"

Frosch tragó el bocado y estaba por preguntar a la maga estelar qué quería decir cuando sintió que la capucha de su disfraz se caía. Intrigado, el animalito miró hacia arriba y vio que, entre sus ahora expuestas orejas, estaba creciendo un hongo también.

"No…" Murmuró, lagrimeando. "¡No! ¡Fro es una rana! ¡Fro no quiere ser un hongo!" Gritó soltando el gran hongo y tirándose al suelo.

"Frosch-sama, tranquilo." Dijo Yukino acercándose a consolarlo, antes de registrar lo que dijo. "¿Eh? ¿Rana?"

"Larga historia." Intervino Rogue, habiéndose acercado también. "Otro día."

* * *

De vuelta en la aldea, el Maestro y Mavis estaban en la plaza del centro, habiendo registrado media ciudad cada uno.

"¿Hubo suerte?" Preguntó Makarov.

Mavis negó cabizbaja, una expresión calculadora en su rostro. "No hay nadie, pero en todas las casas hay evidencia de actividad reciente." Antes que pudiera decir algo más, su mirada encontró algo interesante en el suelo. "Esta grieta…" Comentó mientras se agachaba a inspeccionar una parte del suelo donde las baldosas se separaban más de lo normal, formando una línea recta.

"Esto no es algo accidental." Dijo el Maestro. "Si fue hecha a propósito, Sería conveniente saber por qué."

Habiendo dicho esto, los dos comenzaron a seguir la grieta, hasta ver que se cruzaba perpendicularmente con una segunda grieta en el interior de la aldea.

"¿Otra línea?" Peguntó la estratega extrañada.

"Significa que debe haber más por la ciudad." Dedujo el Maestro. "Necesitamos una visión más amplia."

"Yo me encargo. ¡ **Fukuro**! (Búho)" Mavis alzó los brazos y, de un círculo mágico dorado, se materializó un búho marrón, con plumas claras en el estómago, la cara y debajo de las alas, más grande que la maga. "Kaepora, necesito ver esta aldea desde el cielo, por favor." Dijo subiéndose al animal ilusorio. El ave ululó, torció su cabeza 180 grados hasta quedar invertida (dejando ver dos puntos marrones en la parte inferior de su cabeza que, en conjunto con el pico, emulaban una segunda cara) y alzó vuelo.

Segundos después de haber despegado, un estruendo resonó por la aldea.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Sting, habiendo escuchado el ruido desde el bosque.

Inmediatamente después, para sorpresa del grupo, los hongos en la cabeza de Sting y Frosch brillaron y se desprendieron.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

"No lo sé." Contestó Rogue. "Pero, lo que sea, es grande y, conociendo nuestra suerte, no es bueno." El mago de sombras volteó hacia la aldea y salió corriendo. "¡Vamos! Hay que encontrar al Maestro y Mavis y ver qué está pasando."

Los otros tres corrieron tras él.

* * *

Dentro de la aldea, las grietas raras habían comenzado a emitir un resplandor rojo.

"¡Maestro!" Gritó Yukino cuando lo encontraron. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Mavis-sama?"

"Mavis y yo encontramos estas grietas." Explicó el viejo señalando las marcas brillantes del suelo. "Ella acababa de subir a investigar desde el cielo cuando esto empezó."

La luz roja comenzó a volcarse de las grietas y se extendió por el pueblo. Para sorpresa de los magos, donde la luz pasaba sobre el suelo o los edificios, estos comenzaban a temblar y ondularse, como si algo debajo de la superficie tratara de salir.

"Las casas se mueven…" Comentó Frosch nervioso mientras flotaba cerca de Rogue.

"¿Qué clase de magia es esta?" Preguntó Yukino asustada.

"Viejo, dennos la orden." Dijo Sting al Maestro, cargando luz en sus manos.

"¡No hay tiempo!" Interrumpió Mavis volando sobre ellos, su **Ave de Trueno** siguiendo al **Búho** y descendiendo al suelo. "Súbanse a Frank, hay que alejarnos de la aldea." Ordenó mientras el animal mitológico aterrizaba.

Yukino, Sting y el Maestro se montaron en la criatura, Rogue habiendo recibido un aventón de Frosch, y el ave agitó sus dos pares de alas para seguir a su creadora.

El grupo tocó tierra sobre uno de los riscos que rodeaban la aldea, y allí los magos pudieron ver cuál era la situación.

"Por los dioses…" Murmuró Yukino.

La aldea entera cambiaba de forma. Todos los edificios, las luces, estatuas y demás se transformaban, ante la vista atónita de los magos de Fairy Tail, en diversas clases de monstruos. Un círculo mágico cubriendo todo el territorio.

"Las grietas que encontramos en la ciudad formaban un círculo mágico." Explicó Mavis. "Cuando vi que la ciudad comenzaba a cambiar, bajé a buscarlos y no pude identificar las runas."

"No hace falta." Dijo el Maestro reconociendo el hechizo. "Este es un tipo de magia prohibida: **Alive** (Viviente)."

"¿ **Alive**?" Preguntó Yukino.

"Un hechizo capaz de convertir objetos inanimados en criaturas vivas." Explicó el Maestro. "Los habitantes de esta aldea deben de haber activado esta magia prohibida y cayeron victimas de su propia creación."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la maga estelar observando las criaturas que antes eran parte del pueblo. "¿Cuál podría ser la razón para hacer esto?"

"La razón es que este pueblo era un Gremio Oscuro." Explicó Mavis, para sorpresa de los demás. "Mientras revisaba, encontré varios artefactos mágicos diferentes, ninguno que hiciera algún tipo de magia buena."

"Lo más seguro es que este gremio oscuro estuviera buscando causar daño, pero terminaron siendo ellos las víctimas." Conjeturó el Maestro. "¡Sin embargo!" Gritó llamando la atención de todos. "Esto es una desgracia con suerte para nosotros."

"¿De qué habla Maestro?" Preguntó Rogue.

"Como ya dije, esta magia hace que los objetos inanimados se conviertan en criaturas vivas. Y, en general, las criaturas vivientes, ¡son comestibles!" Dijo entusiasmado.

"¡¿Eh?!" Gritó Yukino. "¿De verdad cree que podríamos comer… e-eso?" Preguntó antes de ver la expresión de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¡Hora del almuerzo!" Gritó Sting.

"¡Fro mo sou omou!"

"A esta altura el sabor ya no nos va a molestar." Comentó Rogue.

Mavis no dijo nada, sólo saltó del acantilado y se lanzó contra los monstruos.

"¡Adelante Frosch!" Llamó Rogue antes de que su gato se lo llevara volando a otro sector del área.

Sting también eligió un lugar y atacó con su luz.

"¡Tráiganme algo!" Gritó el Maestro sentándose.

Yukino vio a sus compañeros ir contra esas bestias y corrió por el borde del acantilado, para bajar con ellos.

"Justo ahora estaría bien tener magia que me dejara cocinarlos." Comentó Rogue cargando sombras en sus manos. "Pero no creo que la salmonela sea una preocupación a esta altura. ¡ **Eiryû no Zangeki**!" Las navajas de sombra cayeron en cantidad y a alta velocidad sobre los monstruos. En unos segundos sólo quedaban pequeños cubos alargados de color gris.

"¡El chef Eucliffe está en la cocina! ¡Comienza la lección!" Anunció Sting frente a su grupo de monstruos. "¡ **Light construct: Grill**! (Parrilla)" Dos rejillas gigantes hechas de luz aparecieron a ambos lados de las bestias y, a un movimiento de brazos del rubio, chocaron entre sí, atrapándolos. "La energía radiante puede transformarse fácilmente en calórica, dándonos una cocción rápida y eficiente."

"¡Mavis-sama!" Gritó Yukino, llegando junto a la maga ilusoria y su grupo de enemigos.

"Yukino, llegas justo a tiempo para el postre." Saludó la rubia.

"¿Postre?" Preguntó Yukino sin entender.

Por toda respuesta, la niña se volteó contra los monstruos y activó su magia. "¡ **Hyôrei**! (Espíritus de Hielo)"

En un instante, el aire estaba saturado por docenas de esferas blancas. Mirando con más atención, Yukino notó que eran esferas de nieve con picos de hielo asomando a su alrededor (dos abajo, como piernas; dos a los costados, con un pico que emulaba un pulgar, dándoles apariencia de brazos; y tres en la parte superior como una suerte de 'cabello') y dos agujeros, de los que salía una tenue luz celeste, por ojos.

Los pequeños seres sobrevolaron a las bestias y se lanzaron en picada. Cada vez que chocaban contra alguna, estallaban cubriendo el área circundante de hielo.

"¡Helado!" Festejó Mavis acercándose a las criaturas congeladas. Yukino la seguía unos pasos atrás, su expresión más bien dudosa.

"A Fro no le gusta el pescado." Volvió a repetir el gatito sosteniendo uno de los cubos de monstruo.

"No importa." Repuso Rogue sosteniendo su propio cubo. "Igual no creo que esto lo pudiéramos hacer pasar por sushi."

La respuesta fue suficiente para el animal, ambos dando un mordisco.

"Monstruo grillado a la Eucliffe." Presumió Sting arrancando un tentáculo asado de una de las bestias. "Y la calificación del chef…" Anunció antes de probarlo.

"Mavis-sama, ¿esto no sería más bien carne congelada?" Preguntó Yukino observando el bloque de hielo.

"Es un sorbete, Yukino." Sonrió la rubia rompiendo dos pedazos y pasándole uno a su compañera. "El helado no puede fallar." Y le dio una mordida al hielo, Yukino imitándola por cortesía.

"¡ASCO!" Y, por segunda vez ese día, todos los magos de Fairy Tail escupieron al mismo tiempo.

Makarov no tardó en ver a los cinco magos volviendo al risco.

"No podemos comernos eso." Declaró Rogue.

"¡De alguna manera saben peor que todo lo demás!" Gritó Sting.

"¿Por qué no podemos encontrar algo sabroso en este lugar?" Lloró Mavis.

"Bueno, sí estábamos tratando de comer monstruos que antes eran edificios." Suspiró Yukino.

"¡Wahhh! ¡Fro no quiere comer más cosas feas!" Lloró Frosch tirándose al suelo. "¡A Fro no le gusta el pescado! ¡A Fro no le gustan los hongos! ¡A Fro no le gustan los monstruos! ¡A Fro no le gusta este lugaaaaaaaar!"

"Te entiendo Frosch." Lo consoló Rogue. "Ninguno de nosotros disfruta de este lugar."

Justo cuando el gatito se estaba calmando, uno de los monstruos saltó desde el fondo del barranco y trató de atacarlo.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Rogue derribando a la bestia con un **Colmillo**.

"Otra vez." Gruñó Sting. "Si no sirven para sacarnos el hambre, entonces, por lo menos, los voy a usar para desahogarme."

"No saben bien como helado." Dijo Mavis con seriedad, invocando a los **kamaitachi**. "Deben ser destruidos."

Rogue desapareció en las sombras y salió entre un grupo con dos estelas negras en las manos. "¡ **Eiryû no Renjakusen**!" El ataque golpeó en todas direcciones.

"¡ **Light Surge**! (Oleada de Luz)" Sting derribó a otro grupo con un torrente de luz sólida.

Mavis maniobraba a los **kamaitachi** alrededor de los monstruos, cortándolos en pedazos.

Yukino no iba a ser menos. "¡ **Que se abra la puerta de la balanza:** **Libra**!" El resplandor dorado dio paso al espíritu de la gravedad, que comenzó a aplastar criaturas sin mediar palabra.

Los magos continuaron así un par de minutos, pero las bestias continuaban apareciendo sin darles descanso.

"No paran." Dijo Rogue luego de que otra oleada cayera, para ser reemplazada casi de inmediato.

Los magos se prepararon para atacar cuando sintieron un temblor.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" Preguntó Yukino.

Los monstruos empezaron a agitarse, ignorando a los magos y la tierra comenzó a brillar de nuevo.

"El círculo mágico." Dijo Sting.

"¿Volvimos a activarlo cuando estábamos peleando?" Preguntó la maga estelar.

"No…" Murmuró Mavis viendo cómo el círculo comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza. "¡Cuidado!"

La advertencia llegó muy tarde. Los temblores se intensificaron hasta romper el risco lanzando a los magos de Fairy Tail al círculo.

* * *

"Hambre~." Se quejaba Sting mientras avanzaban por el cañón.

"Sting, última oportunidad." Advirtió Rogue. "Te voy a noquear, nos vamos a ir y para cuando te despiertes vas a estar hambriento, perdido Y SOLO."

Yukino tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras trataba de entender cómo es que seguían vivos.

"Maestro." Llamó Mavis con seriedad al hombre que caminaba a su lado, al final del grupo. "No me creo lo que dijo antes en la aldea."

* * *

 _El círculo se había extinto, la aldea había desaparecido y ahora los seis magos se encontraban frente a los habitantes._

 _Dos personas se adelantaron, como los demás aldeanos, estaban vestidos con túnicas, pero sus capuchas estaban bajas, dejando ver que eran una mujer de cabello negro corto y un hombre de pelo marrón con una palmera miniatura creciendo en su cabeza._

 _"_ _¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?" Preguntó Rogue._

 _"_ _Tratamos de usar el círculo mágico, pero no fuimos capaces de controlar a los monstruos." Explicó la mujer. "En el final terminaron usando_ _ **Take-Over**_ _sobre nosotros."_

 _"_ _Así que estaban dentro de los monstruos." Comentó Mavis haciendo que todos los magos jóvenes sintieran un escalofrío al recordar que habían tratado de comérselos._

 _"_ _Cuando ustedes entraron en la aldea, debieron haber activado el círculo mágico de nuevo." Continuó explicando el hombre con la palmera._

 _"_ _Bueno, ese círculo mágico ya no va a volver a dar problemas." Comentó el Maestro sorprendiendo a todos._

 _"_ _¿Cómo es eso, Maestro?" Preguntó Rogue._

 _"_ _Eso no importa." Repuso el hombre evadiendo la pregunta. "Lo que importa ahora es que agradezcan que el_ _ **Take-Over**_ _se acabó." Continuó dirigiéndose a los aldeanos. "Siempre que se arrepientan de corazón y prometan no hacer algo así de nuevo, prometo que no voy a informarlo al Consejo. ¿Qué les parece?"_

 _"_ _No quiero volver a pasar por algo así en mi vida." Dijo la mujer._

 _"_ _Tienen nuestra palabra." Prometió el hombre, todos los aldeanos inclinando la cabeza. "No lo volveremos a hacer."_

 _El Maestro sonrió._

* * *

"La regeneración constante de los monstruos forzó al círculo mágico a autodestruirse." Continuó explicando Mavis, una mirada acerada dirigida al viejo. "Antes de que cayéramos en él, usted activó un hechizo propio, cancelando la autodestrucción y disolviendo el **Take-Over** , ¿cierto?"

"Capaz que sí, capaz que no." Repuso el Maestro. "Como sea…"

El grito hizo eco en el cañón.

"¡TENEMOS HAMBRE!"

* * *

 **Y así, llegamos al final de otro capítulo.**

 **Sting: Que perdida de tiempo, no pasó nada.**

 **Es un capítulo basado en un Omake, ¿qué querés de mí? Como sea, les recomiendo que se preparen, Team Rogue, porque desde el capítulo que viene van a tener más compañía.**

 **Sting: ¿En serio ese es el nombre de nuestro equipo? ¿Y qué quiere decir más compañía?**

 **Rogue: Habla de los personajes que se van a introducir durante el próximo arco.**

 **Sting: Ah, ¿y esos eran?**

 **Pues, en Galuna aparecieron Lyon y su séquito, por no mencionar a Laxus antes de que pasara todo y la introducción de Jellal como Siegrain.**

 **Sherry, Yuka y Toby: ¡¿Cómo que séquito?!**

 **Rogue: El reemplazo de Jellal ya ha aparecido antes, sin embargo.**

 **Sí, pero va a ser la primera vez que dicho reemplazo sea nombrado.**

 **Yukino: ¿Y todos los demás también van a ser diferentes, FShield-sama?**

 **Capaz que sí, capaz que no... ¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **Toby: ¡HEY, NOS ESTÁN IGNORANDO!**

 **Yuka: Toby, no hace falta que grites. Aunque sí es un poco molesto que nos ignore e insulte.**

 **Bueno, dejen favorito o follow sí les gustó y todavía no lo han hecho.**

 **Dejen comentario que siempre me ilusiona leerlos. Pueden comentar sus ideas sobre quién va a ser quién en este arco o en los que vienen.**

 **Sea como sea, nos leeremos la próxima vez en el octavo capítulo de _Fairy Tail: Un Cuento Diferente_ , "Problemas a la luz de la luna".**

 **Hasta chau.**

 **Toby: ¡NO NOS IGNOREEEEEEN!**


	8. Problemas a la luz de la luna

**¡Hola gente! Después de casi cuatro meses, FShield96 vuelve con un nuevo capítulo de _Fairy Tail: Un Cuento Diferente_. ¡El arco de Galuna comienza al fin!**

 **Sting: Ya era hora.**

 **Sip. La gente lo esperaba (eso espero, al menos), así que pasemos por lo usual de la nota inicial rápido.**

 **Gracias a petalosdelluvia07 por dar favorito.**

 **Gracias a est-dark por el review. Definitivamente la diferencia esencial de Rogue en esta historia contra Natsu en el original manga/anime va a ser su sentido común. Sting vendría a ser la fuente de las tonterías a la Natsu en este fic. Espero que disfrutes la primera parte de Galuna.**

 **Sting: ¿Algo más?**

 **Creo que por ahora te dejo hacer el disclaimer (te lo dejo muchas veces, por cierto) y arrancamos.**

 **Sting: FShield96 no es dueño de Fairy Tail. Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **¡Adelante!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: ****Problemas a la luz de la luna**

"Puede que derrotaran a Eisenwald, pero el problema sigue ahí."

"Hay demasiados gremios oscuros."

El Consejo Mágico estaba reunido otra vez para discutir las causas y repercusiones del incidente de **Lullaby**.

"Deberíamos eliminarlos a todos de una vez."

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"¡El que alguien encontrara magia del Libro Negro otra vez sería intolerable!" Proclamó un concejal sosteniendo los restos sellados de la flauta maldita. El hombre tenía cabello largo y canoso, que se mezclaba con su barba y bigote y se extendía unos centímetros más allá de sus hombros, con orejas puntiagudas y su ojo derecho parecía estar permanentemente cerrado. Además de las túnicas estándar con las que se vestía el Consejo, un adorno en forma de murciélago parado sobre su cabeza completaba la apariencia del concejal Org.

"Primero que nada, ¿cómo es que consiguieron poner sus manos sobre una magia así?" Preguntó Yajima, el concejal con sombrero con tres alas, cejas pobladas sobre ojos entrecerrados y bigote estrecho. A diferencia de otros miembros, el hombre llevaba una camisa manga larga naranja con líneas verticales negras en lugar de una túnica.

"El Conejo deberá asumir responsabilidad por eso." Comentó un concejal con una túnica que parecía tener marcas horizontales similares a las rayas de un felino. Complementando esto, el hombre parecía tener su cabello rojizo estilizado como dos 'orejas' de gato y una 'cola' color marrón claro saliendo de la parte trasera de su túnica. Su nombre era Michello.

"Por cierto," Intervino uno de los concejales más jóvenes, su túnica blanca cerrada y cubierta por una faja negra que colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros. "pareciera que Fairy Tail, uno de nuestros gremios más problemáticos, terminó siendo de ayuda."

"Se debe reconocer que el ver a un gremio oscuro vencido por sólo cuatro magos es algo impresionante." Comentó la otra concejal joven del grupo. Su atuendo era otro de los 'originales', un vestido azul tipo cheonshang, más oscuro atrás y más claro al frente, sostenido atrás por una serie de cintas que salían del lado derecho y de abrochaban al izquierdo con una serie de broches romboidales dorados, dejando la mayor parte de la espalda visible si no fuera por el cabello largo y negro de la mujer. Dicho cabello además estaba atado parcialmente en dos rodetes a los costados de la cabeza y de lo que salían trenzas que enmarcaban una sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad. Cualquiera creería que ella estaba tomando crédito por la victoria de Fairy Tail.

"Les guste o no, esto es un hecho." Continuó el joven concejal, su rostro inexpresivo. "De haberse llevado a cabo el plan de Eisenwald, la muerte de tantos maestros de gremio habría tenido repercusiones masivas. No me sorprendería que más de uno de nosotros hubieran sido expulsados."

"¡Imposible!" Intervino el concejal Leiji, la capucha de su túnica sobre su cabeza y sus lentes de sol haciendo que sus únicos rasgos visibles fueran su sombra de barba y un par de patillas tupidas que casi llegaban a su boca. "¿Realmente crees que el Consejo cargaría con la culpa?"

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Org. "¡Esta clase de discusiones no nos lleva a nada!"

"En ese caso, permítanme ofrecer una solución." Contestó el joven, su cabello negro tapando sus ojos, pero dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

" _El incidente de_ _ **Lullaby**_ _se volvió noticia a nivel nacional. Aún no puedo creer que yo formara parte de algo así._ " Pensaba Yukino mientras escribía las palabras en una carta. " _Respecto a los miembros de Eisenwald, todos ellos fueron arrestados a excepción de Erigor-san. Realmente espero que no busque vengarse de Fairy Tail._

 _Todos en el gremio son muy amables y realmente suerte de poder estar con Rogue-sama, Frosch-sama, Sting-sama y Mavis-sama en el equipo más fuerte del gremio._ " Continuó escribiendo con una sonrisa. " _Madre, Padre, estoy bien así que no se preocupen._ "

La joven bajó la pluma y revisó la carta antes de escribir una postdata. " _Traten de darle a Onee-sama un abrazo de mi parte._ "

La maga estelar dobló la carta y la selló con su propia inicial antes de recargarse en la silla. "Hoy no tengo planes con Rogue-sama y los demás. Me pregunto qué podría hacer."

Un golpeteo en su puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos. La joven guardó la carta en uno de los cajones del escritorio y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Eh? Rogue-sama, ¿pasa algo?" Preguntó extrañada por su aparición. Habían salido del Cañón Clover y vuelto a Magnolia el día anterior así que había asumido que todos querrían descansar.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el Dragon Slayer. "Me imaginé que querrías descansar por hoy, pero Sting insistió."

"¡Es importante!" Ladró el mago de luz. "¡Yuki, no me digas que se te olvidó!" Preguntó, confundiendo más a la maga estelar.

"¿O-Olvidar…?" Preguntó Yukino algo preocupada.

"Por favor, ignóralo." Intervino Rogue. "Sting disfruta siendo irrazonable." Comentó dándole una mirada afilada al rubio.

"¡Vamos! Estuvimos atrapados en ese cañón del asco y todavía no pudimos hacerlo. ¡No me digas que vos no estás ansioso también!" Acusó señalando al Slayer.

La mirada de Rogue se oscureció un poco. "Podría esperar un poco más." Comentó cruzándose de brazos y apartando la vista. El recuerdo de la debacle en el puente ferroviario fresco en su memoria.

Sting, Mavis y Frosch comprendieron lo que quería decir y bajaron la mirada. Mavis y Frosch se veían algo tristes y preocupados. Sting parecía enfadado.

"E-Este…" Comentó Yukino llamando su atención. "E-Entonces, ¿de qué estaba hablando, Sting-sama?" Preguntó para tratar de calmar la situación. La maga estelar sabía que la actitud de sus compañeros tenía que ver con lo que había pasado en la pelea con Erigor, pero todavía no le habían explicado qué era exactamente lo que pasó.

"¡De que Mavis todavía tiene que pelear contra Rogue y contra mí!" Explicó el rubio entusiasmado de nuevo.

"Sting fue a buscarnos a todos, esta mañana." Explicó la maga ilusoria con tranquilidad. "Parece que el resto del gremio también está interesado en ver la pelea. ¿Qué decís, Yukino, quisieras venir?"

* * *

"¿En serio están seguros de esto?" Preguntó Yukino.

Todos en el gremio estaban reunidos afuera del edificio, formando una suerte de círculo alrededor de Mavis y Sting.

"Sting no iba a dejar de molestar hasta que haya podido pelear con Mavis." Suspiró Rogue. "Mejor dejar que se desahogue ahora."

"Pero, ¿está bien que dos de los tres magos más fuertes del gremio peleen en la calle sin ningún tipo de protección?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Rogue. "¿De dónde sacaste que Sting y Mavis son de los tres más poderosos el gremio?"

"Eso podría ser culpa mía Rogue." Se disculpó Kinana con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Puede ser que le dijera a Yukino que ustedes eran el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail."

"Otra vez con eso." Volvió a suspirar el Shadow Molder. "Sting y yo no somos de los más fuertes del gremio." Explicó a la maga estelar. "Ni de cerca."

"Cierto." Comentó Orga desde atrás de los magos. "Hay magos mucho más fuertes que ellos dos en el gremio. Yo, por ejemplo." Agregó señalándose.

"Aunque sí es verdad que Mavis es una de las magas más poderosas del gremio." Terció Meredy acercándose con los otros dos miembros de Holy Beast.

"Oui. No por nada es Clase S." Comentó Reedus.

"¿Clase S?" Preguntó Yukino.

"Dentro de los gremios, los magos Clase S son los más poderosos." Explicó Rogue. "Justo ahora, además de Mavis solo hay otros tres magos más de esa categoría. Dos de ellos no están ahora en el gremio y la última es la líder del verdadero equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail."

"Hmp." Bufó Kinana. "No me lo recuerdes."

"Como sea va a ser un buen combate." Comentó Orga.

"¿En serio?" Repuso Rogue. "Yo aún sigo creyendo que Mavis puede ganar en segundos."

En el centro del círculo, los dos magos rubios estaban listos para empezar.

"¿Hace cuánto que hacemos esto?" Preguntó Mavis con un dejo de nostalgia.

"Lo suficiente." Contestó Sting alzando los puños. "¡Esta vez voy a ganar a como dé lugar!"

"En ese caso, no me voy a contener." Dijo la niña sonriendo, círculos mágicos apareciendo a cada lado suyo y comenzando a emitir luz. "¡Hace tiempo que quiero un verdadero reto a mis poderes! ¡ **Ljósálfar**!" Dos criaturas compuestas de luz dorada aparecieron de los círculos. Parecían ser una mujer y un hombre, aunque sus rasgos se veían difuminados, la luz brillando a través de sus cuerpos semi-transparentes con más o menos fuerza dando la ilusión de ropa (túnicas de algún tipo), cabello y lo que parecían casi ser alas en su espalda.

"¿Ángeles?" Preguntó Yukino embelesada ante la visión.

"Elfos de luz." Respondió Enno mientras evitaba que Chelia saliera corriendo hacia las criaturas.

"Criaturas compuestas de luz." Dijo Laki. "Va a ser más dificultoso que Sting logre conectar un impacto."

"Heart y Stone, ¿eh?" Preguntó Sting reconociendo las ilusiones y nombrándolas en consecuencia. "¡Bien, entonces no me voy a contener tampoco!" Gritó cargando luz en sus manos.

"¡Adelante!" Llamó el Maestro, dando inicio a la batalla.

Sting saltó hacia la maga, tratando de golpear directamente desde el principio.

La estratega movió su brazo izquierdo hacia la derecha, como si lanzara algo, dejándolo en esa posición. El Ljósálfr masculino (Stone) se puso en movimiento, pasando del flanco izquierdo de su invocadora al frente, bloqueando el puñetazo luminoso de Sting con una de sus manos. El elfo no pareció notar el golpe.

Sting se permitió soltar un gruñido antes de saltar sobre la ilusión sólida, su brazo aún retenido en el agarre, y lanzó una patada de hacha cargada de luz hacia Mavis.

La rubia movió el brazo izquierdo en un arco y alzó el derecho, formando una L con el izquierdo, como si quisiera atrapar la patada. La Ljósálfr femenina (Heart) se movió esta vez, flotando sobre la maga ilusoria y deteniendo el segundo ataque; al mismo tiempo, Stone apretó su agarre en el brazo de Sting y lo lanzó al costado.

El mago de luz clavó los pies en el suelo, arrastrándose un par de metros y consiguió parar, justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe de parte de Heart. Lanzando a la elfa a un lado, atrapándola momentáneamente con un par de cadenas, antes de crear dos cañones de luz en sus brazos y abrir fuego contra Stone y Mavis.

El Hada Estratega dio un giro tipo pirueta hacia la izquierda, esquivando el disparo y, a la vez, comandando a Stone a hacer lo mismo, quedando el ser de luz entre ella y Sting. El público tuvo que saltar al suelo para evitar recibir ellos el ataque.

"Increíble." Dijo Yukino sorprendida por la intensidad del combate.

"Un combate genial, ¿no es cierto?" Sonrió Orga.

Rogue veía el combate de cerca. La emoción acumulándose en su interior, casi lo suficiente para olvidar el miedo de _eso_.

El mago redirigió sus cañones hacia Heart, que estaba a punto de liberarse, y disparó consiguiendo aturdirla. Hecho esto, el rubio encaró a Stone, que ya estaba casi encima suyo, y saltó sobre el golpe, pasando sobre la cabeza del elfo y lanzando sellos de luz en sus pies. Teniendo camino libre, el rubio se lanzó sobre la estratega, preparando un golpe luminoso mientras la maga Clase S se ponía en guardia.

¡CLAP!

El sonido bastó para llamar la atención de todos, incluidos Sting y Mavis quienes quedaron a unos centímetros de chocar.

"Eso es suficiente." Comentó un sapo humanoide con un sobretodo azul oscuro abierto sobre una túnica blanca, un morral de mensajero y un sombrero alto, redondo y angosto, casi como un tubo, del mismo color que el abrigo. "Soy un emisario del Consejo Mágico."

"¿Del Consejo?" Preguntó Meredy sorprendida.

"¿Qué estará haciendo?" Agregó Nab.

" _¿Nadie va a cuestionar su… apariencia?_ " Pensó Yukino, aun tratando de procesar que el mensajero era un _sapo_.

"Bajo cargos de doce crímenes, incluyendo, pero sin limitarse a destrucción de propiedad privada durante el atentado terrorista del Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald," Habló el mensajero como si leyera de una hoja. "Mavis Vermilion, queda bajo arresto."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó la maga ilusoria.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Chilló Sting.

* * *

Más allá del exabrupto de Sting (que fue rápidamente silenciado por el resto de los magos de Fairy Tail), el arresto de Mavis se llevó a cabo sin resistencia; y ahora, con esposas anti-magia adornando sus muñecas, la maga ilusoria era guiada a través de la rama de Fiore del Consejo Mágico por el sapo mensajero, camino a la corte donde sería juzgada.

Justo antes de la puerta, el dúo se detuvo al ver al joven concejal esperando a mitad del pasillo de brazos cruzados.

Al chocar sus miradas, Mavis no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Aun cuando consiguió enderezarse y endurecer su mirada, la niña no logró evitar el temblor de sus manos, haciendo repiquetear las esposas.

"Spriggan." Murmuró. El sapo mensajero se tiró de cara al suelo ante la presencia de un miembro del Consejo.

"No hace falta ponerse en guardia Mavis." Comentó el joven concejal acercándose, su figura temblando y distorsionándose un poco. "Esto es una **proyección astral** , mi verdadero yo sigue en Era, al igual que los otros concejales que te esperan tras estas puertas." Explicó, su rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Ni siquiera se molestaron en venir por esto entonces?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Por una nimiedad así… innecesario." Contestó la proyección, quedando a un par de centímetros del Hada Estratega. "Lo cierto es que abogué en favor de Fairy Tail en todo esto. No quería tener que proponer esto, pero los concejales se rehusaban a cargar la culpa del desastre potencial."

"Así que sí es por vos que estoy acá." Dijo Mavis enfrentando la mirada negra del concejal con su verde propia. "Necesitaban un chivo expiatorio."

"Lo hecho, hecho está." Dijo Spriggan con tono de finalidad. "Ahora, la razón de que esté hablando con vos." Continuó, inclinándose para susurrar al oído de la niña. "Sería mejor que no hablaras del pasado mientras estés ahí. Por el bien de todos…"

El temblor de las esposas aumentó. Recuerdos que Mavis había tratado tanto de bloquear hacía años sucediéndose frente a sus ojos. La maga ilusoria cerró los ojos con fuerza y al volverlos a abrir estaba sola en el pasillo otra vez.

Con excepción del sapo mensajero.

"No sabía que conociera personas tan influyentes." Comentó incorporándose, desempolvando su túnica y enderezando su sombrero.

"No…" Susurró Mavis, el temblor de las esposas aún no desaparecía. "No lo conozco."

* * *

De vuelta en Magnolia un aura de derrota cubría Fairy Tail.

Casi todos los magos estaban sentados en silencio. El único sonido cortando el silencio eran los sollozos leves de Chelia desde los brazos de su madre…

"¡Suéltenme!" …Y los gritos de Sting. Cadenas de sombra atándolo de pies a cabeza, los extremos unidos a vigas y columnas manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire.

"Sting, por favor, silencio." Pidió Kinana desde la barra.

"¡Déjenme ir!" Siguió gritando el rubio.

"Si lo hiciéramos, irías a buscar a Mavis, ¿cierto?" Interrogó la barista.

"C-Claro que no… ¡¿A quién le importa Mavis?!" Era demasiado obvio que el mago de luz mentía.

"Sting, estamos hablando del Consejo de Magia." Intervino Rogue. El Dragon Slayer estaba de pie junto a la barra, de brazos cruzados y manteniendo la concentración para que su amigo no escapara de las cadenas.

"¡No me importa! ¡Consejo Mágico o no, están equivocados al acusarla!"

"Inocente o no, si el Consejo te declara culpable, entonces sos culpable." Repuso Rogue. "No van a aceptar excusas."

"Aun así, ¿por qué ahora?" Preguntó Orga desde su mesa. El hombre estaba demasiado desanimado para cantar.

"Es verdad." Comentó Meredy sentada sobre la barra. Reedus y Nab en los asientos a cada lado de ella. "Somos causa-problemas y nos honramos de ello. Seguramente seamos el gremio legal que más problemas tiene con el Consejo e igualmente nunca habíamos llegado a algo así."

"¿Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer, Rogue-sama?" Preguntó Yukino levantando la cabeza de la mesa donde estaba recostada. "No pueden encerrar a Mavis-sama, sería una injusticia."

"¡Ya ven! ¡Yuki está de acuerdo conmigo hay que ir a la sede del Consejo y-"

El que haya sido el argumento que Sting iba a usar fue interrumpido por la misma Mavis entrando al gremio en ese momento.

"Hola a todos." Saludó, sonriendo como si no hubiera sido arrestada unas horas antes. "Espero no haberme tardado."

Todos los del gremio quedaron en shock. La sorpresa de Rogue causando que las cadenas se disolvieran y soltaran a Sting de cabeza al suelo.

"¡Mavi-nee!" Gritó Chelia soltándose de los brazos de Enno y corriendo a abrazar a su casi hermana. "¿Estás bien?"

"Claro que sí." Sonrió Mavis devolviendo el abrazo. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"¿Porque te acaban de arrestar?" Sugirió Orga.

"Ah eso." Río la estratega. "Sólo era una formalidad."

"¿Una formalidad?" Repitió Yukino.

"El arresto era una fachada para que el Consejo demostrara su autoridad. Después de todo, necesitan mantener el orden en todo el mundo mágico." Explicó.

"No entiendo." Comentó Sting incorporándose mientras se sobaba el golpe de la cabeza. "¿Formalidad? ¿Fachada?"

"Fro mo sou omou." El gatito había volado de su posición en la barra cerca de Rogue a la cabeza de Mavis.

"Básicamente, la declararon culpable, pero no iban a castigarla." Explicó Rogue habiendo entendido la idea. "Necesitaban algo para lavarse las manos del incidente de **Lullaby** sin admitir que Eisenwald había escapado su detección."

"Entonces, ¿nunca hubo nada de qué preocuparse?" Preguntó Sting.

"Exacto. Los problemas habrían llegado si te hubiéramos dejado ir y hubieras irrumpido a la Fairy Tail en la corte del Consejo." Contestó el Dragon Slayer.

"Sí, en ese caso lo más seguro es que Sting y yo hubiéramos pasado la noche en una celda." Agregó Mavis.

"Oh. Y yo ya estaba listo para ir a salvarla." Comentó Sting.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Rogue. "Qué ibas a hacer, ¿entrar por la pared usando una peluca y vestido y diciendo que eras la verdadera Mavis Vermilion?"

Sting se cruzó de brazos y miró al costado.

"Sting…" Preguntó Rogue viendo la actitud del rubio. "No ibas a hacer eso, ¿cierto?"

"… ¿No…?"

El gremio estalló en risas. Rogue suspiró, dándose por vencido respecto al sentido común de su amigo.

"¡Como sea!" Gritó Sting cargando sus puños con luz. "¡Ahora hay que terminar la pelea!" Dijo saltando sobre Mavis…

…Y siendo detenido por un simple golpe al abdomen cortesía de la maga ilusoria.

"Te dije que Mavis podía ganar en dos segundos." Comentó Rogue a un sorprendido Orga, mientras Sting colapsaba de cara al suelo.

"Perdón Sting." Bostezó Mavis sentándose junto a Enno, Chelia aún en sus brazos. "Use a Frank para volver más rápido así que estoy algo cansada." Las risas del gremio aumentaron. "La verdad… tengo mucho… sueño…" Comentó bostezando cada vez más.

Las risas disminuyeron. Un aura de sopor cubriendo a todos los magos como un edredón.

"Es él…" Comentó el Maestro.

En un segundo, todos en el gremio comenzaron a tambalearse y caer dormidos uno tras otro. Al final, el Maestro era el único que combatía el sueño.

"Mystogan…" Comentó mientras una figura encapuchada envuelta en túnicas, con vendajes cubriendo sus brazos y piernas y varios bastones atados a la espalda entraba al gremio, tomaba una misión del tablón y se la enseñaba.

"Me voy." Dijo el encapuchado enfilando hacia la puerta. "Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno…" Al final de su cuenta regresiva, el hombre desapareció a través del umbral y los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a despertar.

"Esta sensación… ¿Mystogan?" Preguntó un mago.

"Cabrón…" Murmuró otro aun algo dormido.

"Esa magia de sueño es demasiado fuerte." Comentó Meredy alegrándose un poco de no haber caído de la barra.

"¿Mystogan…?" Preguntó Yukino.

"Uno de los magos Clase S del gremio." Explicó Orga sorprendiéndola.

"Por algún motivo, Mystogan no quiere mostrar su cara en el gremio. Cada vez que viene a buscar una misión, usa su magia para dormir a todos." Dijo Rogue levantándose del suelo y avanzando hacia Sting, el único que aún seguía dormido. "Sólo el Maestro sabe cómo se ve."

"No, yo también sé cómo se ve." Interrumpió una voz desde el segundo piso.

Todos los magos voltearon a ver a la persona apoyada en el barandal. Una chica de unos veintiún años, su cabello blanco atado con un moño oscuro y un flequillo que casi llegaba a sus ojos azules. Usaba un top púrpura oscuro con cintas que se cruzaban sobre el pecho y se ataban tras su cuello, shorts cortos de jean negro con un cinturón de calavera y botas negras de taco aguja hasta la rodilla. Un brazalete con forma de dragón enrollado en su brazo izquierdo.

"Mirajane." Dijo Rogue olvidando a Sting. No es que esto importara, ya que el rubio despertó y se incorporó al escuchar la voz de la maga. "Ella también es Clase S." Explicó el Dragon Slayer a Yukino al ver su mirada de confusión.

"Mystogan es del tipo tímido." Dijo Mirajane sonriendo. "Es casi adorable."

"¡Mira-san!" Gritó Sting. Aun así, el grito sonó estrangulado en comparación con los alaridos usuales del rubio, como si estuviera asustado de algo.

Hasta ese momento, Mirajane estado sonriendo como si toda la situación fuera un chiste. Al escuchar a Sting, sin embargo, la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada de desdén frío, como si el rubio fuera un pedazo de basura particularmente asquerosa que había decidido saltar enfrente suyo.

Lo que Sting hubiera querido decir, se atragantó en su garganta ante la mirada de la maga Clase S.

"Eso pensé, Eucliffe." Comentó Mirajane volviendo a sonreír un poco, pero sin perder la mirada de odio. "Ni siquiera podés contra Mavis aún. De verdad que sos patético."

"¡¿Q-Qué significa eso?!" Gritó Sting, las palabras regresándole ante el doble insulto hacia él y hacia Mavis. "¡Decime algo así a la cara!"

La sonrisa de Mirajane se ensanchó, como un gato acorralando a su presa. "¿Por qué no me lo decís vos a mí a la cara?"

Sting parecía estar a punto de correr por las escaleras al segundo piso o, mejor aún, saltar hasta el balcón desde una mesa cuando Rogue lo detuvo.

"Rogue…" Gruñó.

"Sabes que no podés subir Sting." Dijo el Dragon Slayer. "No todavía."

"Eso es. Quédate abajo con el resto de los débiles." Comentó Mirajane volteándose. "Igualmente nunca podrías formar parte de los fuertes, Eucliffe. Y yo soy la más fuerte en Fairy Tail." Anunció antes de internarse en el segundo piso y desaparecer de la vista.

* * *

"¿Qué quería decir antes, Rogue-sama?" Preguntó Yukino un par de horas más tarde. "Sobre que Sting-sama no podía subir al segundo piso con Mirajane-sama."

Sting había salido hecho una furia luego de la declaración de la maga Clase S y no había regresado.

"También es muy pronto para vos, Yukino." Comentó Kinana desde atrás de la barra.

"El segundo piso está prohibido porque tiene el tablón con las misiones más peligrosas. Las misiones Clase S." Explicó Rogue.

"¿Clase S?" Preguntó Yukino sorprendida de escuchar el término otra vez.

Rogue asintió. "Como su nombre lo indica, esas misiones sólo están disponibles para los magos más poderosos y experimentados del gremio. Por eso es que el segundo piso está prohibido para cualquiera que no sea Clase S."

"En misiones así, hasta el más mínimo error puede resultar fatal." Continuó Kinana. "Sin embargo, eso también significa que son las misiones con más recompensa."

"Igualmente, misiones así necesitarías tener vidas extras para completarlas." Agregó Rogue. "Por ahora lo mejor para magos como nosotros es concentrarnos en misiones regulares para ganar experiencia."

Yukino asintió sonriendo.

* * *

Volviendo a su departamento, Yukino iba caminando sobre el borde del canal, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Señorita, tenga cuidado." Llamó un hombre desde un bote en el canal.

La maga estelar escuchó la advertencia y se movió al centro de la vereda, pero, mientras su mente divagaba, sus pasos volvieron al bordillo.

" _Mystogan-sama y Mirajane-sama…_ " La maga estelar ya había escuchado sus nombres antes. " _Fairy Tail de verdad es asombroso. Y ellos junto con Mavis-sama y el cuarto mago Clase S son los más poderosos. ¡Tengo que esforzarme más!_ "

Con este pensamiento, la joven llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta… encontrando a Sting haciendo abdominales en su cama sin su chaleco.

"¡Bienvenida!" Saludó Sting sin parar.

"¡¿Sting-sama?!" Gritó Yukino dándole la espalda al rubio y cubriendo sus ojos, el rubor tiñendo su cara. "¿Q-Q-Qué esta ha-haciendo en m-mi casa…?"

"Entrenar." Dijo Sting saltando de la cama y acercándose. "Ahora que somos un equipo significa que tenés que fortalecerte también, Yuki." El rubio extendió el brazo y le ofreció una pesa rosada. "Toma. Me imaginé que te gustaría el color."

"G-Gracias." Comentó la maga estelar aceptando la pesa. "P-Pero, ¿por qué mi casa…?"

"Si quiero derrotar a Mavis tengo que entrenar más." Dijo Sting comenzando a hacer lagartijas a alta velocidad.

"Yo… Bueno… E-Eso, la verdad no contesta mi pregunta." Comentó Yukino aún avergonzada de que el mago estuviera en cuero.

"A eso voy." Explicó Sting levantándose y poniéndose el chaleco (para alivio de la maga). "¡Vengo a ofrecerte que hagamos una misión Clase S!" Declaró sacando un anunció con un sello rojo con una 'S' de un bolsillo interno del chaleco.

"¡¿Eh?!" Gritó Yukino escandalizada. "Sting-sama, e-esas misiones están prohibidas. Rogue-sama dijo que eran muy peligrosas para magos que no son Clase S. ¿C-Cómo es que la consiguió siquiera?"

El rubio sonrió. "Para estar prohibido, el segundo piso no tiene mucha seguridad. Entrar por la ventana ahí fue tan fácil como entrar por la tuya." Comentó señalando la ventana abierta sobre la cama de la joven.

Yukino se apresuró a cerrar la ventana. El mago de luz podía irse por la puerta cuando lo disuadiera de ir en esa misión.

"Elegí la misión más fácil también." Agregó Sting. "Hay que ayudar en una isla." Explicó sacudiendo la hoja.

"¿Una isla?" Preguntó Yukino. Aún si no quería ir, le llamaba la atención saber qué tipo de misiones podían ser las Clase S.

"Sí… ¡La isla maldita de Galuna!" Gritó con tono de cuento de terror.

"O-Ok…" Susurró Yukino. Sí, definitivamente no quería tener que ver con esta misión.

"Recompensa de 7 millones de Jewels." Ofreció el rubio.

"Sting-sama…" Suspiró la maga estelar. "No me importa el-"

"Y además hay una recompensa extra." Se apresuró a añadir. "Una llave estelar ultra rara." Dijo mostrándole la hoja de cerca.

La joven revisó la parte que señalaba y vio que, efectivamente, debajo de la recompensa en dinero se ofrecía también una llave estelar única.

" _¿La misión ofrece una de las llaves doradas?_ " Pensó la maga con repentino interés. "A-Aun así, usted robó la misión…"

"Y si la completamos, el abuelo nos lo va a perdonar." Dijo Sting sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Yukino sorprendida.

"Obvio. Hasta podría darnos un ascenso a Clase S instantáneo."

* * *

"¿Y le creíste?" Preguntó Rogue. La única razón de que el Dragon Slayer no estuviera gritando es porque su cansancio superaba la exasperación.

Esa mañana el Maestro había descubierto que la misión Clase S para la isla maldita Galuna había desaparecido del tablón del segundo piso. Al confrontar al gremio sobre esto, Mirajane había admitido ver a 'alguien' robando la misión la noche previa.

" _Estaba oscuro._ " Había dicho con una sonrisita de suficiencia. " _¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba viendo a Eucliffe robar la misión?_ "

Una vez informados de la recompensa extra y considerando que nadie había visto a Yukino en lo que iba del día, no les tomó mucho a los demás magos de Fairy Tail sumar dos y dos.

El Maestro no tuvo oportunidad de tratar de enviar a Mirajane a buscar a Yukino y Sting (aunque ella se habría negado de todas formas) antes de que Rogue se levantara de su mesa y, seguido de cerca por Frosch, salía corriendo del gremio sin dar explicaciones.

No es que nadie las necesitara.

El Dragon Slayer había llevado su habilidad de viaje de sombras al límite, entrando y saliendo de sombras todo el camino a Hargeon y rastreando el aroma de sus compañeros hasta los puertos. De no haber sido porque todos en la ciudad se negaron a llevar a Sting y Yukino a la isla maldita, igual no habría llegado a tiempo.

"Y-Yo… Es que… Yo…" Yukino parecía a punto de largarse a llorar.

"Está bien." Se apresuró a decir Rogue. "Todos en el gremio sabemos que no es culpa tuya."

"Fro mo sou omou." Frosch saltó del hombro del mago de sombras a los brazos de Yukino.

"Sting." Gruñó Rogue volteándose hacia el mago de luz. "Esta tontería ha llegado lo suficientemente lejos. Sabes que robar una misión Clase S puede ser castigado con expulsión inmediata."

Yukino palideció, apretando los brazos alrededor de Frosch. Pudo haber sido expulsada por esto.

"Ah, ¡dejame en paz!" Gritó el rubio. "Tengo que hacer esto. Es la única forma de ser más fuerte más rápido."

"¿Y probarle algo a Mira?" Preguntó Rogue cruzando los brazos.

La mandíbula de Sting tembló. "Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"Sting, voy a llevarte a vos y a Yukino de vuelta al gremio ahora, para que _vos_ aceptes tu castigo por esto." A pesar del cansancio, Rogue comenzó a juntar sombras en su mano. "Y si tengo que obligarte, que así sea."

"Muy bien." Repuso Sting cargando luz en sus manos. "Veamos si podés."

Yukino estaba a punto de interponerse entra ambos cuando un hombre les habló desde su bote.

"¿Ustedes son magos?"

"Sí." Contestó Sting sin bajar su guardia.

"Y dicen querer ir a Galuna." Continuó el pescador. "¿Están buscando acabar con la maldición?"

"Esa es nuestra misión." Volvió a contestar Sting.

"Sting." Volvió a advertir Rogue.

"Si esa es su misión," Dijo el pescador. "entones yo los llevo."

"No." Dijo Rogue. "Sting, vamos a volver al gremio y, si de verdad tenés suerte, el Maestro no va a ser demasiado severo."

Sting trabó la mirada con Rogue y la sostuvo unos segundos antes de suspirar y bajar los brazos.

"Está bien." Aceptó. "Vámonos…"

Rogue asintió satisfecho y dio media vuelta, ansioso de poder caminar de regreso a Magnolia en lugar de saltar por las sombras…

Salvo que, tan pronto le dio la espalda, Sting lo golpeó en la nuca y lo lanzó al bote.

"¡Vámonos a Galuna!" Gritó tomando a Yukino por la cintura y saltando al bote.

"¡Sting-sama!" Gritó la maga estelar mientras el pescador activaba el motor de lácrima del bote y enfilaba hacia la isla.

"Ya llegamos muy lejos. No podemos retroceder." Proclamó el rubio en la proa, un pie sobre el borde como si fuera un conquistador posando para un cuadro.

El pescador parecía decidido a llevarlos a la isla. Rogue había sucumbido a la combinación de cansancio, el golpe en la cabeza y el mareo por estar en el bote y yacía apoyado sobre el borde tratando de no vomitar. Frosch estaba ocupado tratando de atender al Dragon Slayer.

Viendo esto, Yukino se resignó a que iban a ir a la isla maldita.

* * *

A medida que se acercaban a la isla, Yukino se ponía más nerviosa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué el cambio de opinión?" Preguntó Sting al pescador. "La primera vez que le preguntamos, nos dijo que ni los piratas estarían tan locos de acercarse a esa isla."

"Mi nombre es Bobo." Explicó el hombre. "Hasta hace tres años, yo vivía en esa isla, pero me vi forzado a escapar."

"¿Escapar de qué?" Preguntó Yukino.

"La maldición de esa isla, capaz de hacer que la mala suerte los persiga por siempre." Contestó Bobo. "Así que, ¿realmente creen que pueden deshacerla?" Preguntó abriendo la capa que, hasta ese momento había cubierto su cuerpo, dejando ver que su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un exoesqueleto negro, dándole aspecto de insecto. "La maldición del demonio."

"Su… brazo." Dijo Sting.

"¿E-Esa es… la maldición?" Preguntó Yukino.

En lugar de responder, el hombre miró a la distancia. "Ahí está, la isla maldita de Galuna."

Los magos voltearon y lograron ver la isla a algunos cientos de metros de distancia.

"Bobo-sama…" Comenzó a decir Yukino mientras se volteaba, solo para ver que el pescador había desaparecido. "¿Bobo-sama? Sting-sama, Bobo-sama desapareció."

"Bien por él." Comentó el mago de luz mirando a un costado del bote.

Confundida por la respuesta, la maga volteó a ver hacia donde miraba el rubio y palideció.

"¡Ola!" Gritó. Una ola gigante había salido de la nada y estaba a punto de engullir el bote.

"¡Frosch!" Gritó Sting. "¡Levanta el bote y sacanos de acá!"

El gatito estaba muy ocupado viendo la ola espantado para decirle que eso era imposible.

La ola golpeó, destruyendo el bote y arrastrando a los cuatro magos bajo el agua.

* * *

El sol de la tarde teñía la playa de dorado para cuando Yukino despertó. La maga miró a su alrededor identificando los restos del bote y viendo que Rogue, Sting y Frosch también estaban recuperando la consciencia.

Habían llegado a la isla de Galuna.

"Tuvimos suerte." Comentó Rogue.

"Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Bobo-sama." Dijo Yukino.

"Yo estaría más preocupado por lo que dijo." Repuso Rogue. "Sobre todo lo de la 'maldición del demonio' y ese brazo…"

"Seguramente nos digan algo en la aldea." Comentó Sting sacando el anuncio de la misión. "Según esto, solo hay una aldea en la isla y el jefe fue el que mandó la misión."

"Alto." Dijo Rogue.

"Vamos, el bote es historia. ¿Qué vas a hacer, llevarnos a todos por las sombras hasta Hargeon?" Preguntó Sting.

"No, eso sería imposible aún con toda mi energía." Contestó el Slayer. "Voy a ir con ustedes."

"Fro también." Saltó el gato.

"En esta situación, lo único que queda por hacer es completar la misión y esperar que el Maestro nos perdone por ser estúpidos." El comentario del mago de sombras hizo sonreír a sus compañeros. "¡Así que adelante!"

"¡Sí!"

* * *

Era de noche cuando el grupo encontró la aldea.

Los cuatro magos estaban parados frente a una muralla de madera que rodeaba todas las edificaciones, con un gran portón de madera con un cartel de 'Prohibido el paso'.

"Esto es nuevo." Comentó Sting extrañado.

"¿Qué clase de maldición puede haber en esta isla que amerite el cartel?" Preguntó Rogue.

"¡Disculpen!" Llamó Yukino. "¡¿Podrían abrir la puerta, por favor?!"

Nadie contestó.

"¿La derribamos?" Preguntó Sting.

"No." Cortó Rogue.

Unos guardias armados se asomaron desde el borde de la muralla. "¡¿Quién va?!" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"¡Somos magos del gremio Fairy Tail!" Respondió Yukino aliviada de que alguien respondiera.

"¡No recibimos confirmación de su gremio de que alguien aceptara la misión!" Dijo el guardia.

"Ah… es que…" Yukino no sabía qué decir

"¡La confirmación pudo haberse perdido en el camino!" Intervino Rogue. "¡Pasa a veces!"

"¡Muestren sus marcas si pertenecen al gremio!" Pidió el guardia.

Yukino y Sting no tuvieron problema en señalar las suyas, estando ya al descubierto. En cuanto a Rogue y Frosch, el Shadow Molder movió la capa descubriendo la marca de su hombro y el gato abrió el cierre en la espalda de su disfraz y mostró la marca, negra sobre su lomo verde.

"¡Oh! ¡Son auténticos!" Dijo el guardia. "¡Déjenlos pasar!"

El portón comenzó a subir, mostrando que la parte de abajo estaba compuesta de puntas afiladas.

"Como la boca de un monstruo." Comentó Frosch. Yukino trató de no estremecerse visiblemente.

Todos en la aldea estaban cubiertos con mantos de pies a cabeza.

"Yo soy el jefe de esta aldea, Moka." Dijo una figura bajita y encorvada con un cetro de madera coronado por una piedra en forma de luna creciente, al frente del grupo. "Antes de que continúen, debo enseñarles algo. ¡Aldeanos!" Ante el llamado del jefe, todos en la aldea dejaron caer sus mantos.

Los magos ahogaron una exclamación. Todos los aldeanos estaban deformados de alguna manera: cuernos, picos, manos o piernas con aspecto demoníaco.

"Igual que el pescador." Comentó Rogue.

"¿Qué clase de maldición es esta?" Preguntó Yukino con suavidad.

"No lo sabemos con seguridad, salvo que produce estos cambios no solo a las personas, sino también a los animales de la isla." Explicó Moka.

"No es por ser descortés, pero ¿están seguros de que esto es una maldición y no algún virus?" Preguntó Rogue.

"Todos los doctores en la isla investigaron por semanas, pero no descubrieron ninguna enfermedad que pueda causar esto." Respondió el jefe. "Todos estamos de acuerdo en que la razón de nuestros males es la magia de la luna."

"¿La magia de la luna?" Preguntó Yukino.

"La isla ha absorbido magia de la luna desde hace años," Explicó. "al punto en que la misma isla brilla de noche también. Sin embargo, hace unos años, la luz de la luna se tornó púrpura."

Confirmando las palabras del jefe, las nubes se separaron en ese momento dejando a la luna iluminar la isla con un brillo violáceo.

"La luna de verdad es púrpura." Dijo Yukino observando el astro.

"Eso da escalofríos." Comentó Sting.

"Es la maldición." Dijo Moka temblando. "¡Esta es la maldición de la luna!"

Ante las miradas horrorizadas de los cuatro magos, todos en la aldea comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor. La maldición extendiéndose por todos sus cuerpos hasta que, con un último aullido, los aldeanos se convirtieron en monstruos.

"Perdón si los asustamos." Comentó Moka, ahora un demonio violeta moteado con cuernos. "Esto es lo que pasa cuando la luna nos ilumina directamente. Si no es una maldición, no sé qué sí." Dijo mientras todos en la aldea se largaban a llorar, los magos solo podían observar impotentes. "Cuando se hace de día, volvemos a la normalidad, pero hay algunos que no han vuelto a cambiar."

"No puede ser…" Susurró Yukino.

"Los que no cambiaban de vuelta comenzaron a creer que realmente eran demonios. Nos vimos forzados a matarlos."

"¡¿Aún si podían llegar a curarlos?!" Preguntó Rogue escandalizado.

"De haberlos dejado habrían matado al resto. Y cuando tratábamos de encerrarlos, lograban escapar de sus jaulas." Moka sacó una foto de su bolsillo: un hombre bronceado con una barba candado que formaba un círculo casi perfecto alrededor de su boca. "Incluso mi propio hijo…"

Al ver la foto, los magos reconocieron al hombre como el pescador que los había traído hasta la isla.

"Por eso desapareció." Comentó Sting. "No podía descansar en paz."

Yukino sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

"¡Por favor sálvennos de esta maldición!" Pidió el jefe. "Antes de que todos en la isla nos convirtamos en demonios."

"No vamos a dejar que eso pase." Dijo Rogue. No iba a dejar que estas personas se volvieran demonios por causa de algo que no podían controlar.

"Solo hay una forma de detener la maldición." Dijo Moka. "La luna… Necesitamos que destruyan la luna, por favor."

* * *

"La luna da miedo." Comentó Frosch asomándose por la ventana de la cabaña donde los aldeanos hospedaron a los magos.

"Frosch-sama, por favor cierre la ventana." Pidió Yukino. "Según Moka-sama, si nos exponemos demasiado a la luz, nosotros también vamos a volvernos demonios."

"Nomás para aclarar," Comentó Sting recostado en un sillón. "no podemos de verdad destruir la luna, ¿cierto?"

"Haría falta más o menos toda la magia de Fiore para acercarnos a la luna." Respondió Rogue, de brazos cruzados, sentado en otro sillón. "Y algo más que eso para destruirla. Además, algo así acarrearía consecuencias sobre todo Earthland."

"Cierto, no más festival de la luna de Fairy Tail." Comentó el rubio.

Los otros decidieron ignorar el comentario.

"Por lo que dijo Moka-sama, la maldición se debe a la luz de la luna." Comentó Yukino. "Y ese fenómeno parece ocurrir sólo en la isla, así que, si encontramos lo que causa la luz púrpura de la luna…"

"Podríamos saber cómo deshacer la maldición." Completó Rogue. "Es un buen plan, pero por ahora lo mejor va a ser dormir un poco."

Habiendo dicho eso, los tres prepararon futones en el suelo de izquierda a derecha eran Sting, Yukino y Rogue, con Frosch durmiendo entre la maga estelar y el Dragon Slayer.

Sting colapsó al instante y Yukino estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó los ronquidos. Era una suerte que la cabaña de invitados estuviera algo apartada de las demás en la aldea porque si no, Yukino estaba segura que el rubio habría despertado a todos los pobladores.

La maga estelar estaba considerando tratar de cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada cuando sintió unos toques en el hombro. Rogue trabó la mirada con la suya y, sin decir nada, le pasó unos pequeños cilindros anaranjados, tapones de oídos.

"Después de hacer un par de misiones con Sting, uno aprende a estar preparado." Comentó mientras él y Frosch se ponían tapones propios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro magos estaban listos para investigar la isla.

Salvo por Sting, que estaba bostezando. "Es demasiado temprano~." Se quejó.

"Vos querías hacer esta misión." Dijo Rogue.

Yukino agradecía que el Shadow Molder hubiera llevado los tapones de oído. De no haberlos usado la noche previa, seguramente estarían los cuatro magos de un humor de perros ese día.

El grupo decidió ir a terreno elevado. Una vista panorámica de la isla podría revelar alguna pista.

Unas horas después, los magos se aproximaban al punto más alto de la isla cuando comenzaron a sentir una serie de temblores y un sonido parecido a una respiración descomunal. Al darse vuelta, el grupo quedó cara a cara (por así decirlo) con un ratón gigante que parecía estar vestido con algún tipo de vestido y una vincha de sirvienta.

"¡Un ratón!" Gritó Yukino.

"¡Todos en guardia!" Llamó Rogue preparando sus sombras.

No es que pudiera usarlas, ya que el ratón gigante soltó una bocanada de aire apestoso que dejó al Slayer y a su gato retorciéndose en el suelo.

"Sus narices son muy sensibles." Dijo Sting. Yukino y él también habían tenido que taparse la nariz, pero aún podían pelear.

"¡Sting-sama, déjemelo a mí!" Pidió la maga estelar enarbolando una llave plateada. "¡ **Que se abra la puerta del osezno: Polaris**!"

Con un resplandor dorado y las campanadas, el robo-oso estelar apareció frente al ratón, listo para pelear.

Las dos criaturas comenzaron a pelear, ninguno capaz de conseguir la ventaja.

"Es mi oportunidad." Dijo Sting rodeando el área del combate y acercándose al ratón. " **Ligth Construct:** ¡ **Muzzle**! (Bozal)" Un anillo de luz rodeó el hocico del ratón, cerrándolo para evitar otra ráfaga de mal aliento.

"¡Rogue!" Llamó Sting mientras Polaris aprovechaba la sorpresa del ratón para asestarle un golpe en el hocico que lo hizo tambalear.

"Listo." Con la nariz despejada, el Dragon Slayer se sumergió en las sombras y emergió debajo del ratón. "¡ **Eiryû no Renjakusen**!" Las **Alas Enceradas** terminaron el trabajo iniciado por el espíritu. El ratón cayó, haciendo temblar el suelo.

"Está aturdido por ahora." Comentó Rogue. "Tenemos que irnos."

"¿Irnos?" Preguntó Sting. Un martillo gigante de luz flotando sobre su cabeza y preparado para golpear al ratón. "¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?"

Rogue estaba considerando seriamente meter la cabeza de Sting entre las fauces apestosas del ratón gigante cuando Yukino los llamó.

"Rogue-sama," Dijo mientras devolvía a Polaris al mundo estelar. "necesitan ver esto."

Los tres magos se acercaron a ver en la dirección que señalaba la maga estelar y vieron la entrada a unas ruinas. Viendo que el símbolo sobre el portal era una luna creciente, el grupo decidió que valía la pena investigarlo.

"Este lugar es enorme…" Dijo Yukino una vez adentro.

"Y está hecho pedazos." Agregó Sting viendo que la mayoría de las columnas habían colapsado, o estaban cubiertas de raíces, o ambas.

"Te hace pensar qué tan antiguo debe ser esto." Comentó Rogue viendo más símbolos en forma de luna creciente o menguante. "Ahora que recuerdo, Galuna era llamada la Isla de la Luna."

"La Isla de la Luna, la maldición de la luna, y ahora un templo dedicado a la luna." Dijo Yukino. "Estas ruinas podrían tener la clave de lo que estamos buscando…"

"Si no es que se vino abajo con el tiempo." Terció Sting golpeando el suelo con el pie. "Esto no parece muy seguro."

"Entonces capaz que tendrías que dejar de-" Rogue no pudo completar la advertencia antes de que el piso cediera.

Frosch atrapó a Yukino y la bajó despacio por el hueco, Sting creó un gancho con cadena para frenar su descenso y Rogue se vio forzado a saltar de un escombro a otro para reducir la velocidad de su caída. Los cuatro consiguieron aterrizar a salvo en el fondo.

"Dejar de hacer eso." Completó el Shadow Molder.

Sting solo atinó a soltar una risita nerviosa.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Yukino.

"Un sótano." Sugirió Rogue. "Algún tipo de caverna subterránea."

"Sea lo que sea, vamos a explorar." Comentó Sting enfilando por un túnel.

"Sting, ¿podrías, por una vez, tratar de pensar antes de actuar?" Pidió el Dragon Slayer.

"¡Por favor! ¿Qué podría pasar si- ¡Un carajo!"

El grito del mago de luz envió a sus amigos corriendo hacia él, hasta una caverna subterránea gigante donde se detuvieron, observando horrorizados el contenido.

Un monstruo de unos 20 metros encerrado en el interior de un glaciar en mitad del área como un ídolo macabro. Aún a través del hielo era posible distinguir el cuerpo de la bestia, con garras afiladas en manos y pies, secciones quitinosas que parecían proteger brazos y piernas además de formar espinas, cuernos y una melena negra que enmarcaba una cara espantosa, congelada a medio rugido.

"¡¿Qué mierdas es eso?!" Chilló Sting.

"Se parece algo a **Lullaby**." Comentó Yukino temblando. Frosch abrazándose a su pierna.

"¿Otro de los demonios del Libro Negro?" Preguntó Rogue.

Antes de que pudieran especular, el sonido de pasos aproximándose forzó a los cuatro magos a esconderse. Lograron agacharse detrás de unas piedras justo cuando dos personas entraron a la cueva.

"¿Escuchaste voces por acá?" Preguntó un joven de pelo azul parado con cejas tan tupidas que se veían de un azul más oscuro, vistiendo una túnica en distintos tonos de verde.

"Oooon." El otro parecía ser otra de las víctimas de la maldición de la isla. Bronceado, en cuero (dejando ver el kana 'Sashimi' tatuado en su brazo derecho), con pelo lacio largo hasta los hombros y un collar de perro alrededor del cuello, los rasgos más prominentes del hombre eran las orejas de perro y el hocico que reemplazaba su boca.

"Últimamente, las horas de día me dan mucho sueño."

"Oooon."

"¿Te cayó algo del **Moon Drip** (Lágrimas de Luna), Toby? Te ves como un perro."

"¡Amigo, no!" Gritó el hombre-perro enojado de pronto. "¡Esto es moda, amigo! ¡Entendelo de una vez, Yuka!"

"Te estaba jodiendo, tonto." Comentó el cejudo.

"Oooon~."

" _¿_ _ **Moon Drip**_ _?_ " Se preguntó Yukino. " _¿Tendrá que ver con la maldición de la aldea?_ "

" ** _Moon_** _…_ _ **Drip**_ _…_ " Pensó Sting.

"Yuka-san, Toby-san." Llamó otra voz. Una joven pálida, de cabello ondulado azul y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un sobretodo azul oscuro, con pelo blanco en los bordes del cuello y las mangas, ceñido al cuerpo con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, un sombrero de cosaco con una hebilla en forma de copo de nieve y lo que parecía ser un Teru Teru Bôzu blanco colgando de su cuello. "Juvia trae malas noticias. Pareciera ser que alguien ha atacado a Angelica." Comentó la chica, refiriéndose a sí misma en tercera persona.

"¡Es una rata, amiga!" Gritó Toby el perro. "¡No le pongas nombres!"

"Angelica no es una rata. Es una cazadora que camina por la oscuridad… Una criatura incomprendida, como alguna vez lo era Juvia."

"Estas personas son… raras." Susurró Yukino.

"No son nativos de la isla." Informó Rogue. "No huelen igual."

"Intrusos." Comentó Yuka atrayendo la atención del grupo.

"Y todavía no se ha completado la extracción de luz de luna." Agregó Juvia. "Juvia y los demás deben acabar con los intrusos antes de que Reitei-sama lo sepa. Ah~, ¡Reitei-sama!" Al hablar del tal Reitei (Emperador bajo cero) la joven pasó a tener un tono soñador. Los magos de Fairy Tail podían jurar que sus ojos se volvieron corazones.

"Sí." Dijo Yuka ignorando la ensoñación de su compañera. "Si pudieron ver a **Deliora** , entonces no podemos dejar que permanezcan con vida."

Toby gruñó en acuerdo.

Antes que pudieran seguir la conversación, un ruido proveniente del túnel les llamó la atención.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Juvia.

"Por ahí." Dijo Yuka.

Los tres corrieron hacia el túnel, saliendo de la cueva.

"Gracias, Frosch-sama." Agradeció Yukino. La maga estelar había pedido al gato que se metiera en el túnel y lanzara una piedra para distraer al trío y hacerlos dejar el lugar.

"Tendríamos que haberlos emboscado." Comentó Sting.

"¿Y arriesgarnos a alguien notara su ausencia?" Preguntó Rogue. "No, por ahora hay que seguir investigando."

"Por lo menos sabemos que el chiquitín se llama **Deliora**." Comentó Sting señalando al monstruo son su pulgar.

"Pero aún no sabemos qué es lo que quieren con él, qué significa eso de 'extraer luz de luna' y quién es el tal Reitei." Repuso el Dragon Slayer.

"Fro mo sou omou."

"Muy bien, sigámolos entonces, a ver a dónde van cuando dejen de buscarnos." Sugirió el rubio.

"No." Dijo Rogue. "Lo que estén haciendo tiene que ver con esta cosa y obviamente tiene que ver con la luz de luna. Necesitamos esperar a la noche y ver qué pasa."

"¡¿Querés que nos quedemos acá haciendo nada?!" Chilló Sting.

"Es el mejor plan."

A pesar de las quejas de Sting, el grupo buscó la mejor manera de acomodarse en la caverna e ignorar al monstruo congelado. Un rato después, la inactividad más el bajón de la adrenalina de la mañana causó que los magos fueran cayendo dormidos.

" ** _Moon Drip_** _…_ " Pensaba Sting acostado con las piernas y brazos extendidos cerca de **Deliora**. " _¿Por qué me suena tan familiar…?_ " Los pensamientos del rubio comenzaron a divagar mientras sucumbía al sueño.

* * *

 _Luz._

 _Luz de luna._

 _Luz saliendo de sus manos._

 ** _Moon Drip_** _._

 _Luz._

 _Demasiada luz._

 _"_ _No puedo controlarlo."_

 _Una garra. No podía evitarlo._

 _"_ _¡CUIDADO!"_

* * *

Sting despertó de golpe.

Sentándose, el rubio desvió la mirada desde el demonio helado a sus compañeros. Rogue sentado en una roca con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados y Yukino dormida en el suelo abrazando a un igualmente dormido Frosch como si fuera un peluche.

El mago de luz agradeció que sus compañeros siguieran dormidos al notar las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

" _¡Maldición!_ " Pensó frotando sus ojos. " _¿Por qué mierda pienso en eso ahora?_ "

"Está bien que aún te sientas triste." Comentó Rogue. Al parecer, los ojos cerrados no significaban que el Shadow Molder estuviera dormido.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"El aniversario es pronto, ¿no?" Rogue ya sabía la respuesta y Sting lo sabía también.

"Rogue…"

"Está bien. No me presionas sobre lo mío, no te presiono sobre lo tuyo."

Sting asintió, ese era el trato.

"Pero," Dijo Rogue. " _eso_ no tiene nada que ver con… _esto_ , ¿cierto?"

Antes que Sting pudiera decirle a Rogue qué podía hacer con sus suposiciones, un temblor sacudió la cueva despertando a Yukino y Frosch.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó la maga estelar sin soltar su agarre en el gato.

"Eso." Dijo Rogue señalando el techo. Un círculo de hechizo había aparecido en el techo de la caverna, derramando un gigantesco haz de luz púrpura sobre el glaciar de **Deliora**.

"Luz púrpura." Dijo Frosch asustado.

"Es la luz de la luna." Dijo Sting analizando el círculo de hechizo. ¿Por qué le parecía que ya lo había visto?

"No puede ser coincidencia que esté cayendo sobre el hielo." Dijo Rogue. "¡Rápido! ¡Hay que encontrar de dónde viene la luz!"

Los magos salieron corriendo de la cueva y encontraron unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban de vuelta al templo. Una vez que encontraron el punto del templo justo encima de la cueva del hielo vieron dos círculos mágicos más, uno en el techo y uno en el suelo, por los que pasaba la luz.

"¡Más arriba!" Ordenó Rogue corriendo hacia las escaleras, los demás pisándole los talones.

El grupo llegó al techo del templo y quedaron paralizados por la escena ante ellos. Un grupo de magos en túnicas violetas con lunas crecientes entonaban un cántico mientras formaban un círculo alrededor del haz de luz. Varios círculos mágicos recorrían el haz de luz a intervalos regulares a través del cielo, hasta la luna.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Rogue. "¿De verdad están recolectando luz de luna?"

"Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con **Deliora**?" Preguntó Yukino.

"Ese canto… Esos círculos…" Las páginas de un viejo libro aparecieron en la memoria de Sting. "¡ **Moon Drip**! ¡Eso es!"

"¿Sting-sama?"

"No sé qué es ese hielo que atrapa a **Deliora** , pero si necesitan usar **Moon Drip** para derretirlo entonces es cosa seria." Dijo el mago de luz. "Es un tipo de magia ultra-rara llamada **magia dispel** (disipar), capaz de deshacer cualquier otra magia, siempre que el usuario use una cantidad de magia mayor o igual a la usada por el hechizo.

Algunos hechizos, como el **Moon Drip** , existen para destruir hechizos masivos, que consumirían a uno o más magos. Estos tipos están concentrando la luz de la luna en un solo punto para destruir el hechizo de contención, en este caso, el glaciar."

" **Dispel** …" Murmuró Rogue. Sabía de dónde venía esa información.

"Si este hechizo es la razón de que la luna sea púrpura, entonces también debe ser lo que causó la maldición de las personas de la aldea." Dedujo Yukino.

"Estos tipos quieren soltar a un monstruo y están arruinando la vida de los aldeanos para eso." Dijo Sting tensándose. "Hay que-"

"Espera." Lo interrumpió Rogue. "Alguien viene."

Ese alguien llevaba un manto sobre ropas que parecían de la realeza, botas de armadura y una máscara con cuernos de la que sobresalía algo de cabello negro. Los tres de la cueva lo seguían de cerca.

"Qué molestia, no pude dormir en todo el día. Tengo sueño." Se quejaba Yuka. Toby parecía caminar dormido detrás de él. "Al final no encontramos a los intrusos."

"¡¿Seguro que había intrusos?!" Rugió el hombre perro despertando.

"Malas noticias, Reitei-sama." Dijo la chica. "Intrusos se colaron hoy a las cuevas, pero Juvia y los demás no pudieron encontrarlos."

El Emperador no dio muestras de haberla escuchado.

"Reitei-sama…" La mirada de la chica comenzó a humedecerse. "Juvia no es merecedora de su persona."

"¿Cuánto falta para que **Deliora** sea liberado?" Preguntó al fin el Emperador, sacando a Juvia de sus ensoñaciones.

"Con suerte sería esta noche." Comentó la chica. "Si no, mañana."

"¡¿Cuándo entonces?!" Preguntó Toby.

"Falta muy poco…" Dijo el hombre. "No voy a permitir que unos intrusos arruinen mis planes."

"Los únicos que pudieron haber sido son los aldeanos en la otra punta de la isla." Dijo Juvia.

"Destruyan la aldea." Ordenó el Emperador.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Hasta ahí!" Gritó Sting cargando luz en sus puños, los demás preparándose para pelear. "¡No vamos a dejar que lastimen más a los aldeanos!"

El grito llamó la atención del Emperador y sus súbditos.

"Esas marcas…" Dijo Juvia reconociendo los tatuajes. "Son magos de Fairy Tail."

"Así que los aldeanos contrataron ayuda." Dijo Yuka.

"Eso no importa. Vayan a la aldea y destrúyanla." Ordenó el Emperador.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yukino.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Rogue.

"Si se atreven a interferir en mi camino," Dijo el hombre de la máscara. "entonces son mis enemigos también."

"¡Cabrón!" Sting lanzó una **Oleada de Luz** contra el Emperador y sus lacayos. Mientras los otros tres saltaban hacia atrás para evadirlo, el hombre cargó magia, juntando sus dos manos, y lanzó una marejada de hielo que chocó con el ataque de Sting, cancelándose entre sí.

"¿Hielo?" Preguntó el mago de luz.

"No pierdan tiempo." Ordenó el Emperador a sus seguidores. Los tres asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia la aldea.

"No va a pasar." Dijo Rogue tratando de cortar su escape.

El Emperador alzó las manos hacia el Dragon Slayer. " **Ice Make: Diamond Cage** (Construcción de Hielo: Jaula de Diamante)."

Cristales de hielo comenzaron a formarse sobre el cuerpo de Rogue. El Shadow Molder comenzó a gritar a medida que los cristales crecían y se extendían por su cuerpo, formando una esfera diamantina.

"¡Sting!" Gritó Rogue. "¡Luz!"

Afortunadamente, el rubio entendió. "¡ **Light Burst**!" El **Estallido de Luz** inundó el área, permitiendo al Slayer escapar por las sombras y salir junto a Yukino y Frosch, sus extremidades doliendo por la congelación rápida.

"¡Rogue, dejame esto a mí!" Dijo Sting. "Es un alquimista de hielo, un mago de creación igual que yo. Esto es una batalla de creatividad y yo soy el único que puede igualarlo."

"Sting." Advirtió Rogue.

"Vos, Yuki y Frosch vayan a la aldea y paren a esos raros." Ordenó Sting. "Puedo con esto."

Rogue parecía estar conteniéndose para soltar varios insultos. En su lugar, el Shadow Molder volteó hacia su gato y la maga estelar. "Frosch, lleva a Yukino a la aldea. Si se apresuran, pueden llegar antes que esos tres y fortificar la aldea. Yo voy a seguirlos por el bosque, tratar de interceptarlos."

Ni Yukino ni Frosch parecían muy ansiosos de hacer eso, pero finalmente asintieron. Frosch desplegó sus alas, agarró a Yukino por la espalda y voló en dirección a la aldea.

Rogue miró hacia el bosque, de noche las sombras no eran tan fuertes para permitirle teletransportarse. Iba a tener que correr. El Dragon Slayer volteó a ver a su amigo una última vez. "Sting."

"Ya sé. Largo" Dijo el rubio sin voltear a verlo.

Rogue gruñó y se lanzó hacia los árboles, desapareciendo con rapidez.

"Entonces…" Comentó Sting sin bajar su guardia. "¿Tenés nombre? ¿O te voy a tener que llamar 'Tarado Sub-Cero'?"

"Tch. Supongo que puedo darte mi nombre, considerando que igual vas a morir acá." Dijo sacándose el casco, dejando ver su cabello negro, ojos azules y una cicatriz sobre la ceja derecha. "Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, alquimista de hielo."

"Sting Eucliffe, constructor de luz." Sonrió el mago de luz. "Ya que tenés ganas de hablar, ¿qué pasa con el tal **Deliora**? ¿Para qué querés usar ese monstruo?"

Gray gruñó. "No voy a usar a **Deliora**. ¡Voy a destruirlo!" Gritó. " **Deliora** , el demonio de la desgracia y destrucción, hace años vivía en la nación de Isvan, mi tierra natal. Mi hogar, mis amigos, mi familia, ¡todo lo que tenía me fue quitado por ese monstruo!

Fui el único sobreviviente. Tiempo después, la alquimista de hielo, Ur, me tomó bajo su ala y me enseñó **magia de creación**. Un tiempo después, supe que **Deliora** estaba cerca y fui tras él, decidido a destruirlo, pero su fuerza era demasiada.

Ur se sacrificó para salvarme." Explicó el mago de hielo. "Usó el hechizo **Iced Shell** (Caparazón Helado), convirtiendo su cuerpo, su magia, su propia esencia en hielo, sellando al demonio."

Sting sentía el cuerpo entumecido y no tenía nada que ver con el hielo. "E-Ese hielo… ¿Era tu maestra?"

Gray asintió.

"Ella se sacrificó para salvarte." El mago de luz temblaba, su mirada clavada en el suelo. "Dio su vida por vos solamente porque querías derrotar a un monstruo ¡¿y ahora vas a destruir su legado?!" Gritó alzando la vista, sus ojos ardiendo de furia. "¡¿No tenés respeto?!"

"¡Voy a destruir a **Deliora**!" Gritó Gray otra vez. "¡Voy a terminar el trabajo de Ur, vengar a mi familia y a todas las familias que fueron destruidas por su culpa!"

"No lo hagas sonar…" Dijo Sting creando un cañón de luz en su brazo. El arma, sin embargo, no estaba tan definida como siempre, la figura temblaba y no parecía mucho más que un tubo blanco brillante. "¡Como si fueras un justiciero!" El disparo deshizo la construcción de luz.

El Emperador bajo cero juntó las manos casi con pereza. " **Ice Make: Shield** (Escudo)." Un escudo con forma de copo de nieve hecho de hielo apareció frente al alquimista, deteniendo el disparo como si no hubiera estado ahí.

"Si eso es todo lo que tenés," Comentó aburrido. "entonces tu gremio en serio necesita mejores magos. **Ice Make:** ¡ **Lance**! (Lanza)" Una andanada de lanzas de hielo salieron de sus manos en dirección a Sting.

"¡No me subestimes!" Gritó el rubio furioso. "¡ **Light Construct: Arrow**!" Las flechas también se veían mal, no mucho más que varas de luz, sin cabeza o plumas. Las lanzas no tuvieron problema en destruirlas.

"¡ **Battering Ram**!" El ariete era un simple tronco de luz difuminado.

" **Ice Make: Hammer** (Martillo)." Gray casi bostezó mientras creaba el martillo gigante. No es que importara, ya que el ataque igual deshizo la construcción de luz sin problemas. "Aprendiste magia de creación por tu cuenta, ¿cierto?" Preguntó.

Sting se tensó. "¿Cómo supiste eso?"

"Porque lo primero que te enseñaría un maestro de creación es que mientras más enojado estés, más débiles van a ser tus creaciones." Explicó el Emperador. "Un moldeador necesita tener la mente fría para así poder dar consistencia a sus creaciones." Aburrido de la batalla, Gray decidió acabar de un golpe. " **Ice Make:** ¡ **Freeze Lancer**! (Lanzas Heladas)" Más lanzas de hielo salieron hacia Sting, más grandes y más rápidas que antes.

"¡ **Barrier**!" El intento desesperado de Sting por volquear el ataque fue inútil. Las lanzas atravesaron la temblorosa barrera y golpearon al mago de luz, lanzándolo varios metros hacia arriba y atrás, noqueándolo al caer contra el suelo.

Gray le dedicó una última mirada de desdén al mago de luz antes de voltear hacia sus seguidores, quienes habían interrumpido el ritual del **Moon Drip** durante la batalla. "Continúen con la ceremonia." Ordenó. "Hay que terminar con esto antes de que más forasteros interrumpan. Si alguien más se acerca a este lugar, ¡elimínenlo!"

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos el capítulo. El más largo hasta ahora.**

 **Bienvenidos los nuevos personajes. De parte de Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss y Mystogan.**

 **Mira: ¿Así que yo soy Laxus en esta historia?**

 **Más o menos. Tengo una idea y dejémoslo ahí.**

 **Mystogan: Yo en realidad sería-**

 **¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ya sé quién serías! Los lectores también, pero igual no voy a decirlo. Lo mismo pasa con Spriggan, del Consejo Mágico.**

 **Spriggan: Pero ya todos saben quién soy.**

 **Sí, igual que saben quien es tu adorable asistente, pero tampoco la voy a nombrar acá.**

 **?: ¡¿A quién le dijiste adorable?!**

 **¡Agh! ¡Nada! ¡Yo no dije nada!**

 **Yajima: Mis compañeros y yo también aparecimos ahora.**

 **Sí, pero no los voy a volver a presentar acá. Perdón Yajima.**

 **Por último tenemos al equipo de Galuna, mostrando dos cambios importantes en la formación.**

 **Juvia: ¡Juvia y Gray-sama ya están juntos desde el principio! ¡Juvia le agradece infinitamente FShield96-san!**

 **Gray: Oi, oi, oi, ¿por qué tengo yo que ser Lyon?**

 **Porque la historia que te dí me parece mejor que la de Lyon. En serio, eso era egomanía y estupidez, al menos tu caso es venganza y estupidez.**

 **Gray: Supongo...**

 **Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Den favorito o follow si les gustó. Déjenme un review tanto si les gustó (lo aprecio) como si no (los uso para mejorar).**

 **Nos leeremos de nuevo en el próximo capítulo de _Fairy Tail: Un Cuento Diferente_ , "El hielo es para siempre".**

 **¡Hasta chau!**


End file.
